


What the Night Hath Wrought

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Oozaru, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Telepathic Bond, Universe 6 (Dragon Ball), Universe 7 (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: Sequel to "The Bonds of a True Warrior"This story picks right up after Bonds.  Vegeta keeps his word to Cabba and makes the trip with his family to Universe 6 to visit.  While there, Bulma learns more about the Saiyans and their history in both universes. But a darkness is watching the Briefs family, and it has plans for them.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. The Red Marble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME IN BONDS OF A TRUE WARRIOR:
> 
> Vegeta, having a near death experience during the Tournament of Power, has triggered a rare Saiyan bond between himself and Bulma. Through it, she is able to learn how to harness her ki and fight, and he access to her incredible mind. But Bulma seeks more: the ability to help protect her family like her mate. When Frieza attacks the Earth, looking to destroy the last of the Saiyans, she injects herself with an experimental serum, which gives her Saiyan abilities. But in her haste, she over doses herself and it nearly causes her death. With a wish, she is restored and begins to learn what it means to live with these new abilities. 
> 
> With Frieza's defeat at the hands of Trunks and Vegeta, the world seems at peace once more. But Vegeta's brother, Tarble, arrives to tell him that he has found other Saiyans and they are coming to Earth to start over. When they arrive, not all is what it seems. A Saiyan called Fannel has a bone to pick with Vegeta. He, long with some other Saiyans betray them all and attack the others with a new genetically altered form of Super Saiyan similar to the berserker form. Fannel and the others are destroyed, Vegeta nearly dying in the process. But just in the nick of time, Bulma gives him some of her life force, saving her prince. 
> 
> Now they are on their way to Universe 6, to keep Vegeta's promise to Cabba.

Wondrous colors and light streamed past Bulma's vision. Stars, nebula, and galaxies speeding faster than even her highly attuned scientific mind could comprehend. The hexahedron sliced through the fabric of space and time hurtling towards their destination-the 6th Universe. Vegeta paced up next to her, arms crossed in his signature pose, silently viewing the light show that past them by, caught up in his own thoughts. He was dressed in his formal armor, as was Bulma and Trunks. Bulla even wore something very Saiyan that Bulma had created especially for her daughter before they left. Behind them, Trunks was slumped on the floor of the crystalline box, eyes shut in slumber, arm draped around the sleeping form of Mai, who was in a new outfit Bulma had picked out for her-a handsome pantsuit made from a very comfortable fabric and long navy coat in a special wool blend that was lightweight and allowed for ample movement. She noted her son's tail wrapped around the girl's waist and smiled, taking note of her husband's that had silently snaked its way around her own middle. She was amazed the two of them could sleep with Bulla running around Beerus, who was amazingly patient with the little girl.

“Uncle Beewiz, we there yet?” She plopped down next to the god, who was sitting in the center of the vehicle, legs crossed and eyes closed, looking like he had been either meditating or sleeping. He peeped open an eye to appraise the child. At this point the girl had been around the destroyer for close to four months, and he had grown very fond of her. If he went back to their Universe, she was positive he was going to miss her.

“Whis, how much longer?” The feline formed being barked up at the angel above them, guiding the cube shaped object through their journey.

Without as much as a glance down, Whis's soft voice called back through the glass like surface. “Not much longer, my lord. Twenty three minutes.”

The deity nodded, then returned to his meditative state. Bulla looked him over, then tried to copy his position as best she could, then closed her eyes as well. After a long moment, noting her ki had not moved, he opened one eye once more and regarded her. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he closed his eye again.

After five minutes of this, the demi-Saiyan hopped to her feet once more and scurried to her mother, gripping her leg with a giggle. Bulma scooped her daughter up and beamed at her. “You okay, sweetie?” The little girl seemed to think this over and nodded. Placing a hand on her mother's cheek, Bulma drew in a sharp breath. The image of Bulla eating pizza and ice cream filled her mind. When the girl removed her hand, the scientist's eyes were wide, but Bulla was grinning from ear to ear. “Bulla, did you want to eat?”

“Yes! I'm hungwy! Can we?” She giggled, pleased with the result of her mental projection. Bulma on the other hand was taken aback.

Taking a moment to glace at her mate, she set Bulla down. “Yes, when we get there we will.” Her voice was wary. The girl squealed with delight and skipped off to get her tablet and play a game while she waited. Bulma's attention turned sharply back to her husband. “Vegeta, did you know that Bulla could do that?”

The prince didn't take his eyes off the ever speeding expanse before them. “Telepathic thought. Yes. She has been doing that since she was able to walk.”

Bulma felt like her eyes couldn't go any wider. “How come I didn't know this?”

The prince shrugged nonchalantly. “I assumed you knew. She is part Saiyan after all. However, her ability to do so developed faster than Trunks.”

The scientist felt like she was going to fall over. This was news to her as well. “I thought it was just you and I.”

“Woman, how do you think you summoned Kakarot while I was gone?” The prince rolled his eyes. It was true, she had called for Goku telepathically when she had been in trouble. Looking back it was the most natural thing for her to do, though at the time she wasn't even sure if it would work. He sighed. The prince didn't even need their bond to know that she was thinking this over. “All Saiyans are telepathic, it is essential for our species. On the battlefield is it how commands are sent, and soldiers keep one another alive. It is part of what makes us the supreme warrior race.” Now he was cocking that smug look that made her want to both punch him and kiss him all at once.

“Wait, you're telling me, Trunks can as well?” Her husband nodded, now averting his attention slightly her direction, amused at her sudden realization at all of this. “You mean all this time since taking the serum, I haven't needed to yell to get him to come to dinner?” A smirk played at the corner of Vegeta's mouth as he slowly nodded. Brows furrowing, she sharply faced their sleeping son _Trunks Vegeta Briefs!_ The teen nearly jumped out of his sleep, glancing around frantically for the voice that just work him. Mai groaned in her sleep and adjusted herself against his shoulder. Then he spotted his mother's displeased face and realized what she had just discovered. Sheepishly he sunk down. _How long were you going to keep this from me?_

The boy shrugged. _I dunno._ Then he glanced at his sister, innocently tapping away at her pink tablet. _Did Bulla tell you?_ Bulma nodded, crossing her arms. Trunks looked as if he wanted to murder his sister and scared of his mother if he tried, but he kept these thoughts to himself and simply nodded.

Shaking her head, she turned back to gaze through the glass. Telepathy. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. It had almost been two years since Bulla was born, and so much had taken place in that time. She had taken a serum with Saiyan DNA to help save their family, nearly dying from doing so. She had experienced true Saiyan rage and survived the genetic fusion during the process, something that might have driven a weaker human insane. But she was Bulma freaking Briefs, she had married an alien prince and faced things most normal humans couldn't dream of. Then the Saiyans arrived, giving them hope for a bright new start to Vegeta's race-only to have an insurrection on their hands months later. Both of them nearly died defending one another and the people they loved. Now they were hurtling through space to keep a promise Vegeta had made to Cabba-to come to Uinverse 6 and visit his homeworld.

Outside, the colors and light slowly began to come to a halt, and the blackness of space enveloped the vehicle. From above them, Whis's soft voice called. “My lord, Briefs family-welcome to Universe 6's Planet Sadala.”

Before them hung in the fabric of space was a planet, a red marble with darker red oceans streaking across it. She guessed that it was highly rich in iron to cause the coloration. She had once seen a iron oxide beach when she was a child and had been fascinated by the phenomena. The scientist in her was so busy analyzing the planet's make up that she nearly missed Vegeta's reaction to what he was seeing.

Nothing could have prepared the prince to see the 6th Universe's echo of the ancestral home of his people. All his life he had heard stories of it, how great it and his people were, and yet now here it was before him. He felt like he was going to wretch, an emotion he had only felt a few times before in his life. Bulma felt the waves of his nausea through their bond, and had little trouble seeing his thoughts. A slender gloved hand slid into his. She squeezed it, and he took his eyes off the planet and down at their intertwined hands. His eyes traveled up towards her face, soaking in her whole appearance. He had asked her to wear her formal armor before they left, and he was apprising how she looked in it for the hundredth time since that morning. Reaching up with his free hand, he adjusted her cape at the shoulder pauldrons. “Hey, it's okay to be nervous.” His eyes shot up to hers and bore into her with a glare. “What, we can't acknowledge you have any other emotions other than being perpetually grumpy?”

Sharply he turned from her as the cube shaped object glided towards the planet's surface. “No.” He released her hand and crossed his arms. “Expressing emotion can expose weakness.”

She sighed. Nearly twenty years with the man, and it was like prying open rocks to get him to open up when they weren't alone. Silently, she watched as his carefully constructed walls began to go up. More than ever she was grateful for their bond, because the more stoic he became, the more she felt him push down his inner turmoil. One of these days he was going to pop under pressure from keeping his true feelings bottled up all the time. “If it helps, I'm nervous, too.”

“I'm aware. And it doesn't. You're making it incredibly hard, woman.” That was an open invitation to tease him if she had ever heard one, but for once she didn't take it. Side eyeing her, he noted her self control and wrapped his tail tighter around her waist.

“I love you, too, idiot.” She scooted closer and lay her head on his shoulder.

Trunks and Mai joined them at their side as the planet's surface began to come into view through the clouds, which held a pink hew, most likely from the incredible amount of iron on the planet's surface. Trunks mimicked his father subconsciously, wrapping his own tail around the girl at his side. Beerus also now stood behind them at the center of the hexahedron, arms folded over his chest. Bulla tugged at his pants to get the god's attention. Glancing down, she reached a hand up sweetly, indicating she wanted him to hold it. Without a word, he uncrossed his arms, obliging the girl, who beamed up at him.

Below the cloud cover, a city came into view. The buildings were built into the rock formations and most looked as if they had been originally shaped from metal but had over time rusted. More iron, Bulma noted. It made sense. If the planet was rich with it, it was the perfect substance to build and create with. The city rested next to a wide expanse of water, deep crimson reflecting the red sky and landscape of the planet, as well as the deep wine and ebony of the sand of its shores. The cube came to rest before a building that Bulma assumed was a capitol of sorts, perhaps even a castle. It was larger than any other structure in the city, with a high façade carved out of the rock. Towers jutted up, piercing the sky above. It all was so alien and so breathtaking. A sudden increase in her heart rate and a tenseness in her shoulders took over her. Glancing over at her husband, she realized the feeling was coming from him. Vegeta's eyes were wide, and reaching out, she became enveloped in dozens of memories of a planet much like this, but with stark white and gold banners emblazoned with the sigil of the house of Vegeta. There was a reason they invaded Planet Plant-it was nearly identical to Sadala.

The prince clenched his fists at his side. Everything he had ever been promised as a child had been robbed from him and his presence here was a sharp reminder of this. “Maybe this wasn't a good-”

“It's fine.” He cut her off sharply, voice more cutting than he had intended. “It's fine.” He repeated less harshly. “I just need a moment.” She nodded.

Huge doors at the center of the structure before them slowly swung open on ancient hinges. Beerus passed the Briefs family, Bulla in tow, with Whis setting down on the coral rock shadowing the two of them. A small band of beings exited what Bulma was going to call a castle in her own mind until told otherwise. Leading them was a familiar face, one trying his best not to grin too widely or dash towards the visitors. “Master!” Cabba gave up trying to keep his cool and sped up, beaming at Vegeta. Even though outwardly he did not express it, seeing the young man relaxed the prince and she felt nearly all the built up tension in her shoulders dissipate. “I'm so glad you were finally able to come.” The Saiyan bowed low.

Bulma spoke up for her stoic husband. “We're happy we could make the trip, thanks to Lord Beerus and Whis.” She indicated the deities.

Bowing before the destroyer and angel, he continued to grin. “It is a great honor to have you here as well. I'm very grateful for this.” He straightened and looked over the small band, and noted Bulla, who was now hiding behind Beerus's leg. The young warrior knelt down and gave a glowing smile. “Hello there. I'm Cabba. What's your name?”

“This is our daughter, Bulla. She was born right before the Tournament of Power.” Bulma filled him in, enjoying the interaction between the two. She might have been acting bashful at the moment, but Bulma that knew within hours the girl would be running the whole kingdom if they let her. Something about her just drew others to her.

The girl ducked behind Beerus again shyly, then poked her head out once more looking him over. “You have armor like Daddy.” He nodded encouragingly.

“That's right, I'm a Saiyan, too.”

Her eyes lit up and she came out from behind the god. “Really? Do you have a tail?” She pulled hers out and waved it playfully.

Shaking his head, he stood up and turned around for her to see. “No, none of us have tails.” He paused to take in his master and Trunks. “Wait, you didn't either before. Did they grow back?”

“No, we used the Dragon Balls to wish them back. For the Saiyans of our universe, our tails are a part of our pride. I wanted to restore that to my people.” Vegeta finally spoke up, a small smile on the corner of his mouth. He stepped forward, taking the young man's appearance in. Cabba had filled out more, and had gained several inches, nearly Vegeta's height. “You've been training.” His look was approving. “Well, let's see your planet, then.” He strode forward, passing the small group of Saiyans that had accompanied the young warrior and heading towards the castle.

Bulma placed a hand on Cabba's shoulder, a warm smile filling her face. “He's really happy to see you. He just doesn't express it well.” She strode past him and tried to catch up with her husband. Beerus and Whis followed.

“Hi, I'm Trunks. We never got formally introduced at the baseball game.” The lavender haired teen held out a hand. Cabba started at it a long moment, then cocked his head in question. “Oh, you take it and shake it.” The demi-Saiyan realized his faux pas.

“Oh!” Cabba grasped it hard and shook it once, then let go. Trunks winced. The other man was definitely stronger than he looked. The Saiyan turned to address the young woman at his side. “Is this your mate?”

The gunslinger and the heir both flushed deep crimson. “Um, no, this is my girlfriend, Mai.”

“Girlfriend?”

“He's courting her, Cabba.” Vegeta shouted back at them, without looking their way.

Understanding dawned on the young warrior. “Oh! My apologies. I didn't mean-”

“No, no, it's fine! I'm only sixteen, I have a while before...that.” Trunks held up his hands awkwardly.

Mai hid her face from them both and grabbed hold of Trunks arm, steering them towards the palace. “Can we go now?”

“Right!” The young man led the way up the coral colored stone road.

******

The inside of the huge structure was cavernous. High ceilings with windows near the tops let in the sunlight and the walls were decorated with tapestries depicting battles and the mythology of the Saiyan race. Vegeta noted that most of the iconography depicted was strikingly similar to the tales he grew up with, just less vicious. Gods and goddesses of his culture were adorned with armor, surrounded by golden ki. Then there was the depictions of the Oozaru. The Great Ape was certainly present here, but told as a legend, and not something these Saiyans were aware as something tangible for himself and any other Saiyan with a tail. Reds, golds, and blues were the dominate colors throughout. “I'd be interested in hearing about your version of the Ligendar Sangunha, Cabba.”

The young man blinked, trying to decipher what the prince was referring to. “Do you mean the Fabunadrla Magna? The Great Tale?”

The prince huffed. They had even toned down the title of their people's legends. “Yes, though we call it the Legend of Blood.”

Eyes going wide, Cabba paused in the long hall. “Tell me, Master, were your people always so violent?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Bulma biting her lip. She knew the answer, and was waiting to see how her husband would respond. She had asked a similar question years ago, and although disappointed by the answer, was not surprised. “Yes. I'm sure at one point we were nearly identical to your people, but I believe it was the civil war that caused the shift. Such a conflict is bound to change a people.

The young man nodded, understanding. The prince looked about the room, taking in all the stories that surrounded him. “However, that doesn't mean that things can't change.” He continued down the hall, crimson cape sweeping the floor behind him.

Bulma strode up next to Cabba and murmered, “If you had known him nearly twenty years ago, you'd see he means it.” The Saiyan nodded, sighing. The rest of the group followed the prince as he paced down the great hall.

As they approached the looming doors at the end of the corridor, Cabba jogged to get in front of the prince, and his fellows joined him, lining either side of the egress. The archway was carved with a strange looking flower that he had never seen before but felt as if he should recognize. It tugged at the back of his mind and he wondered if this was a plant native to this world that was lost to his culture ages ago.

“Please allow me to enter first, followed by Lord Beerus and Whis. When the King is done receiving them, you will be called in.” While Cabba explained protocol, the destroyer and angel flanked the prince.

“We won't be long. I'm starving and I want to get a move on.” Beerus glanced at Whis, who nodded. Vegeta had wondered for a long time if the two were connected in a way that was similar to his bond with Bulma. Whis always seemed to know what Beerus was thinking. The ornate entrance yawned open and Cabba stepped forward onto a deep wine carpet into another cavernous space. The prince drew in a sharp breath. From what Vegeta could see from his vantage reminded him greatly of the throne room of his palace back on Planet Vegeta. But that wasn't what left him astounded, it was what lay at the end of the throne room. A stone throne with a sigil emblazoned atop it sat impressively at the end of the gaping space, raised on a dais and perched pensively was a tall bearded man with flame like hair. His mind jolted back to his childhood to a man, a looming shadow of himself. “Father.” He whispered to himself. The resemblance was uncanny, save for one thing. Rather than a grand widow's peak crowning his forehead, he had bangs, similar to the ones he sported off and on as a child.

Bulma saddled up next to him, taking in the Saiyan before them. Inside Cabba was announcing Beerus and Whis, but the bonded pair ignored the formalities. “The similarities are incredible.” She whispered to him. “If I were to guess correctly, if this planet is a mirror of your homeworld, the rulers of this planet and yours are all from the same bloodline.”

Vegeta nodded, not taking his eyes off the man. “It's uncanny. Let's just hope he doesn't have Father's temper.”

“You mean yours?” She teased.

The turned sharply to his wife, brows furrowed deeply. “You joke, but his pension for flying off the handle was far worse than mine ever has been.” Turning to face the throne room once more, he carefully observed body movements of the man atop of the dais.

“Announcing Prince Vegeta, the princess consort Bulma Briefs, the princess Bulla, and the heir apparent Trunks accompanied by the Lady Mai.” Cabba's voice rang through the chamber.

“Well, showtime.” Bulma forced a smile, but Vegeta shook his head at her.

“Remain dignified, woman.” He held an arm out for her to take.

“Who me? I was raised the wealthiest woman on Earth, I know my way around dignitaries, thank you very much.” Her voice was a sharp whisper as they took a step forward onto the plush carpet. The two faced forward but he sent her a sharp glare through their bond. Behind them followed their children and Mai. Before entering, Trunks picked up Bulla with his free hand.

The man atop the throne straightened up a bit as he observed the couple striding in to the room. As they grew closer to the throne, the sigil came into focus better for the prince and he noted how similar it was to his own crimson one on his left breast. The king stood and stepped down the dais, meeting them at the bottom of it. He was almost a head taller than Vegeta, and regarded them closely, spending extra time to look the prince up and down. “Your highnesses, the king of all Saiyans, Salada.” Cabba finished the formal introductions. The small band bowed before the king.

After a long moment the ruler spoke. “It's astonishing. You could be my son.”

Vegeta straightened quickly, eyes wide. “Do you have a son?”

A sadness took over the king's features. “Unfortunately, no. My wife died in labor. I had a great wish for one some day.” The ruler paused a long moment. This news did not surprise Vegeta. It was common for the queens of their race to forgo nursing pods and try to go to full term. It was a major risk as Saiyan babies were too strong for their own good. A queen might choose this option to prove their strength as a warrior if her legitimacy as mate to the king was questioned. Even Bulma didn't have a natural birth with Trunks. He had bruised and cracked her ribs and had to be delivered via a c-section. Had Bulla stayed in utero any longer, Vegeta had feared she might have done damage as well. “But, thank the gods, I was still blessed with an heir.” Sadala indicated someone they had not noticed up until now. A slender Saiyan female stepped forward from his right and bowed. Her long ebony hair fell down to her waist, and in the light caught a deep shade of red. It was a recessive Saiyan gene, one that Vegeta's own mother had. When she rose to her full height again, the prince noted that she was about as tall as Bulma. “This is Cress, Princess of all Saiyans.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Prince Vegeta, Princess Bulma.” Her voice was soft, but full of the authority afforded by royalty.

“Mommy, I'm hungry.” Vegeta's attention was torn away from the princess to a small voice at Bulma's side. His daughter had hopped down from Trunks arms and was now tugging at her long skirt. Beerus's sharp hearing caught this.

“Yes, let's eat. You Saiyans can get to know each other better over a meal.”

The king nodded in agreement. “Yes, come this way, little one.” Vegeta couldn't help but to smile at this. Not five minutes here on Sadala and she was already winning over hearts.

*****

The banquet hall was another massive room, with foods of all kinds piled high, enough to ensure that both Saiyans and deities got their fill. One thing Bulma realized over the past few years was as the serum integrated with her DNA as that her appetite had vastly increased. It wasn't at the level of Vegeta or the kids, but definitely above that of the average human. Seeing how generous the king's spread was made her ravenous. Vegeta not only ate with great gusto, he seemed to be savoring everything. She got flashes of, no that couldn't be right. Joy? Between bites, she nudged her mate. “What is it?”

Slowing down his pace, she noted a true smile at the corner of his lips. When he had swallowed, it was a full blown grin. “This is true Saiyan food. Of course some of the items are different to how we prepared it because we didn't have exactly the same plants and animals, but the similarities to the food on Planet Vegeta are incredible.”

“So it's good?” She whispered, trying to be polite. If she were honest, she thought it just alright. The meat was flavorful to be sure, but the vegetables were bland, and the fruit lacked the sweetness that she was used to. Some actually reminded of reverse Sour Patch candies.

“Oh gods, no!” His voice as just above a whisper as he practically guffawed. “Nothing as good as our food back home on Earth. But it brings back memories.” He dove back in. While she had access to most of his memories should she so choose, she always felt like she was prying when she touched any of them, but as he devoured his meal he sent her one of the memories that were circling his brain. And for the first time, she saw someone he had never allowed Bulma to see before-his mother.

She nearly dropped her fork and drew in a sharp breath. The heiress didn't dare risk a glance at her husband, lest he realize what he might have inadvertently done. However, her change in demeanor didn't escape Trunks eye. “You okay, Mom?”

Bulma grabbed for her glass of wine and took a sip, nodding. “Yes fine. Just remembered I left something on in the lab. I hope Grandpa notices.” She smoothly slid into the lie, and cursed herself for having to do so. Damnit, why did Vegeta have to be so sensitive about certain things? The prince didn't seem to have taken notice of any of what had just transpired, thankfully.

For the next few moments, Bulma mulled over what he had just shared with her.

_The Saiyan queen was stunning to behold, a goddess. Her long jet black hair fell past her bottom and didn't display any of the gravity defying qualities that most Saiyan's did. In the sun filtering into the room, it caught a deep red sheen and framed her face, which was more square than the prince's, but with gentle curves. And she wasn't tall, perhaps Vegeta's height, but held herself as if she were heads taller. She had always imagined the woman would be slender and fae like, but she was nothing like this. Her hourglass figure was immaculately curved and her armor accentuated those curves in a graceful manor. She was everything a warrior queen should be, but when she gazed at Vegeta in his memories, her eyes were soft, kind. Nothing like his father's harsh look. She also was very pregnant in this memory. In his mind's eye, the royal family was at dinner, Nappa and a few other officials were seated there as well. Most of the men were engulfing their vitals, but the queen's manners were impeccable. No wonder he had never made fun of Bulma for the way she ate and didn't mind that she encouraged their kids to be less savage than Vegeta and Goku. In his mind's eye, the prince was also eating with more decorum than she had ever seen him do before, though it was a struggle to maintain. “Eschalot, let the boy eat how he wants.” His father's voice boomed. Vegeta's gaze shot up to his father and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. Her husband not only deeply respected his father, he feared him. Even though the prince was far more powerful than his father at this age, something about the man struck fear into the boy._

_The queen sighed. “I will not have him acting like some ruffian.” Her voice was soft but aggravated. Hers was the kind of voice that would take control of a room the moment she spoke. At the sound, Vegeta relaxed, finding it comforting and reassuring. To the three year old, his mother was his whole world._

_The king chuckled. ”You coddle him too much, Woman.”_

_Her brows furrowed, clear annoyance on her face, an expression Bulma wore often when arguing with Vegeta. “And you are too hard on him. He's only a boy, not one of your soldiers. Owe!” She doubled over, clutching her belly._

_“Mother!” Vegeta rose, rushing to her side, only to be shoved away by his father. The memory was rushed after that, flashes of her being carried away, and him pulling at Nappa's grip as he watched helplessly, hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks._

This hadn't even been a happy memory. She was confused. Why had he even associated it with their dinner right then? She glanced around the room, which echoed what his memory had been in many ways, even down to the smell of the food. Then it hit her-he was turning an upsetting memory into a better one. It was something she had encouraged him to do years ago, when something from his past that hurt came to mind, he should replace that memory with an new, better one. At that moment, there with is family, he was choosing to create a better memory. She felt her heart grow fuller at the thought.

“Prince Vegeta, tell me more about the Saiyans of your universe. For ages the Legendary was just that, a legend, a bedtime story, but when Cabba returned and showed me that this was an ability that any Saiyan could achieve, I was astounded.” The king set down his wine glass and watched the prince intently.

“It was a legend for our people as well, but one that my father strongly believed that I would attain one day. However,” He paused just perceptively. Bulma rolled her eyes. There went his pride for a split second. “I was not the first to unlock it. My Corrivant, Kakarot was.”

Nodding, the king took this in, listing with rapt attention. “We have not had anyone worthy of that title here on Sadala in nearly a century. He must be an exceptional man.”

It was Bulma's turn to chime in. “He was my childhood best friend and protector. He would do anything to ensure our safety.”

A softer voice joined the conversation and the heiress's attention was turned to Princess Cress. “If I may, I noticed your tails. There are old stories not told in the Fabunadrla Magna, but in other more ancient books that we once had them ourselves. It makes me wonder how we lost ours and you retained yours.”

An impish smirk filled Vegeta's features. “That's because we never stopped becoming the Oozaru.”

All Saiyans in the room froze at these words. Bulma knew he had figured it all out the moment they had entered the palace. The way he had been studying the tapestries in the corridors, he was reading the planet's history. The king's brows furrowed deeply and he stood. “Please excuse me.” He nodded to Beerus and Whis as he straightened. “I will be sure to return before your departure.” With a swish of his cape he left the banquet hall, flanked by two guards.

Trunks leaned over to Cabba who was on one side of him. “What was that all about?”

Clearing his throat, the young man thumped his chest and coughed. “Our legends say that the Oozaru were wicked. If one were spotted, it was hunted and killed. But I am confused, Master. Are you saying that you can become the Oozaru?” Fear flicked across Cabba's features.

Vegeta nodded. “Yes, that's right. Any Saiyan with a tail can.”

It was Cress's turn to speak up. “Then we may have a problem.”


	2. Misunderstanding and missing

“So from the sounds of it, the Oozaru were the Saiyan's version of the werewolf and because tails are a recessive gene, killing off anyone who turned into one caused the ability to cease to be useful and the gene became dormant.” Bulma summarized. Cress had spent the last twenty minutes weaving tales of from Saiyan myth and history, and the scientist was putting the pieces together as the princess spoke.

Cress nodded, her long, dark hair sweeping the back of her chair. “I believe that is the case.”

“Such a stigma is understandable considering a Saiyan loses himself during the transformation.” Whis spoke up, taking a long sip of wine.

“No, that is not true.” All eyes turned towards the prince, who had been silent during the telling of Sadala's history. “With training, a Saiyan can retain himself.”

Cress drew her brows together, a bit upset. “How can you know that?”

“Because I can do it.”

Cabba's eyes grew wide, then glanced at Bulma for affirmation. “Is this true?”

The heiress nodded in return, mind racing back to ages ago, when her prince from the stars came to fight her best friend and became the gigantic beast. “Yes, I've seen it.” She watched the royal mull this over. Centuries of Saiyan myth and history were called into question. “I promise, none of us would ever hurt you.”

“I'm sorry, Princess, but I cannot take your word. You are not a Saiyan.” Cress turned her attention back to Vegeta. “I need your word, Prince Vegeta.”

He straightened in his chair and gave a curt nod. “You have it.” Bulma was a bit put out by this, but she kept her feelings to herself. They had not shared with these royalties the fact that she had altered her own genetics. Under the table, Vegeta took her hand, feeling her disconcertion, and urging her not to let that secret be known just yet. Saiyan trust needed to be earned, always.

The Princess had been watching the two of them intently throughout the entire meal, like a puzzle she was trying to solve. Cabba on the other hand appeared to be a bit uncomfortable by all that had transpired. Sliding back his chair, he got to his feet. “If you'll excuse me, I'll go find the king and explain the misunderstanding.” He nodded at the royalty and deities and swiftly exited the room. 

After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Beerus spoke. “Well, Whis, we may need to take them all back to our universe.” The feline formed deity leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head. “Can't be starting an inter-universal incident, now can we?”

“There will be no need for that.” The king reentered the chamber once again and took his seat, Cabba following at his heels. “My apologies, Prince Vegeta. Our mythology has become deeply ingrained into our society, but it seems much of our true history has been lost to time.” He indicated Vegeta's protégé. “I was reminded that you were the one to teach Cabba about what a Super Saiyan was, something our legends don't even recall.”

Clearing her throat, Cress interrupted her father. “Actually, father, I have been doing some research since Cabba returned from the tournaments.”

“Oh?” The king, turned his attention back to his daughter. Bulma was eager to hear what the girl had learned. Watching her interaction with her guests and her father, the manner of decorum she held was well beyond her years. The heiress was quite impressed. But she had big shoes to fill. Once she became queen, other Saiyans might question her legitimacy and challenge her, as she was a female and could be considered weaker than a male heir. She had to be well versed in her own culture, and Bulma didn't doubt the young woman was quite a warrior in her own right. The thought of sparring with her tickled the back of her mind, and got her heart racing for a moment. Vegeta side eyed her, feeling the sudden adrenaline rush, and held back a smirk. He was enjoying her Saiyan responses far too much.

“There was one manuscript I discovered in the library that talks of a Saiyan warrior who became a demi-god by harnessing his ki. He only discovered this power when his family was attacked by another warring clan and he witnessed his father fall in battle. His rage was so great that it was said that the gods took pity on him and gave him the ability to become a demi-god, with the promise that he would end all the conflict on Sadala.”

Vegeta nodded. “We have a similar legend. The first Super Saiyan was a man who saw the evil in the Saiyan race and tried to irradiate it.” Bulma knew the tale well. Vegeta told it as a bedtime story to Trunks when he was much younger. Vegeta never finished the story when he told it, she wouldn't let him, because in the end, the first Super Saiyan died and failed in his quest. The civil war continued and Sadala was destroyed, leaving them to search for a new home world and conquering Planet Vegeta. She remembered the first time he told her the story, standing outside one cold night on her balcony, gazing up at the stars together. He had come so close to reaching his goal at that point, and she had a feeling he was about to leave her. These thoughts brought back a hollow feeling she had felt even back then, thinking of being separated from him. Even back then, she had fallen deeply in love with him, even though he had yet to even show that his affections were beyond the physical.

Whis leaned forward listening with rapt attention. “It's truly amazing how similar your two histories are, and yet so vastly different. I for one am quite intrigued.” He turned to address Bulma. “When you return from your visit here, I hope you gather more history. I would love to hear more.”

The scientist nodded. “Of course! I'm always hoping to learn more!”

“And well you should. It is the queen's duty to know everything she can about her people.” Cress gave a gentle smile.

In their bond, Bulma nudged her mate. _Hear that, buddy? You need to spill. Everything you know._

_You do know I wasn't ever interested in Saiyan history, right? The only thing that mattered was the Legend._

The cat like deity stretched out his long arms and gave a tremendous yawn. “Whis, I'm exhausted. I need a nap.”

“Yes, my lord.” The angel gracefully rose to his feet, and Beerus followed suit. “We will take our leave.”

*****

Outside the palace, the Briefs gathered to watch the Destroyer and Angel head home in the hexahedron. Whis promised to come back in a month's time. “But should you need me any sooner, please contact me.”

“Right, the communicator. I packed it just in case.” Bulma nodded. Suddenly, arms were around his neck. “Thank you, Whis.”

He was surprised by her sudden act of affection. Angels did not have a concept of love, but being around this family, he had grown fond of them and was beginning to understand it more. “You're quite welcome.”

Bulla was clinging to Beerus's leg. Untangling her, he knelt down to her eye level, looking her over, as if burning the little girl's image into his memory. “Be good. But if anyone crosses you-”

“No mercy!” The little girl cried, grinning from ear to ear.

“That's right.” He beamed, rising once more and patting the child on the head affectionately.

“Beerus!” Bulma scolded him.

He ignored the mother, still smirking. “What? I'm a destroyer. What do you expect?”

Bulma rolled her eyes and padded over to him. “I'll let it slide...this time.” She winked and hugged him as well.

The deity fought the sentiment. “Hey, what are you doing? I'm a Destroyer, not a rag doll!”

“I wouldn't even bother, Beerus. She's never going to stop.” The prince fondly shook his head, amused at his mate. He had tried to fight her affections all those years ago, but it proved impossible. Once Bulma let someone into her heart, she never let them go. And he was glad for that fact. She should have given him up the moment he chose to let Babidi take control over him, yet she never stopped loving him.

The two divine beings bade their farewells and headed down the path to their vehicle. “When we get home I am napping for a week. These Saiyans are far too trying at times.” 

“Be that as it may, you have grown fond of that little girl, my lord. You're going to miss her.” Whis's smile was genuine and kind. He had known Beerus for centuries and had never seen his heart soften in such a way.

The deity huffed and crossed his arms. “Shut up, Whis. If you're saying that I'm getting soft-”

The angel affably cut him of, raising a pale hand. “Not at all, my lord. It was merely an observation. To be completely honest, this family has done something to my own soul I never anticipated. Living with these mortals around has taught me much.”

*****

The sun was beginning to set on Sadala, and Bulla was becoming very sleepy. Once back inside, the princess was waiting them. “Cabba and my father have both retired for the evening. Let me show you to your quarters.”

Bulma had hoisted Bulla to her shoulder, the girl already sucking her thumb in sleepy comfort. This was a habit that Vegeta had tried to break his daughter of months ago, but she was stubborn like her parents and the both of them had given up trying.

The group walked in companionable silence for a long time until Cress spoke up. “I don't mean to pry, but I can't keep from wondering something.” Bulma smiled encouragingly. “Are you bonded to one another?”

Vegeta's countenance was confounded, but Bulma beamed back gently at the young woman as they trod down the stone floor of the halls. “Yes, we are. How did you know?”

“At dinner. It was if you both were having a conversation without words. Of course Saiyans are telepathic, but I assumed you are not. And you both seem to act in sync more often then you realize.” The princess was quite observant, but Bulma should have expected nothing less.

“Cress is bonding a common thing here? In our universe it's not. We were both very surprised by it.”

They turned a corner and paused before a corridor with a dead end. “Yes, it happens from time to time. My parents were bond mates. However they were the first in a few generations of royalty. I believe Cabba's grandparents were also bonded.” She stared off wistfully, and for the first time since they arrived, Bulma was more reminded a fae princess then a warrior destined to be queen. “I hope that my mate and I will be so blessed.”

“I wouldn't call it that exactly.” Vegeta muttered. Having no free hand, she kicked her husband in the shin. “Ouch, quit that woman! I jest.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ignore the Prince of all Grumps.” Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms, turning away. She felt him prickle at the back of her mind, but ignored it.

Giggling, the princess started down the hall. “I think I am going to enjoy having you here.” She paused once more, this time before a heavy looking wooden door with iron hinges. The flower motif was carved into it, painted a deep crimson. “These are your quarters.” She pulled the ornate door open to a common room with fireplace roaring and what looked like a plush couch, but with an extremely high back. Off of this common space were four doors. “There are three rooms and a refreshment unit. If you sound need anything at all, please use this.” She padded over to what looked like a viewing screen with a set of keys next to it. “Press the green one and it will alert a maid or guard.” The princess padded towards the door once more and took her leave. “Cabba should be by in the morning. Have a pleasant rest.” She beamed and closed the door behind her.

Trunks and Mai glanced at Bulma. Three rooms. At Beerus's there had been numerous rooms, and Whis had made one especially for Bulla at Beerus's insistence. Shifting Bulla in her arms, Bulma and Vegeta went from room to room inspecting them. All were the same-a large plush bed with heavy drapery hung on either side. The middle had a balcony looking out to the sea. The one on the left was a little different, with a smaller bed in the corner long with the king sized one. “Trunks, you and Bulla can take this room for tonight. Tomorrow I'll have them move the bed out into the common room. Mai can have the one on the right. We'll take the middle.”

“Awe mom, Bulla flops all over the place! She makes so much noise.” Trunks complained.

Bulma held up a finger, stepping quietly into the bedchamber and pulling back the covers on the small bed. “It's just for tonight. I don't think they had planned on Mai when Whis told Cabba we were coming.” She glanced at the girl apologetically.

“It's fine. Actually, I can sleep with Bulla tonight. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper.” Mai offered.

Bending down, Bulma gently laid the half sleeping girl down and began to undress her. “Perfect. Thank you.”

After uncapsulating her daughter's things and getting Bulla some night clothes, she tucked the girl in handed everyone their own capsules with their luggage. “I know everyone is thrown off by the time change. Sleep well. Oh and Trunks,” She paused, "No sneaking into Mai's room for a makeout session. I _will_ know." 

The teen's cheeks flushed bright red. "Mom!"

The mother just rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know already. Remember, you're our kid." She winked at Vegeta who in turn flushed red.

"Vulgar." He huffed away.

She embraced her son and the girl she had begun to look on as a daughter. In their own room, Vegeta was already unpacking their things and placing them in a dresser of sorts. Bulma paced to the balcony and looked out. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, followed by a fluffy tail snaking around her thigh. He placed his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

“I'm sorry.” 

“For what?” He murmured into her skin. She could feel his confusion at this sudden apology.

She sighed, watching the deep wine waves crash on the ruby shore, the last rays of light glinting of coral mountains in the distance. “You should have had all this. You should be ruling your people and living in a palace like this one. You should be raising an heir to take your place. You had all that taken from you.”

“But I do have all that.” He straightened and held her tighter. “Kakarot might not be much, but I have had him for years, and now there are others. And by Earth standards, Capsule Corp. is a castle. Trunks is being raised to be a fine prince.” He paused. “My life is nothing like what I was promised, no. But I wouldn't change where it has brought me. Besides,” She could feel him smirk, “There never was a Saiyan woman that could compare to you.”

******

The sky was as clear blue as ever, and the wind whispered promises of colder days to come. Each tree was clothed in touches of color, preparing for a show of reds and golds soon. The water gurgled merrily, and the birds told tales that only they understood.

And Goku was bored of it all. 

All of his crops had been harvested weeks ago with the help of the Saiyans, and he in turn helped them harvest from the gardens at Capsule Corp. Now there was little to do but watch the days go by lazily. Of course he had been training the others each daily, but none of it gave him that spark he thrived on. He had thought of going to visit King Kai, but he knew that the god was still pissed at him for not wishing him back. He supposed he _could_ go gather the Dragon Balls and wish him back. It would be something different to do.

Naw. He needed something else.

He sighed, watching the water flow by were he sat at the edge of the river near his home. If Vegeta had been there, the two of them could be sparring together. That would have been a welcome distraction. He wondered how his rival and family were doing in Universe 6. He had begged to come, but for the first time, Bulma actually asked him to stay back. _I need you to look after the Saiyans while we are gone. And...we need this. Well, Vegeta needs this. You understand, right?_

Truth be told, he didn't. His tail thumped impatiently in the grass, mulling it over. He wondered when Whis would visit next. Bulma wasn't here to indulge his need for culinary delights, so really there would be no reason for the angel to visit.

Behind him the grass rustled and he felt a ki approach. Goten plopped onto the grassy bank, throwing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in is chin. His tail began to thump in time with his father's. “Missing Trunks, son?” The boy nodded.

“Yeah, things are really boring. Scalla went off for a few days to the Vacation house with Tarble and the others.” He sighed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Goku watched his son. The teen was growing up so quickly all of a sudden. While he once greatly resembled himself, now it seemed more and more he was growing into his own. hE No longer wore his hair like his father, having recently cut it shorter, most likely to impress a certain Saiyan girl. “Do you miss Vegeta, Dad?” The question startled the warrior. 

Miss...for seven years Goku had been in Other World, able to fight the strongest warriors that had ever lived and learn new techniques. During that time he had thought about his family and friends often, but he couldn't say that he missed them. There was always so much to do, and time seemed to flow differently there. Sometimes he had felt like he had been there for always, and others as if he had just arrived. Those rare moments was when he thought back to home, to ChiChi and Gohan (not even knowing he had a second son at the time), to Krillin and Piccolo, and of course to his best friend Bulma. But when he thought of Vegeta during those times it was different. He never wished his family were there with him, but rather that he could be with them. But when he thought of Vegeta he got fired up, wishing the prince could be there, to see what he saw, to fight with and along side of him. It was as if there was a piece of him missing.

That was how he was feeling right now.

“You know what, yes. I believe I do miss him.”

His son smiled up at him. “It's okay dad. It's normal to miss your best friend.”


	3. By the Light of the Moon

Mai's eyes popped open. She rolled over and looked down at the smaller bed for the little girl sharing the room with her. The sheets and blankets were empty. “Bulla?” She sat bolt upright and scanned the room for the girl in a panic. Hanging over the edge of the bed, she peeked beneath to see if the child was under there. No signs of the girl anywhere. It was then she realized the door had been left ajar. “No, no, no, this is bad.” She threw on a robe and dashed from the sleeping chamber and into the common area. The door leading to the outside passage was also agape. She flung it open and rushed into the hall. She gazed down the the dark corridors. At that moment she wished she had taken up Trunks's offer to teach her to use and read ki. Vegeta would be furious not just at Bulla for leaving the rooms, but at Mai for losing the little girl. She sighed. Well, there was nothing else to do but get the prince and the heiress out of bed to help locate her. Outside she head a loud crash and a roar. Crap.

She ran back inside their quarters and banged on Bulma and Vegeta's door. It swung open immediately. Vegeta loomed there in his sleep shorts and tee, Bulma scooting up behind him pulling on a hoodie over her tank top.

“Bulla-” The young woman started.

“I know, her ki surge woke me up.” Another loud roar and cries sounded outside. The bonded couple locked eyes and Vegeta turned heel towards the balcony. He tossed aside the doors and shot off the side of the building. Bulma and Mai followed after, watching him fly off from the precipice.

“Aren't you going to help?” Mai frowned, watching the prince disappear into the night.

Bulma's face was drawn in worry. “Unfortunately, if what we believe has happened has taken place, I can't help this time. Vegeta is the only Saiyan alive that can.”

*****

The wind whipped at the prince's face as he circled the castle, looking for the calamity. Above him, the moon shone brightly down onto the red planet below, making it glow eerily. As he scanned the planet, he pressed a button on his watch and with a poof, he was in his battle armor. He rose an eyebrow in interest. Bulma had designed this same teach for Gohan years ago with his Great Saiyaman disguise. Vegeta had scoffed at it at the time, but now years later, Bulma insisted that he give it a try. So she made him a wrist watch, which also tracked his heart, power level, enemies ki levels, and numerous other things. He nodded approvingly. Well, this device was proving more useful than he initially thought.

Below, movement caught his eye before he felt the next ki surge. A large form was stomping on the beach, deep brown fur sheened in blue. The beast gave another roar, pounding its chest. It was exactly as he had feared. He daughter had gazed into the moon. He pressed another button on the watch and a device resembling a scouter appeared over his eyes. The visor was tinted blue and reached across his face from a speaker placed on one ear. By right, this should keep him from transforming if he should accidentally look up as well. He tapped the side of the modified scouter and a sound crackled on the other end.

“You know you could just send me your thoughts like usual.” Bulma's voice came into the earpiece.

“And miss the sound of your nagging?” He growled a tease. “She's on the beach. I hope this visor works.”

“Since when has my tech ever failed us?” Her voice was cocky.

He landed on a cliff side across where his daughter in her ape form was rampaging, throwing his hands on his hips. “Young lady!” The beast paused her flailing and turned to find where the voice was coming from. “This is _not_ how a princess behaves.” As he spoke, he projected his words into her mind. As he touched it, he felt the heat of pure Saiyan rage. Every thought was disjointed and her world was tinted red. Damn, this was going to be hard. Communicating with Bulma during her rage hadn't been difficult, but they were bonded, thoughts and emotions flowed like water.

Several sets of feet landed behind him. He didn't need to face them to know who had joined him. “What is the meaning of this, Prince Vegeta?” The king strode up to stand beside him, brows furrowed in outrage.

“You promised!” Cress took her place next to her father.

Cabba dashed to the side of his master. “I assure you, there is a logical explanation!”

Vegeta interrupted them. “There is.” He sighed, eyes never leaving his daughter's beastly form. “My daughter is only two. She was being naughty, got out of bed and gazed at the full moon. We can set blame later. Let me teach her how to control her ape form and then we can discuss the consequences of this situation.” He launched off the cliffside and got right in his daughter's now ape formed face. She swung at him and dodged out of the way. “Eschalot!” Suddenly she froze, staring at her father in rapt interest.

“Daddy?” The voice that rumbled out of the beast was a rumble, but behind it he could hear a scared little girl. He had got through for the moment.

“Yes, princess. You need to control your anger. You can do it, you are a Saiyan, royalty, and my daughter.” The great ape watched him intently, concentrating hard on his every word. “A princess always controls her rage. Can you do that?” He spoke these last words slowly but with great authority, as a father and a prince.

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded.

Out of nowhere, a Saiyan warrior flew towards them both, buzzing in her face. “Never mind all this. You can't reason with an Oozaru, you kill it.” He began to charge his ki. Vegeta watched in horror as his daughter reeled, growling again. 

He had been so close to getting through to her! “No, you fool!” He shoved the warrior away, knocking the blast into the sky. The warrior was slammed to the ground in turn by the great ape. 

A voice crackled in his ear. “That idiot! You were so close. What can you do now, Vegeta?”

Gazing at the beast before him, he slowly closed his eyes. “I break my word.”

The prince flew back to the cliff and shouted towards the princess. “I know I gave my word that I would not transform, but your warrior has given me little choice. My daughter was so close to controlling her rage until he interfered.” Slowly he drifted down towards her. “Please.” He paused, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

Glancing towards the raging Oozaru on the shore who was kicking up the waves and smashing another cliff, her eyes cut towards the prince. “Fine, as long as you both return to your base forms quickly.”

He nodded curtly and blasted off. “No, Vegeta this is a bad idea. Don't-” her voice faded away as he pressed a button on his watch and the visor poofed back into storage. _Don't think you can get away so fast from me!_ Now her voice was in his head.

 _You don't want to stay in here for this, woman._ He landed on the shore, yards away from his daughter. She watched him land, her form dwarfing him in the shadow cast by the moon light.

_You know I'm not going anywhere._

He turned his gaze away from the great ape before him and gazed up into the sky at the moon, embracing the change about to come. Every cell in his body vibrated and charged with power. It had been years since he had done this, but the sensation was like a drug. Pure rage flowed through him as he grew and changed. Muscles bulged, his mouth elongated, canines sliding down from shafts, gleaming. His mind was full of blood and fury. He embraced it, letting it flow through him. He and the rage were one. And behind it all was fear. This was what caused the Oozaru to rage. And the Prince of all Saiyans feared nothing. He pushed it aside and stretched out his new form.

*****

Grasping at her head, Bulma fell to her knees screaming. “Mom!” Trunks ran to her side, holding her. 

Searing heat and rage poured into her through the bond. She felt it burn into her mind and singe her soul. This was so much like the rage she had experienced when her cells assimilated with the Saiyan DNA.

Mai stood feeling helpless, watching her suddenly thrash. “What's wrong?”

“I think it's the bond between her and Dad.” He glanced out the balcony and watched as his father transformed in the distance.

Taking a steadying breath, she let the rage wash over her and into her. She felt its power and embraced it, let it become part of her. She sat up and opened her eyes. 

“Um, Mom?” Trunks stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were deep crimson like his father's in his Oozaru form.

Slowly, she turned her gaze from the balcony view towards her son. “I'm fine, Trunks.” Her voice was deeper, and held a power he had never heard before from her. She got to her feet and strode to the edge of the balcony, standing there a moment. Without looking down, she pressed a button on her watch and with a poof her own battle armor was on. She glanced back, “I'm going to go help your father.”

“Wait, mom!” Trunks shouted and ran towards her, but it was too late. She shot off into the sky and towards his father and sister.

*****

In front of him, the other great ape watched him intently. He paced towards her, huge feet rumbling with each step. “Eschalot.” His voice growled as it boomed into the night.

She cocked her head to the side watching him a long moment. Before he could speak again, she raised her fists and beat against her chest, roaring. Deep down he was rather proud of her, displaying her dominance was highly valued trait in a transformation. But he needed her to control her mind. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her hand down firmly and growled. “Enough.”

Eyes narrowing, she stomped her feet. He knew this hissy fit well, and wouldn't stand for it while she was at her base form and he certainly wouldn't stand for it now.

A spike in ki swiftly approaching him turned his attention away. He turned his gaze towards it, and in that second, she broke free and swung at him. The prince was hurled back into the ocean. By the time he was back on his feet, he could see a small figure floating in front of the huge form of his daughter. “Bulma, what are you doing?” His voice echoed off the cliffs.

She turned sharply to stare straight into him, eyes glowing red. The air sucked out from his lungs. “I'm getting my daughter back.” Her voice was in a lower register and almost vibrated when she spoke. 

It was as if she had gone through the stages of transformation without changing. _The bond._

His mate turned towards the Oozaru before her, who had been watching her intently. “Bulla. You need to stop.” Her voice was full of authority, and immediately the great ape paused in her rampage, eyes focused on her mother, transfixed. He watched them both on edge, knowing that though she was far stronger than any human now, she wouldn't survive a direct hit from their daughter. Bulma floated closer and lightly touched her daughter's now huge hand. “I know you are scared, but everything is going to be okay.” The gigantic hand opened and her mother stepped onto the soft pad. Bulla lifted her hand so that her mother was now eye level with her.

“Mommy?” The voice that came out this time only barely sounded like a beast, and more like a frightened little girl. She brought the female closer to her face.

Nodding, Bulma took a step forward and placed a hand on her daughter's soft, furry cheek. The great ape closed her eyes and almost purred. “Shhh...it's okay now. Mommy's here.”

One great tear fell from the Oozaru's eye and Vegeta swore he could hear Cress gasp as it splashed onto the sand. Very slowly, the giant ape began to shrink in size and he watched in amazement as eventually the form of his little girl appeared upon the beach, waves lapping at her naked form. Bulma tenderly picked the child up and cradled her in her arms and paced down the water's edge towards him as he too reverted back into his own base form. As he did so, he saw the ruby glow leave her eyes and they returned to their sapphire color. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion as she reached him and he grabbed them both in his arms. He was weak as well, but managed to fly them safely back to the cliffs.

The prince knelt on the ground, laying them both down beside him gently. Swiftly, he pressed the button on his watch and the visor reappeared over his eyes. “Master!” Cabba jogged to his side and offered him a flask of water, which he took gratefully. The royal family paced over, watching them all with rapt attention. “See your highness, they never meant any harm! Everything is fine now”

Sadala's eyes narrowed, watching the royal family of the parallel universe. “Yes, but I feel like you have been keeping something from us. Your mate is human, but her ki feels Saiyan, yet not like that of your children.”

Vegeta took a deep breath. “My wife is a scientist. She experimented with Saiyan genetics and now has many of our traits.” He didn't wish to share this information so soon, as he knew that at least throughout the 7th Universe, such tampering was considered taboo. He had been exposed to it in the Frieza Force and had been disgusted by it. It had taken him ages to get used to the fact that Bulma was playing with his own DNA to learn more about his heritage.

Cress spoke up. “Why would she do such a thing?” He face looked a bit perturbed.

The king continued to watch how he cradled his wife's head. “Don't you see, my child? It's because of their Bond.”

Nodding, the ghost of a smile touched the prince's lips. “Yes, sir. She was afraid I would outlive her. She almost didn't use it until the day our family and friend were threatened, then she took it to help defend us.”

The king offered the prince a hand to get to his feet. Vegeta looked at it, dumbfounded. For a king to offer anyone his hand was a great show of respect. He took it, and rose to his feet, bowing his head. “You do me honor, your highness.”

“It seems we have a lot to learn from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, I know, but I had been dying to work on this sequence!


	4. Lessons

It was well into the morning when Cabba called on the Briefs. The banging on the door sent the prince rolling off the bed with a start. Vegeta hadn't slept that hard in ages, and when he observed that much of the day had passed already, he cursed under his breath. But it figured. The Oozaru transformation required a vast amount of energy. As he made his way out of the room into the common area, he noted Bulma was still sleeping soundly. He wouldn't disturb her. His mind reeled back to the previous night, her eyes glowing red, piercing the night. Outside the room, Trunks and Mai were already up, and his son was answering the door.

The prince strode up behind his son. “Oh, Master! You are up.”

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and nodded curtly. “Yes. If we missed the morning meal, I apologize.”

Cabba held his hands up, “No, you're quite fine. Most of the palace slept in after last night's activities. I was coming to get you all to eat though. Um,” He paused, looking a bit sheepish. “How is your daughter?”

Glancing behind him to Mai, he raised an eyebrow in question. “Still sleeping.”

“She won't remember what happened, most likely. If she had been older, she would have been able to retain some of what occurred as she was able to get a sense of herself at the end.”

Cabba nodded, still a bit uncomfortable. Trunks opened the door further. “Why don't you come in and wait while we all get ready. I'd love to hear more about Sadala.” His son indicated the young warrior enter in.

Shaking his head, Cabba declined. “No, that's fine, we can talk over the mid morning meal. I'll come back in a bit to escort you.” He bowed and headed back down the corridor.

Trunks shut the door and frowned. “Dad, he's scared of us now. Bulla's only two, she didn't know any better. Don't they understand-”

“We Saiyans are prideful and cling to our traditions.” Vegeta cut him off. “If they see the Oozaru as a threat and not as a tool for war, it will take more than what occurred last night to convince them. For some of us it takes a lifetime to slay our demons.” The prince glanced away towards his bedchamber and he sleeping mate. _I wouldn't be here if she hadn't believed in me so much._

His son nodded. Mai came up to stand next to him. “If anyone can convince them that things can change it's Bulma. She never once questioned my past, just believed in my future.” She slipped her hand into Trunks. Months ago, back on Beerus's world Bulma brought up the fact that she knew Mai was the same woman from her childhood but saw that she had been given a second chance with their wish to be young again. She was proud of the young woman for choosing to forge her own path now. Just as she had with Vegeta, Bulma believed in the power of others to change if they chose to.

A small smile crossed Vegeta's lips and he nodded, then paced back to his chambers, slipping in quietly. Bulma was still laying there, cocooned in blankets. Bending over, he lightly kissed her forehead. “What time is it, Vegeta?” She murmured.

“Well into the day. You need to get up. Cabba will be returning soon.” He found a spot next to her and brushed a stay strand of blue hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, the sapphire spheres that had mesmerized him for all these years. Once again his mind flashed back to their red glow the previous night. “Bulma, you...” He couldn't find the words. “Please don't connect with me like that again while in Oozaru form.”

Her brows furrowed. “Vegeta, I'm fine.”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “Yes, for now. But you could have lost yourself again. You are still more human than Saiyan. I...” He trailed off.

A warm hand graced his cheek gently. “Stubborn prince. You won't lose me.”

“You can't know that!” He raised his voice, then sighed. “We got lucky last night.”

Propping herself up, she offered a smile. “It wasn't luck, it was our bond.”

****

Sadala and Cress were not at the mid morning meal, and Vegeta suspected it was because they weren't entirely sure how to deal with their guests. He had broken his word to Cress, something Saiyans did not take lightly. But he had returned to his base form quickly, keeping his new promise. Cabba was more relaxed now. He and Trunks seemed to be getting along, talking about fighting techniques and speaking at length about fusion. The prince was so lost in thought that he missed when his son addressed him. “What?”

“You and Goku have fused a couple times now, too, right?” Trunks was beaming with pride.

The prince rolled his eyes. “Yes, but with Potara earrings. He keeps trying to get me to do that ridiculous dance thing you and Goten do. And for the record, I fight alone. Fusion is always a last resort.”

Beside him, he heard his wife clear her throat. Elbows propped on the table, she held a mug of instant coffee she had brought with her between two hands, eyes narrowed at him. “So what do you call what we have been training to do for the past several months?”

Red rushed to his cheeks, “That's completely different. You're my bond mate.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the large double doors to the banquet hall being thrust open. All eyes cut that direction. Sadala stalked in, followed by Cress and a small entourage of attendants. Bulla sat up more and waved at the princess. She had been bubbling about the young woman all morning, thrilled to meet a real life princess like herself. But Cress was cold, ignoring the little girl. Both she and her father were focused on Vegeta and Bulma. “This doesn't look good, Dad.” Trunks leaned in to whisper.

Vegeta and Cabba both stood and bowed at the royalty, followed haphazardly by Trunks and Mai. Bulma didn't move a muscle. “Woman!” The prince hissed under his breath.

“No talky until I am done with coffee.” She took a long sip from her mug.

“Bulma!”

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, but rather than bowing, she waved, feigning cheerfulness. “Good morning!”

 _What do you think you're doing?_ He was practically yelling at her through their bond.

 _I don't see them bowing to the Prince of all Saiyans. So until they do, I see no reason to reciprocate. Besides, I'm not done with my coffee._ His anger flared, but she brushed it off.

“Prince Vegeta, what happened last night-” Sadala started, but Cress broke him off.

“You broke your word!”

Sadala looked sharply at his daughter. “Silence! You have made your feelings on this matter quite clear, child.” He turned his gaze back to the prince. “I understand it was an accident.” His eyes cut away to the little demi-Saiyan princess waving, tail waggling with excitement. “I just have one question.” Vegeta nodded, indicating he voice his concern. “How was it that she did not know about the full moon?”

Before he could get an answer out, Bulma chimed in. “We no longer have a moon on Earth. It was destroyed to prevent such transformations. She has never seen one before, so naturally she was curious.” She fondly ran a hand through her daughter's blue locks.

The king glanced towards his daughter once more. “Are you satisfied now?”

Crossing her arms, the young woman frowned. “I suppose.” Well, that was one crisis averted for the moment. But they would have to work how to regain their trust, especially that of the princess.

Cress's hardened glare shifted down. By her leg, Bulla had scurried and was now tugging at the princess's armor. The little girl beamed up at her. Slowly, her features softened. He watched in wonder as the wall the young woman had built up since the night before began to break down. The prince didn't know how she did it, but that girl had the power to make anyone melt. “Yes, princess?”

“D'you have lotsa pretty dresses 'n crowns?” Bulla's eyes were wide in wonder.

Cress seemed a bit confused by this question. “No, I'm afraid I don't. I wear mostly armor.”

“Oh.” The little girl's face seemed downcast for a moment, then brightened with an idea. “Tha's okay, you kin have somea mine! I brought lots!” The little demi-Saiyan grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, and we can drink tea 'n talk about fightin' bad guys!”

The princess knelt and took the child in. “You really are an innocent thing, aren't you?” She whispered to herself. She caught Vegeta watching them both intently. She signed, seemingly resigned to forgo her poorly obtained conclusions from the previous evening. “My apologies, highness. Such a dear creature like this could never mean any harm.” She turned her attention back to the little girl. “I would love to have tea with you, dear.”

The girl squealed with joy and threw her arms around the princess, whose eyes went wide, then softened and embraced the child in return. And just like that, his daughter was acting as a diplomat between two universes.

*****

The training facilities were quite different than Panet Vegeta's-outdated in the way of tech, but spacious. Upon seeing them, Bulma's mind raced with ideas to help upgrade the place. _Need I remind you that we are here to visit, not work?_ Vegeta stopped her amid her internal designing reverie. She faced him with a pout, sighed and followed Cabba over to what appeared to be a wall of lockers. None of them had keys, but when he placed his hand on one, it slid open, revealing a ratty looking set of armor. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

“Oh! I never wear my good armor when I'm training, I destroy each set too quickly. This is made from a lower quality material.” He indicated a few open lockers near by that had new sets in them. “If you wish not to damage yours, you are welcome to any of ours.”

Vegeta threw him a smirk. “Bulma makes mine. If I destroy it, it's just an opportunity for her to improve it.”

She grinned in turn. “Besides, I packed plenty.” She had been wearing gym clothes down to the facilities, but looking at the Saiyans sparring, she realized that none of them did anything half way. She noted that the walls had sustained much damage over time and had been repaired with new metals many times. Vegeta of course was already in his armor, the one thing he felt most comfortable in. A press of a watch button and a poof later and she was in her own set of armor. Vegeta had opted for his blue set for this trip so she created a new set of her own to match. He eyed her up and down approvingly. “Trunks, did you want to wear yours or try theirs?”

While Mai and Bulla were being entertained by Cress with a tour of the palace, Trunks opted to join his parents, itching to fight Cabba. He eyed the offered armor, then shook his head. “Naw, I'm good.” He adjusted his sword at his back and tugged on his jacket. In the past month or so he had filled it out and was really looking more than ever like his future counterpart. It amazed her how much he looked up to his older self, but to Bulma, they were both her boys, the same yet unique. One thing that made him different from Future Trunks was his attitude. He was very much his father's son.

“Well then, shall we?” Cabba indicated the room before them and they followed him over. The floor was a soft material, much like training mats, but they felt far more absorbent while still retaining their stiffness.

Her son flashed a grin at Cabba, who returned it. “You ready?” Trunks pulled out his sword, positioning himself before the young warrior.

The Saiyan nodded. “Let's see it.” With a shout, he glowed gold, eyes narrowing.

“Oh we're gonna play that way, okay.” Trunks stomped one foot on the floor and was instantly gilded. Cabba's eyes went wider for a moment at this ease of transformation, then narrowed again. Trunks sprung forward, blade singing in the air. Cabba dodged and rolled, springing back to his feet. The demi-Saiyan anticipated this and kicked his feet out form under him, but Cabba was quick, backflipping twice. Tossing his blade aside towards his parents, Vegeta caught it deftly out of the air, then handed it to Bulma.

“Good, he sees it.”

Bluma cocked her head in question. “What, that Cabba is faster than his sword because how how light he is?”

Nodding, the prince didn't take his eyes off the two combatants. As they fought, a small crowd of Saiyans gathered around the outside of the chamber to watch. Many of them whispered to one another in awe. “He is also a very quick learner. If given the opportunity, he would cease the sword from Trunks and use it against him. The boy still isn't skilled enough against someone with a blade when he lacks one.”

The heiress grinned playfully. “Well, if you fought him with it while he was unarmed, I'm sure he would learn quickly.”

“Tch, I do not use weapons.” Then he stole a side long glance at her, lowering his voice. “I am a weapon.”

She snaked an arm through his crossed ones and whispered into his ear lightly, “Tell me that again tonight.” Pulling back, she winked at him and watched his face flush red for just a moment, which was replaced by a wicked grin.

“You're playing with fire, woman.”

A bright light turned their attention away, as Cabba was pulling his arms back above his shoulders, hands cupped and a bright light forming. Trunks shocked face mirrored the prince's own reaction to seeing the Saiyan use the Royal attack for the first time. But their son was swift to reciprocate, and pulled his own arms back, this time low. Crapbaskets, no not here-Vegeta's voice cut through the air. “Enough.” Both men immediately stopped and powered down. He strode over to their son, face cross. “I know you understand how to use that attack, but control over its power takes a lifetime to master. Kakarot has been using it since he was a boy, and he is still mastering its power. It's why I refuse to learn it. Hone one ability, mater it. Don't let it master you. Had you used the Kamehameha here, the whole building might have been destroyed.” He paced over to Cabba. “I recognize that you know how to use Galick Gun, and you use it well in combat, but have you mastered using it in a sparring situation?”

A bit ashamed, Cabba looked away. “No master.”

He clapped a hand on the young warrior's shoulder. “Don't be so eager to show off. You are an incredibly fast student, but never forget to master what you learn before you move on to something else.” He glanced at Trunks. “My son has been using Galick Gun since the time he learned how to harness his ki, but he only started mastering control over it when he was eight. Keep working at it, and then show me what you can do.” His features softened, and he removed his hand from Cabba's shoulder with a nod. Striding over to Bulma once more, he crossed his arms.

_Softie._

_Shut up, woman_

******

Mechicka had been living on Sadala in secret for a number of years now. Out of all the beings in this universe, the Saiyans had the most potential for power over which he could use and control. His only issue was they were all quite good. Oh sure there were law breakers and bandits, but there wasn't enough wickedness in their hearts to use for his own purposes. Over the years, Mechicka had many servants, but each one fell, killed by Saiyans. Which was why he decided to find one to serve him. There were new arrivals to the planet he discovered, a full blooded warrior, two half breeds, a human, and someone with a very interesting makeup. She was human, but had been altered, Saiyan genetics fused with her own. And the warrior had a past it seemed, but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find a trace of evil within him. It was as if it had been wiped out. But this unique female, she had seen things, and had potential. She had been hurt and had an inner rage that was still quite wild. While overall she could be considered good, but the seeds were there. And he was intrigued.

As he gazed into his crystal, the wizard watched the woman absorb the Great Ape rage from her mate. Bonded to him, Mechicka discovered. Well, that would make things difficult. While he couldn't sever a Saiyan bond, he could block it, cutting the two of them off. However, it was only temporary. Once he had done that, he would only have moments to take over her mind.

The wizard would have to wait for the right moment. He had to get her alone, otherwise her mate might still convince her to fight his magic off. He searched her memories and found a strong one filled with betrayal. Her mate's betrayal. Yes, that would do nicely.


	5. The Spell

The weeks went by with many things to see and do on Sadala. Bulma enjoyed time in the library with Cress and Mai, with Bulla at their side, playing. Vegeta spent much of his time working with Cabba, Trunks, and other warriors who wished to learn from the great prince from the other universe. He hated to admit it, but he had become quite the teacher, even though his methods perhaps were a bit unconventional at times. Bulma was learning a lot about this version of Saiyan culture, and the prince eventually gave in when she kept nagging him about upgrading things around the palace for their hosts. Before long, they even had their own gravity chamber.

But in the back of her mind, Bulma felt like something was off. Vegeta was so focused on working with the younger warriors, that even when they had time to spar, she felt like he had little left for her. It actually stung a bit. Of course she understood, but it made her throw herself into more projects.

One afternoon they finally had some time to themselves and Bulma was quite excited. Vegeta even seemed to be energized as well. She flirted a bit with him on the way down to the training facilities.

“So, what reward will I receive when I beat you?” She winked.

A sly smirk crossed his regal features. “What makes you think you will beat me, woman?”

Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it and leaned in. “I know your weaknesses, and I know you won't hurt me.”

“Tch.” His face flashed pink a moment. When they arrived in the large training space, there was a bit of commotion. Caulifla and Kale had just returned from a mission. After the Tournament of Power they had joined the Sadala special forces, having been invited in person by the king, being forgiven of their crimes and promised quite the reward and salary if they joined. Caulifla couldn't say no, and her bond sister was pleased to be doing something with her new found abilities. “Where is he?” The wild haired warrior girl stalked in, looking around for someone. Across the room, she spotted Cabba. “Hey! There you are!” She dragged Kale across the room. “I heard that Vegeta was here!” Around the corner, the prince appeared, adjusting his gloves. “You! You _are_ here! Great! You can train Kale!” She shoved the shy girl towards the flame haired man, who appraised her.

“Still having trouble controlling your power?” He folded his arms, cocking a brow.

She nodded timidly. “Yes, sir.”

“But she's amazing, she's able to retain herself more now!” Caulifla elbowed her bond sister, who blushed.

Behind them, Bulma joined them, now dressed in her armor. She padded over to stand next to her husband. “Oh you must be Caulifla and Kale. Goku spoke highly of you both.”

“This is my bond mate, Bulma.” The prince introduced his wife.

The two young women bowed. “It's an honor.”

The prince side eyed his wife. “They just asked me if I would take some time to train Kale.”

Bulma tried hard to hide her disappointment. She had been waiting the past few days for this sparring session. “Oh. Yes, of course.”

He turned his attention back towards the warrior women. “We will have to train in the wilderness, this space won't due.”

Caulifla nodded, hardly containing her excitement, and Kale managed a smile. “That sounds great! Cabba, you should come, too!”

The conversation became very animated as the four of them headed towards the exit. With a sigh, Bulma pulled up her glove and tapped at her watch, her armor poofing away. Well, she could always go take a nap. She had been feeling rather tired recently anyway. And Trunks and Mai had taken Bulla for a few hours, so she might as well take advantage of the time alone.

*****

It was a small tendril of heat to start, but it slowly began to fill the corners of her mind. She barely registered the fact that she had been cut off from Vegeta, still half asleep on the bed. But it was the voice that woke her up. _Princess Bulma._

She sat up with a start, head suddenly rushing. “Who's there?” Frantically she looked around the room. The pain in her head began to throb more now that she was sitting up, and she placed a hand there to somehow stop it.

_Oh, I'm not there, my dear. My name is Mechicka and live elsewhere on the planet. I'm a wizard and have been observing you since you arrived._

She drew her brows into a frown. Something about this seemed like it should be familiar to her. _What do you want?_

The voice chuckled within her head, and the pain slowly increased. _Just to help you. Your mate left you behind. Didn't even ask you to come. He doesn't value you does he? But time and again you have proven him wrong. You are quite formidable. All he cares about is his own power and abilities._

Suddenly the tiled floor seemed quite interesting. This wizard was voicing thoughts she had kept buried from even Vegeta. _Yes._ She sighed. _But I can't go Super Saiyan God or Blue like him, and it feels like he holds it against me, even when we spar._

 _But you can, and he knows it._ The Wizard called up the memory Vegeta controlling her body during the fight against Fannel. At the time she hadn't really thought about it, but she had been able to go all the way to Blue, but only for a moment. She had assumed her body hadn't been strong enough to hold his ability, she never considered the fact that she just needed more training and could do it all on her own. And with access to his knowledge... Had he been holding her back and keeping this from her? This sudden realization stung of betrayal. _You haven't fully trusted him for years now, have you?_

Her eyes cut to the balcony. “Vegeta would never hurt me.” She spoke the words aloud as if to convince herself.

 _Are you so sure?_ The memory of her aircraft getting shot down and watching as Vegeta did nothing to save her. _He let you nearly die._ Memories of the wicked version of her husband sending a blast directly next to where she was standing flashed before her. The heat in her brain became a fire, burning and sending pain to blur her vision. _And he nearly killed you._

She grabbed at her head, hot tears stinging her face. _He's changed!_

_But you still don't fully trust him not to betray you again. In his quest to grow stronger he has consistently chosen power over you. Wouldn't you like to prove to him your true strength? If you were equal or even stronger than him, you would never have to worry about him betraying you again. You have so much potential. I can help you unlock your true power and increase it._

“What do you get out of this?” By now she was on her feet stumbling over to the balcony, clinging to the door frame.

 _Nothing really._ The voice chuckled. _Fight him and prove your worth._ Now her torment was a raging inferno, a tornado of fire, seeking to engulf her. _You feel the power, now embrace it. Let the pain consume you._ Energy coursed all around her, red and horrible. And so tempting. Her Saiyan desire to become stronger was dominating her scientific sense, adrenaline pumping. In the back of her mind a small prickle fought through the flames, her bond fighting to reassert itself.

She pushed it back and embraced the pain.

She screamed, power coursing through her. She stumbled to the balcony and held the rail. Red bolts of energy were absorbed into her body, and with one final flash, she flopped to the cold tile floor like a rag doll. For a long time she lay there, unable to move, but when she had gathered herself, she felt a new strength within her. Getting to her feet, she sauntered into the bedchamber once more and looked into the mirror. Her reflection was not one she recognized, but she was rather pleased. Her features were sharper, eyes dark, skin pale, and on her forehead a scripted M sat. She grinned. So, Mechicka was this universe's version of Babidi. She drank in this new power coursing through her. She had always been a confident person, but now, she felt like a queen, able to subjugate whole armies with a flick of her wrist. It was intoxicating.

In the back of her mind, she could feel Vegeta rocketing her way. He was full of fear and desperation. Oh, yes the bond. Swiftly, she threw up a wall to keep him out of her mind. She didn't need him. She laughed inwardly. It was actually sad how much the proud prince depended on her. Truly, he was nothing without her. She had provided a home, food, armor, and training tech. He needed her to become who he was. But she became who she was all on her own. It was amazing how clear everything was to her now. She felt so free.

With a touch to her watch, she was armored and leapt off the balcony, shooting away from the palace and away from Vegeta. Oh, she knew he would come find her, but she wanted time to adjust to her new power, and embrace who she really was.

*****

“Stop!” The prince dropped to one knee, feeling a void where Bulma's constant presence usually sat comfortably in his mind. He clutched his chest in pain. No, she wasn't dead, but something had cut them off. He could still feel her ki, but it was like static, and jolting with power fuzzing in and out. Something was horribly wrong. With great effort he got to his feet as the three Saiyans watched him. “I have to go.”

Kale powered down to base form, eyes full of concern. “What's wrong?”

Vegeta glanced at Cabba. “It's Bulma. I've been cut off.”

The young man nodded, understanding. “Go.” Vegeta returned the curt nod and shot up into the sky back toward the palace, leaving the three Saiyans behind.

He reached out to feel her ki, but it was all wrong. It wasn't like when had she let rage take over, no it was something completely different, and yet something about it was strangely familiar. As he shot across the sky, the connection was suddenly reestablished, then swiftly he was walled off from her. What was happening? When he landed on the balcony, he realized that she must have just left, her ki moving to the west. There was a rapid knocking on the door, and the prince flung it open. Trunks stood there brows furrowed in worry. “Mom.” The boy had felt it, too.

“Yes. I was cut off, but now she has put up a barrier.” He scanned the room, looking to see if she had taken anything with her. Nothing had been moved, and her watch wasn't on its charger. “I'm going. Take care of your sister.”

“No, I want to come with you.” Trunks took a defiant step forward.

The prince crossed his arms in response. “I understand your concern, but this is something I need to do on my own.” The young man scowled, but nodded.

Turning heel, the prince dashed towards the open balcony doors once more and leapt off into the sky. It felt like an eternity before he spotted her on the horizon, back to him, staring off at the slowly setting sun. She was dressed in her armor, arms crossed. “Woman, what the hell is going on?” He landed some feet away and began to stalk toward her.

“You know, I never got over your betrayal.” She didn't move, and her voice was like ice.

He paused, frowning. “What?” Was she speaking of letting Babidi control him? That was so long ago, and he was another man now, though the ghosts of his past still haunted him more than he would like to admit.

“What hurts the most is that not only did you betray us, you chose power over your family. You always choose power.” He took one tentative step towards her as she spoke. “Even today, you were so eager to prove your strength, you dropped everything to spar and train Kale. You didn't even bother to ask me to come, because to you I'm weak. And you don't value weakness.”

“Bulma, you know that's not true.” He fought to keep is voice hard and steady.

Whipping around, she finally faced him, and his words were caught in his throat. Her skin was pale, features gaunt, but it was the M emblazoned on her forehead that sliced through his heart. The same scripted letter he wore when controlled by the wizard. “Yes, it is, my prince.” She used the title like a mockery, nearly spitting it out. “And you know, the funny thing is, you'd be _nothing_ without me.” She took in his features, a wicked and twisted grin filling her own. “It hurts, doesn't it?”

“What did he promise you?” He regained his composure, fighting the sick feeling in his stomach.

Nonchalantly, she fiddled with the cuff of her glove, tugging it more tightly. “Just to unlock the power within me that you jealously have neglected to show me was there.”

“What?” His voice was incredulous.

She sauntered up to him, stroking his cheek with a gloved finger. “Oh, don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you.” She lightly slapped it and continued pacing away from the cliff side. His mind was reeling from all of this. It was only then that he realized that she had barely fought off this parallel wizard, she hadn't even gone Super Saiyan as he had to fight Babidi. And this stung more that words. Had she been so bitter all these years? She had said that she had forgiven him and was glad he had learned from his mistakes, but perhaps she had been cut deeper than even she consciously realized. She was always being so strong for everyone else, but had he been strong for her? Guilt swept over him. He should have seen something like this coming. She had shown him how much he had hurt her that day they sparred for Beerus, but he had moved on from it.

Clearly she had not.

“What is the power that this wizard-”

“Mechicka.” She corrected.

“Mechicka promised to unlock?” He watched her glance towards the sky, and noted that her normally bright sapphire eyes were a deep blue, almost black.

Without a word, she effortlessly blazed into Super Saiyan, grinning manically. Then with a sudden flare, the aura surged inward, and he watched slack jawed as her hair seamlessly went from gold to fiery red. Lowering her gaze at him she rushed forward and sent a blow to his gut. Caught off guard, he doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. She whispered in his ear. “How's your pride now?”


	6. Inner Demon

The prince was fighting hard not to wretch, not just from the pain suddenly inflicted on his gut, but the searing emotion of betrayal. This was not his Bulma.

Grabbing a fist full of hair at the nape of his neck, she pulled him up to stare into her now red eyes, full of god ki. “Bulma, this isn't you-”

“Oh, spare me. You know exactly why I accepted his spell. I'm tired of being overshadowed by you.” Her words echoed his own to Kakarot, stinging further. She roughly shoved him to the earth, turning her back on him and stalking a few feet away. “You know, none of us would be where we are today without me? I was the one who made the Dragon Radar, and went looking for the Dragon Balls. I found Goku, and without me, he never would have met Krillin or Roshi. Forget Yamcha, he would still be a bandit. And Goku would never had met ChiChi. Raditz would have found an untrained young man living in the woods, and you probably never would have come here. You'd still be serving Freiza. Time and time again you _all_ have needed me. But have I ever received any acknowledgment for everything I do?” She whipped around and stalked back towards him, aura flaring. “No.” She made a voice, “Oh, Bulma's rich, she'll take care of us all. Oh, Bulma's got the radar, she can track down the Dragon Balls to save us all. Bulma fix this, Bulma, do that.” She leaned in close to him face now, “Well, I'm tired of it. I don't want to be _just_ Vegeta's wife, I want to be respected for myself.” She paused, looking away, then chuckled under her breath. “The funny thing is, the rest of the world recognizes me. I'm renown for what I invent. But all of you neglect that or take it for granted.” Her gaze swiftly cut back to him, “You worst of all.” She bent down on one knee, leaning in, “You're not the only one with pride.”

His dark eyes bore into her, glaring. “Not once have I taken you for granted since Buu. And you should know that through our bond. Or has this spell wiped your memory?”

With a rapid motion, she was back on her feet again. “You say you've changed over and over, but you know what?” With her ki, she pulled him to his feet, and grabbed him by his shirt collar, bringing him close to her face. “I don't think you have. You said it yourself, you think you're still a villain. And this new me is just like you.” She bent down to sniff his neck. “And you love it. I can smell it.” She kissed him lightly at the jawline, the feel of her lips sending shivers down his spine.

This was not his Bulma.

Using his own ki, he pushed her away, sending them both backwards and landing in similar crouched positions. He flared up to Super Saiyan, then pulled all the energy within himself and flashed to red, matching her. “You're nothing like me, or my Bulma.” He lifted his head to shout to the sky. “Mechicka, I know you can hear me. Let my wife go.”

A voice not unlike Babidi's filled his mind _No, she's mine now. She seems happier than she was before, don't you think?_

“No, you've corrupted her. I'll admit, I've not been the best mate. Hell, I don't even deserve her.” He took her in as he paced. “But, she has me, always has. And I'm not letting her go.”

She threw a sassy hand on her hip, and flashed a wicked smile. “Awe, that's cute. It's a shame you tell me it now.” She rushed him again, but he threw his arms up in defense. “When...you...should have...told me...sooner.” With each word she landed blow after angry blow at him. She tried to kick his feet out from under him, but he back flipped away.

“So you think you can beat me, even in this form? Everything you know you learned from me. Even without the bond, I can anticipate your every move.” He circled her, arms in ready position.

Throwing her head back, she laughed, “Oh that's rich!” Then she lowered her gaze once more. “I'm not even remotely at full power.” With a shout, her aura went bright white, then hot azure shimmering and revealing her at Super Saiyan blue, her hair darker than her natural color, and standing on end. All around her, a red electricity crackled angrily. He recognized that power all too well. With a flash, he responded and went blue as well, silently hoping he wouldn't have to dig deep and push through his limits once again. It wasn't lost on him that he only reached past them before because he was thinking of Bulma, fighting for her.

And it made him sick that he was now fighting against her.

******

_Velvet darkness enveloped Bulma, and as she opened her eyes, she wondered if she really had. All around her was a void of nothingness, even space had more light than what she saw. As she looked about frantically for something, anything, someone phased in front of her. Scrambling to get to her feet, she instinctively placed herself in a defensive position. And found she was staring right at herself._

_Well, no, that wasn't quite true. This version had dark eyes, angular cheeks and jaw, ashen skin, and glowing azure hair standing on end in Super Saiyan Blue. Upon her forehead was a scripted letter M. The other Bulma, paced around her, circling her like a predator. “Who are you?”_

_“Tut, you're a genius, you can do better than that.” She continued stalking around Bulma, and now she noticed that the other her also had a Saiyan tail, but blue like her hair. It flicked impatiently as she strode._

_Straightening, Bulma glared at this dark version of herself, recalling Mechicka's offer of power. “Obliviously you are me, but the Majin version.”_

_Majin Bulma laughed lightly and a sick grin spread across her face. “Oh, I'm so much more, honey.” She stalked up to her light half. Bulma concentrated her ki to go Super Saiyan, but nothing happened. Now the wicked version of herself cackled manically. “Don't you see. You're just a simple human, but me?” She placed a hand to her chest, “I'm your whole Saiyan side.”_

_The scientist sucked in a breath. “No.”_

_“Are you that naive? 'Oh, the Saiyans are all essentially good, they just lost their way.'” She mocked her human half. “Ha, don't make me laugh. Rage fuels the Saiyans. And honey, you had a lot of pent of rage before you even took that serum.”_

_Bulma glared at the Majin. She knew that she was right. She had always been a match quick to light. But it was why she and Vegeta were so good together, they were similar in that way._

_Vegeta._

_Suddenly everything came into focus. Bottled up thoughts and emotions, burdens she had carried. She knew exactly the dark thoughts that hid in the corners of her own mind, ones that she suppressed or fought off. And they all went back to her prince. Her stomach sank and a sick feeling took over. “You wouldn't.”_

_Majin Bulma stared at a gloved hand casually. “Oh and why not? These were your thoughts and emotions, I'm only acting out on them. You accepted the spell, you wanted this.”_

_Bulma looked away, ashamed. What had she been thinking? Anger flared within her. “Everyone gets upset! We all have thoughts we aren't proud of. That doesn't mean we're going to do anything about it!”_

_The dark version of herself sauntered up behind her and whispered in her ear. “But see, that's the thing, you_ did _decide to do something about it. And you can blame it all on me. After all, what do you think he did?”_

_Bulma gasped, eyes going wide. “No, you're lying.”_

_“Come now, you're smart, don't you see it? That's how all this works, but in his case, he was fully Saiyan, so he could fight back, but you,” She lowered her eyes darkly, “Really have no choice now, do you, human?”_

_Backing away, she turned around to face the Majin, who was grinning wildly. “I'd get rid of you're weak ass now, but for some reason, I can't. So I'm just going to leave you here where you can't get in the way.” She raised her arm, two fingers pointing at the human woman. Rings of bright ki shot out and held her arms and legs suspended in the vast emptiness. Majin Bulma sauntered up to herself and looked her up and down. “I really have no idea why he wanted you. He's a warrior, and you're,” She pulled back an arm and punched her light half in the gut. “Weak!” Pain shot though the scientist. Bending closer, the dark woman grinned. “I'll give your regards to our prince.”_

_The dark woman stalked away and phased into nothingness, and Bulma cried after her. “No!” She was left in the void once again._

*****

Things were going better than Mechicka had expected. The female had been easier to control than he had even hoped. He looked away from his crystal and over at the large egg at the corner of the room. This was his life's work, creating this being. All that was needed was the energy this woman could gather from fighting to bring it to life. All the other experiments with magic that he had tried, all his previous spells, had failed. This was his last chance. The last of the materials left in the universe to complete the spell had been placed within this egg.

He turned his attention back to his glass, watching with eagerness as the two combatants charged their energy and began fight.

*****

Vegeta hit the ground, sending rocks and debris flying, leaving an deep grove in the earth. The sound of boots touching down at the end of the path and light feet stalking towards him got closer. He winced his eyes open and saw his mate pacing towards him, a twisted grin on her face. “Not going so easily, is it?”

He raised himself up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a gloved hand. “Not when you're trying not to hurt the person...” his voice trailed off, looking away.

“You can't even say it out loud! Because to you that kind of emotion is weaknesses, and you never want to be vulnerable!” She shouted at him, fire in her eyes. Her aura flared and glowed blue.

Now he was back on his feet, gaze lowered. “My Bulma never needed to hear it spoken before. We have a connection deeper than words.”

She laughed wickedly. “But don't you see, I _am_ Bulma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is getting dark and a bit psychological, but I promise it's going somewhere good! Sorry this one was short, but I had to cut it off to get to where we are going next!
> 
> Also for those wondering why he didn't sense her disappointment before, he did! But he can be an idiot, and planned on making it up to her. His Saiyan craving to fight and get stronger was just over taking his brain at the time. Communication is the key, even with a bond. Sure she could have looked into his mind, but she is also stubborn, and was letting herself feel hurt. I know, I know, it's frustrating, but we wouldn't be here now would we if things were simple hehehe.


	7. The Jewel in the Sky

My Majin Bulma cosplay. I couldn't resist!

“You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up.” Mai watched Trunks pace the room, fiddling with the zipper on his coat. She padded over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I'm sure everything will be fine. This is Bulma we're talking about. She is the strongest person I have ever met.” He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Your definition of strength must be different than mine. Up til last year, mom had next to no ki, and compared to dad-”

“I mean,” she cut him off, “Her heart.”

His cheeks flushed red, “Oh, right.” He looked away. Something caught his eye. He padded over to Bulla, who was coloring at the table in the common room. Kneeling, he got down to get a better look at what she was creating. “Whatcha got there, squirt?”

She sighed and set down her crayon. He looked over the image. Although she was two, she was quite advanced due to not only her Saiyan genetics, but her mother's brilliant mind. Her drawings were closer to that of a six year old, and they depicted a person with short blue hair firing a blast at a person with...flame like hair. Over and over in the corner of the picture was a letter M. “Mommy did a bad thing, Tunks.” Big eyes stared up into his, watering. She threw herself at her older brother, who held her a long moment. She shuddered into him, “I'm scared.”

He stroked the back of her head to soothe her, “I know. We all are.” He glanced back at the paper. That M tugged at him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Gently, he released his sister and got to his feet. Striding over to his sword propped against the wall, he snatched it and buckled it on. “I have to go. This is worse than I realized.” He ducked into his parents room and came back out with the communicator that Whis had given them.

Handing it to Mai, he placed both hands over hers. “I need you to contact Whis. Tell him that he needs to get Goku and Goten. We have a Majin on our hands.”

*****

Vegeta dodged Bulma's signature attack. It hadn't been easy, but at the last second he phased away, out of its path. Now above the dark maroon rocks and outcroppings the two circled one another, both poised to attack once again. “What's wrong, had enough, my prince?” His mate taunted him.

A cocky smirk crossed his face, “Hardly.” But it quickly vanished as he reminded himself that this was not his Bulma, and this was not just some casual sparring session. Powering up with a shout, he rushed her, throwing a blow at her face. She deflected and kneed him in the stomach. Hand over fist, she raised her arms high and brought them down to slam onto Vegeta's back. He went plummeting towards the ground, hitting it and sending rock flying into the air. His face was planted in the dirt, and he could feel a fresh wound begin to bleed from his cheekbone.

Bulma landed on top of him, throwing one knee hard down onto his back and pinning the prince further into the red earth with a groan. Grabbing a fistful of blue flame hair, she pulled his head back to crane up into the sky. And there it was, hanging like a pearl against the deep maroon darkness of the Sadala night sky-the moon.

“Shit! Woman, what do you think you're doing?” He shut his eyes, but it was too late, he could already feel the transformation taking place.

She giggled, “Making things more interesting.” As he began to shift and grow in size, he was overwhelmed by the mental wall between them suddenly coming down. Leaping back off of him, Vegeta watched her land in a crouched, almost feline, position and watching him with a Cheshire cat grin. Nothing about their connection was right, and he was hit with anger, disappointment, and most of all bitterness. It hurt, the connection stung worse than any defeat he had ever suffered. Bile rose in the back of his throat as his stomach twisted. He tried desperately to reach out to her, to find something light to cling on to, but it was as if every part of her that was the incredible woman he had fallen for was blocked off. As he became the Great Ape, he saw her eyes glow red, a stark contrast to the glowing blue of her hair, taking in all the rage he was feeling in his primate form. “Oh, this is wonderful, better than I thought. Now, let's up the anti.”

From below him she began to gather her ki, powering up to levels far beyond anything she had yet achieved. With a bright burst, he watched her ki flare, and the blue change to a dark crimson. Her hair was like flames now and her eyes just as dark. She glanced down at a gloved hand, smirking. It crackled with power. She shot a bolt at him, and he went down hard, rock and ground shattering. He tried to get back to his feet once more, but found himself unable to lift a muscle. She stalked towards him, hips swaying, hand outstretched. “I...I can't move.” His voice boomed. In fact, he couldn't even reverse back into base from.

“That's right. You see, I figured out something really interesting about our little bond. We're so good in battle together because we don't just anticipate one another's moves, we control each other. And right now, I have _full_ control.”

His gut twisted into further knots. She was always so clever, and seeing her use it in battle was incredible. But it was all wrong. So very wrong. A primitive growl escaped his lips.

A strong ki was shooting towards them, and they both turned their attention towards it. “Oh, now this should be fun.” She glanced back at the incapacitated prince in his ape form, grinning wickedly.

“You wouldn't! He's our son!” With every fiber of his being, he tried to move. He couldn't even wall her off now, she was too far embedded into his mind. The worst part was, even with their connection restored, he couldn't read any of her thoughts, only these manic, dark emotions.

She bent down and stroked his furry cheek, “Oh, but I'm not doing a thing. You are.”

*****

_The void would have driven a lesser person mad, but not Bulma. The emptiness gave her the ability to gather her thoughts and do what she did best, analyze and plan. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, a few minutes or hours, but when her dark half phased in front of her, she had been doing a lot of thinking. And planning._

_Majin Bulma padded over to her counterpart, a slow smile spreading across her features. “Enjoying your little oubliette?”_

_Struggling against her restraints, Bulma glared. “Oh, it's great fun, you should come try it.”_

_“Oh no, I'm fine right here. But I thought you might want to see this delicious development.” With a wave of her hand, a round portal like opening appeared in midair. Within it, Bulma could see Vegeta in his great ape form jerkily getting to his feet. His fur was covered in dust and debris. Majin Bulma was pointing to something off in the distance. Vegeta's face was full of pain and anger. In moments the figure took a more firm shape._

_Bulma's heart sank._

_Trunks._

_Vegeta took steps forward, but erratically, as if being being puppeted by something else. “What's wrong with Vegeta?” Bulma shouted._

_“He's seeing things...my way at the moment.” The dark woman giggled like a little girl._

_Frowning, Bulma tried to figure out what her copy meant by this. “What?”_

_“Don't tell me you hadn't realize it already. The bond doesn't just make us better fighters-”_

_“It makes you control each other to avoid danger.” Bulma finished, voice hollow, eyes looking downwards._

_Majin Bulma sauntered up and patted the other woman on the cheek. “Clever girl. I knew-” She was cut off, Bulma head-butting her counterpart. Majin Bulma stumbled back clutching at her skull. “Why you bitch!”_

_Bulma spat. “Not the first time I've been called that.” She smirked back, pain ringing in her own head. But she focused quickly on her little victory: the ki rings had gone weak just for a split second when she had injured her dark half, just as she suspected._

_“I don't have time for this. I have a prince to control, and my son to put in his place. Oh, and a world to conquer.” She turned heel and phased away. However the viewing portal was still in place, and Bulma could see everything happening now. And she was pissed._

*****

The last leaves of fall were still clinging to the trees, and the scent of decay and earth filled Goku's nose as he worked on his kaktas. Small tendrils of smoke rose from his nostrils, like a dragon's. The kid in him smiled at this. Soon it would be winter, which would bring Christmas and lights and friends. He always loved this time of year. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Goten running from the house, shouting.

“Dad, it's Whis!” His son was waving the communicator the angel had given him months ago about wildly as he ran.

The Saiyan straightened and jogged over to meet him. “Really? Does he want to train again?” Adrenaline and excitement filled him.

Goten shook his head. “No, it's bad.”

Goku's face went from lovable goofball to serious warrior in a flash. Taking the communicator, he peered into its domed screen. “What's wrong, Whis?”

“You are needed in Universe 6. I don't know all the details, but Mai contacted me and told me to get you and Goten because there was a Majin. I know that Buu is a Majin, but with your pretense for making your enemies your friends, I assume he was not always on your side?”

Goku shook his head. “No, he was controlled by the wizard Babidi and made to do some horrible things. But I can't take credit for his change, that was all Mr. Satan. He befriended him and showed him kindness.” He glanced at Goten, “I take it Trunks was the one who had Mai call you?”

Whis nodded, “Yes, Trunks was helping his parents I believe.” Now it made complete sense, call for Goku to help fight, and Goten to fuse with. For a moment, he considered getting Gohan, but immediately dismissed it. Pan needed her father. He didn't want his granddaughter to grow up without her father should anything happen. He had spent the past few years making up for lost time with Goten, and he regretted staying in Other World as long as he had.

No, he and Goten could handle this. And besides, this could be considered bonding, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying this!!! I'm hoping to have a longer chapter up quickly, but I might need a few days to let the pot stir as I work on this! Thank you all for your support, and please keep those comments and questions coming!
> 
> I did act out one of the scenes from this, and am getting someone to voice Vegeta for it! I'm so excited!!! I'll be sure to post a link to it when it's up! Please follow my Twitter for updates!
> 
> <https://twitter.com/OwlFeathersGal>


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a collab and made a video from an except from chapter 6! You can check it out [here on TikTok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJVL1Xbu)  
> And [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/OwlFeathersGal/status/1334936147328454662?s=19)

The blast hit Trunks before he even saw it coming. He went flying back towards the world below him, slamming the ground and creating a crater with his impact. As he gathered himself once more, he could feel the rumble of the earth shaking as gigantic feet thumped his way. Before he could get up once more, a huge hand wrapped itself around him and lifted him off the ground. Blinking, the great beast holding came into focus. He frowned. He knew this ki like his own. “Dad?”

The ape-like beast's glowing red eyes were full of pain. “I'm sorry, son.”

His father's voice reverberated through him.

The young half Saiyan struggled in his father's grip, wriggling to free himself, but the hand just clenched tighter in response. On the ground below them, Trunks spotted his mother. Well, at least someone who looked like his mother, but her ki was all off and her hair was a crimson, aura shimmering all around her like a flame. Her hand was in a fist exactly like his father's, and she was grinning in a wild and crazed way. Lifting up off the rocks, she floated up to him. “What took you so long? You've been missing the party.”

His eyes went wide. The M on her forehead was like a knife twisting into his gut. “Mom.” he whispered to himself. “How could you?”

Her dark laughter filled the night, “Oh, did you think I was satisfied with being just your mother?”

Eyes narrowed he glared at her. “You always said your family was your whole world.”

She floated towards him, and placed a gloved hand on his cheek, gently cupping his face. For a flicker he saw the woman who loved him, but then it was gone, replaced by this manic version. “Why just limit myself to you three, when my whole world could be, well, an actual world?” She snickered to herself. “Now, let me guess, because you're a clever boy. You've called Whis and he is getting help, most likely Goku and Goten. Am I right?” He continued to glare at her, not opening his mouth. “That's a yes, then. Well, I don't need you rapscallions fusing, that would be annoying. And honestly, I can't stand Gotenks. So pretentious. So we'll just have to make sure that won't happen.” She looked up at the beast holding Trunks. “Vegeta, would you be a dear and take care of our son? A time out, perhaps?”

The Oozaru glared at his mate. “Stop this, Bulma.” His voice boomed.

She tisked at him, clicking her tongue. “That's not obeying, honey. And your queen demands _full_ obedience.” She held up a had, gathering ki. The blast slammed into him and sent him back to the ground. She hovered over his prone form. “Now get up and do what your told.”

Slowly, he got to his feet and looked down at his son. “I'm sorry, Trunks.” Vegeta raised his fist in the air, mirroring Bulma's movements. Trunks flared Super Saiyan, but it was too late. Vegeta slammed his son into the earth with all his might. His hair faded from gold back to lavender and the demi-Saiyan lay crumpled, covered in rocks and red dirt. In his ape form, Vegeta glanced at his wife.

“Oh no, you're not done yet.” The prince felt ki swelling in his mouth.

_No._

She grinned. “Oh yes.” She responded. He had no control. The power swelled within him and fired out at the boy that lay before him. When the light and dust cleared, Trunks lay still as stone. Vegeta reached out and could still feel the boy's ki, but it was feint.

He turned his large head and narrowed red blazing eyes down at the woman floating near him. “Are you satisfied now?”

She laughed lightly, folding her arms. “Oh no, we're just getting started!”

******

The crystal ball caught the light of the blast reflected within it, and Mechicka frowned. What was this female doing? This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to fight her mate and send all the energy back here to the egg. “Bulma, what is this all about?”

 _Oh, you think I don't know all about your plans? You must have not looked too deeply into my memories._ her smug voice returned. _I'm sorry, but plans have changed._

In anger, the wizard threw his hands over the crystal and shouted. “I command you to fight Prince Vegeta and anyone else who tries to stop you!”

*****

Bulma fluttered down towards the ground, grabbing her head. Before she could hit the hard earth, a giant hand was thrust out and caught her gently. “Bulma!” The prince's voice echoed off the rock formations. Still holding her head she looked up at him, wide eyed. He set his mate down, observing her up and down in worry. Even though she had betrayed him, he still loved her. Honestly, after all he had put her through, he understood her reasons to an extent. And that hurt just as badly.

She screamed in pain.

“No, I won't. And I don't...need...you!” She buckled over in torment and began to spark with energy. He watched in amazement as Bulma fought off Mechicka's control. His heart swelled with pride at this, and then sorrow. She was only fighting him for her own purpose. Her aura pulsed and then flared up, a raging fire.

*****

Mechicka was flung back across the room, his crystal ball sparking. When got up, he was in a daze. What power had he unleashed? He glanced back over at his creation in the corner. Somehow, the creature within now paled in comparison to what he had created in this female.

*****

She panted, leaning hard on her knees. “I won't let you unleash your demon.” She paused, and began to cackle. “This planet already has one.” She finished darkly.

Vegeta's heart sank once more.

*****

_In the darkness, Bulma felt Mechicka's control snap. She frowned. That was strange. Well, not strange that her counterpart would overcome the power that was over her. She would have done the same. No, what was odd was that_ she _could feel it. How could that be? They were separated...weren't they?_

*****

From the tallest tower of the palace, Cress watched the dark form approach from the outskirts of the city. The building shook with each lumbering step. Anger and betrayal filled her as it got closer. She had got to know the royal family, befriended them, and even started to trust them. This was a deep cut. As the Oozaru closed in on her home, she noticed a flaming figure standing on his shoulder, hands on its hips. She sucked in a breath as she realized who stood there.

“Gods, Bulma...” She trailed off, feeling like she had been punched in the gut.

She felt her father's ki approach from behind her. “What is the meaning of this?” He shouted out at the Great ape and the woman riding it.

The woman surrounded in the crimson aura grinned vilely. “This?” She glanced down to her mate's ape-like form. “We're about to take our place as rulers of this planet. We, meaning me. My husband here seems to be against it.” She dug her heel into his shoulder and he groaned. “But I think he'll come around.”

“You were our friends, we trusted you!” The princess shouted.

She folded her arms and glared at them darkly. “Well, that was your first mistake.” The dark woman side eyed the ape. “Honey, take out some of the city. I need them to see how serious we are. But leave my palace. I'd hate to see it damaged.”

A deep growl emanated from the beast. “And if I refuse?”

She clicked her tongue, then placed a hand on his head. Electricity surged through him and he howled.

Sadala leaned forward on the rail, “I'd like to see you try,” Throwing a arm to the sky, he pointed at the moon. In the distance, the sky was beginning to brighten with the coming dawn. “The sun is rising, the prince will return to himself soon.”

She leaned against her husband's head. “Oh didn't he tell you? Saiyans from Universe Seven can make an artificial moons with ki. We don't need it.”

Both father and daughter's eyes went wide with disbelief. “What?” Cress whispered.

A manic grin spread across Bulma's face. “Now, Vegeta, we have a world to conquer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not as long of a chapter as I had hoped, but we have a shift coming up in the story, so this seemed like the best place for a break!


	9. Hard Truth

Billows of smoke rose up from the city when Goku arrived. Whis had picked up the hero and his son, then took them to the edge of the Sixth Universe, where he got a fix on Vegeta's ki and was able to transmission nearby. The trip had been longer than the warrior would have liked, and he was even more disheartened when Whis informed him that he could not help.

The planet evoked something almost nostalgic to the warrior, but the feeling was just as quickly pushed aside as he surveyed the devastation. “I feel like we might be too late.” He could feel several eyes from windows watching the two of them, cowering in fear. “But they didn't kill everyone, in fact, the city still feels full of life.”

Goten nodded in agreement. “I think whatever attacked them didn't want to take too many lives.”

Reaching out to feel any kis he knew, Goku found an enormous power within the palace. It felt familiar-

“You're here for Bulma, aren't you?” A voice which immediately called up memories spoke from behind him. Swinging around, Goku put up his guard, and Goten followed suit.

The short wizard held up both hands in peace. “I know you.” The tall Saiyan frowned. “In my Universe you're Babidi.”

A small smile touched the edge of the creature's mouth. “Ah, one of my forebears held that name. No, I'm Mechicka. And I'm afraid I'm a far poorer sorcerer than he or any of those who came before me. Or better, depending on your point of view.” His laugh was insincere at this last remark. “I promise, I mean you no ill will. In fact, I'm in need of your help.”

*****

Bulma lounged lazily upon the throne, one leg dangling over its arm. She had reverted to base form for the time being, and was eating some fruit off a tray which sat on the table next to her. Swishing the wine in her goblet with her pinky, she cocked her head at the man in the chair next to her. “Come on, you must be starving. You've been in ape form for days. You've got to eat something.”

The once proud prince of all Saiyans was hunched forward, leaning on his legs, head downcast. “I'm not hungry.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“You have to eat something.” She straightened and phased in front of him, looming. Grabbing his face with one gloved hand, she pulled him closer. His eyes refused to meet hers. “I can always make you.” They darted back to stare into her navy blue orbs. “Still have a little of that pride left I see.” She shoved him back into the chair roughly and sauntered over to her seat once more, hips swaying. Reluctantly, he took a small slice of fruit and gnawed on it.

After a long moment of silence, Vegeta broke it. “Aren't you the least bit concerned with where Bulla and Mai are?”

She shrugged, taking a long swig from her goblet. “Not really.”

“Bulma, we haven't seen our daughter in days-”

Both heads shot up, then looked at one another. Her face was filled with mischievous glee, his with horror. They had felt Goku's arrival. “Oh, more fun. Good, I was actually getting kind of bored. Conquering Sadala was much easier than I had hoped. I need a new challenge.”

“Kakarot's stronger than me, and you can't just control him. Even if you make me become the Oozaru, he would knock me out in a moment with how weak I am currently, and then you wouldn't have your precious new power.” The prince spat.

Bulma laughed lightly in response. “Oh sweetie, the rage fueled power is wonderful, but I won't need it to defeat Goku.” A wide, nasty smile spread across her face. “He has the same weakness as you.”

“Yeah? And what's that?” Tired eyes glared at his mate.

“Me.”

*****

“You asked if we were here for Bulma. Why? Is she hurt?” Goku questioned the bug eyed being before him about his best friend.”

The wizard help up his hands. “No, no, quite the opposite. It's she who is the problem.”

Brows drawn, Goku glanced at the ruins around him on the outskirts of the city. “Are you trying to tell me Bulma did this? You put her under your spell?”

The being nodded. Eyes wide, the young man beside him became instantly upset. “No, you're lying. Bulma would never-” But he was cut off when he caught the look on his father's face. He had seen him angry, upset, and sad, but this was a whole new expression. It was as if he had been punched it the gut, but at the corner of his eyes, he could see tears fighting to be released. The warrior swallowed hard and took a deep steadying breath. He was hurt deeper than words could express. Slowly, he bowed his head and remained in silence for a long moment.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and fighting to remain steady. “Bulma has always been the best of us all. If you found a way to control her, congratulations. You're far more cunning than you give yourself credit for.” He never looked up. One lone tear hit the dry, red ground with a splash, turning it to the color of blood. “So why do you need help? It seems you have been quite successful.” His words were biting.

Mechicka swallowed hard. “Well, you see, she broke free of my control. It's rather ironic-I tried to use her to bring a creation I could control to life, and in the end, I created something just as devastating that I have no power over.”

“Ha, she's always been strong willed. It's why she and Vegeta go so well together. I'm not surprised she was too much for you. Her own husband did the same thing when he was under that spell.” Goku took a deep breath, then slowly raised his head, observing the city before him. “She avoided hurting too many people at least. So there's a chance one of us can get through to her.”

The wizard shook his head, “No, there's more.”

*****

_“You're killing him.” Bulma nearly spat at her counterpart who paced before her. Both of them were watching through the portal at Vegeta slouched in the chair next to her dark half. “Don't you love him at all?”_

_She stilled her pacing and deep blue eyes flicked her direction. “This is a human emotion. A weak emotion.” She turned heel and stalked away._

_“Vegeta feels it.” She called after herself._

_The other woman paused, turned her head slightly in thought, then phased away._

*****

Mai raced across the red plains on the hoverbike, bolting for the city that was rapidly coming closer. She had hoped she wasn't too late, but by the look of the father and son standing on the outskirts of the city speaking to the hunched being, she might have been. Throwing on the breaks, she leapt out of the bike and drew her gun on the being. “Hands in the air and not another word!”

Goten spun around and threw his hands forward. “Don't shoot, Mai! He's on our side!”

The gunslinger's brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

The tall, orange clad warrior next to him regarded the young woman a long moment. “Where's Trunks? I feel his ki, but it's weak.”

Dark eyes flicked away, “He's recovering. Vegeta went Great Ape and did a number on him.”

“But I thought Vegeta could control himself during transformation. That's what Trunks used to brag to me.” Goten's eyes were wide with confusion.

“He can.” Goku's voice was hollow. The warrior knew this first hand. Memories of their first battle flooded his mind, and he nearly winced at the thought of the man he now called ally crushing his ribs.

The alien being next to them chimed in, “That was what I was about to tell you. She has complete control over the prince through their bond. He had no choice.”

Goku's eyes narrowed as he spun to face Mechicka. “What?” He didn't think his heart could take any more of this. The three others began to argue with one another, but for a long moment, everything was completely tuned out. Goku felt sick and hurt. He always had hope, always. But this...there were no Dragon Balls to fix this.

Mai took a heated step forward, lowering her gun further. “This is all his fault! If he hadn't put Bulma under that spell, none of this would have happened.” She glared at the wizard.

Heat began to build within the tall warrior. “Enough!” Everyone froze in silence. He turned to face the young woman once more. “Where is Trunks?” He repeated.

Closing her eyes a moment, she gathered herself. “Hidden. I escaped the palace with Bulla shortly after he left and took a stash of emergency capsules Bulma had packed. He's in a capsule house in a cave far out in the desert. Cabba, Caulifla and Kale are staying with us as well. They found me as I was escaping and then went searching for him.”

“I'm surprised Caulifla and Kale haven't tried to fight back.” Goku laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, for himself if for no one else.

Mai bit her lip. “They did, and had their butts handed to them. She beat Caulifla within an inch of her life and sent then Vegeta after Kale.” She sighed. “So more accurately, they have been recovering with Trunks.” Hope filled her eyes. “You didn't bring any Senzu beans with you by chance?”

Nodding, Goku patted the bag tied to his obi. “Sure did. But not as many as it sounds like I might need.”

Mechicka held up a finger. “If I may, I might be able to help. My magic can heal, and I promise, I can do it without controlling those I use it on. That's a different spell completely.”

The gunslinger glared at the wizened creature and his bulging eyes. “You caused all of this and you expect me to just trust you?”

Padding over to Mai, Goku placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “From my experience, anyone can change. We just have to be willing to give them a chance. I mean look at Vegeta. He came to Earth to kill me, and now we're well...” He scratched the back of his head looking for the word. “Well...”

“Friends dad. You're friends.” Goten shook his head.

“I don't know if I'd put it that strongly. But he doesn't wanna kill me any more. So yeah! People change. And we're gonna need all the help we can get from the sound of it.”

*****

A loud banging resounded through the throne room, echoing off the dark red rock that the palace had been built from. The large doors swung open and light poured in. Silhouetted in the doorway was a tall figure crowned with wild hair. Even without ki, the bonded couple sitting dais knew just from this who it was that stood there.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta said the name of the man under his breath with both relief and fear. His eyes cut over to the woman next to him. “Bulma, you can't really...” His voice trailed off, then straightening himself better, he managed a glare. “He's like a brother to you.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, she kept her eyes on the man who was now striding into the large chamber. “And I had you knock out our son. What makes this any different?”

The prince growled, then looked away, eyes on the floor.

Coming closer, Goku took in the two sitting on the dais. In all their years of fighting against and along side one another, Goku had never seen the prince look so haggard and defeated. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep she had been putting him through to complete her nefarious deeds. Once proud shoulders were slumped, and he actually looked as if he might have aged nearly ten years. Goku's heart sunk at the sight.

But it was Bulma's change that cut even worse. She was barely recognizable, save for her signature blue hair. “Goku, glad you could come join the party.” Her voice was deeper and cut like ice.

“So it's all true. I had hoped somehow this was a huge mistake. But I was wrong.” He gazed at Vegeta, a broken man. And yet, throughout all of this, he knew that he still loved the woman by his side. Just by observing how he looked at her, he could see nothing about how he felt had changed. But his heart was shattered, and there was little of the man he had come to know so well left. Bulma had successfully done to Vegeta what Freiza could not.

“Oh, it's no mistake. I'm finally getting the respect I'm due.” She crossed a leg and leaned casually on an elbow, grinning.

“Respect?” A growl escaped Goku's throat.

Getting to her feet, she sauntered down the dais steps, hips swaying. “Yes. All these years, I have done so much for all of you and not once have I been recognized for it. Time and again, it was my technology that has saved us. And without me, you and Vegeta would be nothing. I found you, and without me, you never would have met Roshi, or ChiChi, or Krillin. Just as I took Vegeta in and gave him everything he needed to become a Super Saiyan. You all owe me everything.” By now she was circling the warrior. He could feel her new power rolling off of her in waves. It was incredible. “But not once have you all ever thanked me, or shown me the respect I deserve. So I'm just taking what I'm due.”

Goku clenched a fist. “This isn't respect, it's fear. Look!” He waved a hand towards the prince. Even Vegeta's flame like hair was drooping. “You're killing him, just to prove a point.” He drew a deep breath. “You're right, Bulma. We have always taken you for granted. And that was wrong. But you can't keep doing this, especially to your own mate!” He glared at her.

“Oh, he's fine, he just needs some rest from helping me conquer this world.” The dark woman shrugged.

“Bulma, Vegeta is the strongest man I know. He could have found a way of breaking your control, but he loves you so much, he's not willing to sever your bond.” He continued to glare at his best friend.

She paused in front of the dais steps threw her hands on her hips. "Ha, love. Don't make me laugh. He's used me the same way I have used him.” 

The warrior took a step forward. “You know he does. You're connected, I know he's shown you.”

“Perhaps, but his pride would never allow him to say those words in front-”

Her sentence was cut off by a weak voice behind her. “I love you Bulma.”

*****

_The Majin version phased in front of Bulma, reeling and unsteady. Bulma looked up at her ki cuffs, which flickered, but not long enough to escape. She turned her attention immediately back to the viewing portal, a wide, bright smile across her face. “I love you, too, Vegeta!” She shouted at it._

_The dark woman gained her composure once more, straightening her armor. “He can't hear you.” She stalked up to herself, grabbing Bulma's face and squeezing hard. “And he never will.”_

_Now is was Bulma's turn to smirk mischievously. “You're scared.”_

_“No, because this love conquers all is bullshit.”_

_“Then why did you come here to check on me?” She was now cocking a smile. Majin Bulma let go of her face and growled. “You were afraid I had got free.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys have lots of questions! Feel free to fire them at me! I'll answer them if I can without spoiling where this is going. If I am missing something plot wise, I'd love to know. This is the longest story series I have written and sometimes miss stuff.


	10. Shattered

“Please read to me, Tunks!” Bulla tugged at her brother's sleeve.

The young man leaned back on his pillow and sighed. “Not now squirt, I need to sleep a bit. Why don't you color? Mai should be back soon with Goku and Goten.” He closed his eyes, patting her on the head as she did so. Bulla sighed and trotted away, carrying one of her books that Mai had thought to grab as they escaped.

“Hey, come over here and tell me and Kale more of those fairy stories while your brother sleeps.” Caulifla smiled brightly from her makeshift bed of blankets next to her bond sister. The young warriors were all in bad shape, bandaged and bruised, but Trunks was definitely in the worst shape. Mai was fairly sure he had cracked a few ribs when his father slammed him into the ground. He had been in and out of sleep, and the gunslinger had dutifully taken care of him. Cabba had been a huge help, too, keeping watch and assisting with meals. At the moment, he was standing guard over them outside while he left the others to recover.

Finding a seat next to the wild haired woman, Bulla cuddled next to her. “I miss my Mommy and Daddy.”

Caulifla wrapped an arm around the little girl. “Oh honey, it will all be alright, you'll see.”

Big blue eyes stared up at the young woman. “But Mommy made Daddy hurt Tunks.”

It was Kale who now spoke up. “I think your mother's heart is in pain. She made a bad choice, but that doesn't mean she can't make better ones. We all get upset sometimes.”

Trunks opened an eye glancing over at the timid young woman across the room from him. He pondered her words. If he were being honest with himself, emotionally he was more hurt than physically. He couldn't understand why the woman who would have given her life for him would harm him. His mind thumbed through the pages of the past, and how after Majin Buu, his mother and father's relationship seemed a bit off. Awkward even. He wondered how much hurt over what he had done had she kept bottled up, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, desperately trying to hold together the family she loved so dearly. Had she been holding on to this hurt this whole time? Everyone always came to her for help, who did she have? She sure couldn't talk to Dad about how she felt, not without making him feel guilty.

But he admitted his father had changed. From the moment he held him, right before he gave his life to save them all, he had seen it. No longer was he purely doing something for his own self gain, he was making a sacrifice for his family. He settled back in his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, mulling over these thoughts. He hoped his father could somehow get through to her. He just wanted everything to go back to the way things were.

The door swung open and a head poked in. “Hey, Trunks?” Cabba's looked him over a moment. “Was there an alien supposed to be with your friend?”

The lavender haired young man thought a moment. “Is he tall, green, and kind of imposing?”

The Saiyan shook his head. “You mean the guy from the tournament? No, this one is short and ugly, with big eyes.”

“Nope, not someone I know.”

Cabba shrugged, “Well, he's with Mai and your friend heading this way.” He shut the door and moments later, Trunks could hear voices outside, followed by the door opening once more. Mai paced in, followed by Goten, Cabba, and their guest.

His best friend swiftly crossed the room to his side. “Hey! Heard you got pretty banged up.”

“Yeah apparently Mom isn't a fan of Gotenks.” He tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "Where's your dad?"

The younger man frowned. "Trying to talk to your mom." Trunks winced at this, knowing it would end in a fight.

He finally took a moment to look over the alien that had arrived with them. “Wait, why is he here?” He practically hissed, then tried to sit up, holding his side as he did so, fighting off the pain. “You're the cause of all of this.”

Mai leaned against the door frame and glared at Mechicka. “He says he can help you guys.”

The little bugged eyed creature nodded energetically. “Yes, I can use my magic to heal. Your mother is no longer under my control and she needs to be stopped. I had no clue this would happen.”

The demi-Saiyan squinted, considering this. He wasn't surprised she had broken out of his control. His mother was strong willed and wouldn't allow for it. She must have planned that from the beginning. “What do you get out of this?”

“Nothing. Just setting things back to normal.” He squirmed.

Mai tapped the gun at her holster. “If he tries anything, he's gone.”

Part of Trunks's heart leapt. He did love it when she was protective. He sighed and managed a little smile for her. “Fine. Only because I'm sick of just sitting here when we could be out there helping.”

The alien grinned in return. He paced over to Trunks and, after laying a hand on his shoulder, spoke some unknown words. His hand glowed and Trunks could feel bones mending and bruises healing. When the creature moved his hand away, it was as if he had taken a Senzu. He was completely healed and feeling energized.

He nodded to the being standing at his side. “Thank you. Our friends also need help.” He indicated the two girls.

“Of course.” The wizard crossed the room and repeated the process with the two Saiyan women. In moments, everyone was on their feet, dressing for a fight.

Bulla tip toed over to Mechicka, frowning at the being. “Why did you hurt my Mommy?” The Wizard looked a bit dumbfounded and nervous. Mai took notice and scooted the little girl away.

“Come on, sweetie. Let's let them go try to help your mom.” The little girl never took her eyes off the wizard, glaring at him.

*****

For an instant, Bulma was frozen, then slowly she turned around, taking in Vegeta's haggard appearance from where he was now standing. His eyes were pleading.

A loud laugh emanated through the chamber. “Wow, I think I broke you worse than I had imagined.”

His head sunk and he weakly fell back into his chair.

Across from her, Goku glared at his best friend, a low growl at the back of his throat and his tail wiping angrily. “Is this just a game to you?”

She phased in front on him, floating to see eye to eye with the hero. “Yes, and I'm winning. There's only one obstacle left in my way.” She flared blue.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta knew exactly what she was about to do. Even though she had severed her thoughts from him, she had been torturing him with every bit of her manic emotions. He felt her rage surge before she ever went blue. But his warning was too late. She kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over and she slammed two fists into his back, sending him to the floor.

The warrior got to his feet as fast as he could and regarded her. “So you can go Blue now, too.” He glanced at Vegeta leaning wide eyed in his chair, watching them. “Vegeta teach you that?”

Bulma smirked. “Hardly. I had to tare this out of his mind. Turns out he knew I could do this for quite some time, now.”

“I had only guessed!” Rising, the prince did his best to cut in.

Without a thought, she shot a bolt of red energy at him. “Hush now, dear, the adults are talking.” The prince's body was flung back into his seat.

“Vegeta!” Goku shouted, then his eyes cut back to Bulma, who was sneering. “Fine, have it your way.” Reluctantly he put himself into a ready stance. She shot his direction, thrusting a kick at him. He caught her leg and spun her, but she was too fast and back flipped, landing in a crouch. Rushing him again the two began to fight in earnest, but Vegeta could tell the warrior was holding back.

_Don't, Kakarot. Give it all you have-_

Dark sapphire eyes glared at the prince from across the hall as she landed. “That's no way to treat your queen, my prince.” She had caught him sending the hero thoughts. A surge of rage flared her ki and she threw herself back at Goku. “You know what hurts? The fact that you two care more about your stupid rivalry than your families!” Blow after blow rained down on Goku, who had thrown his arms up in defense.

“Bulma, you know that's not true!” His own now blue eyes stared hard into hers.

“Shut up, you sound like him!” Leaping back, she deftly jumped off the wall, flipped and sent an uppercut kick to his jaw, Goku slammed against the opposite wall, cracking the rock. She sent one ki blast after another at him, but he dodged and maneuvered out of the way running towards the dais. He sprung into the air and let out his own volley, which she avoided by leaping up into the air.

A huge burst of energy got the attention of the three warriors. “Did you feel that?” Goku straightened, frowning and looking off at nothing.

“Yes, it's like Buu.” Vegeta spoke up.

“Damn it, he lied to us!”

****

They could hear a battle happening within the palace, and reaching out, Trunks could feel that most of the building was empty, save for a few energy signatures. “Sadala and Cress are still here, along with a few others. Is there a dungeon?”

Cabba nodded. “Yes, that must be where she's put them.”

“Great, let's go!” Caulifla strode forward, but was caught by Trunks.

“Wait, we need a plan.”

Goten paced up to his best friend. “Um, where did that wizard guy, go?”

****

“I don't care about this new Majin. If he gets released, Vegeta and I will just take care of him.” She grinned and put herself back in a fighting stance.

Vegeta struggled to get to his feet once more. “No, Bulma! I thought the same thing, but in the end I just ended up sacrificing myself for nothing.”

Smirking, she flashed her eyes at him. “Yes, but you didn't have god power back then did you? Besides,” She turned her attention back on Goku, “I have something you boys don't have.”

“Oh?” Goku cocked his head.

“I'm a genius.” She lunged at him, her lithe body springing swiftly. This time he was ready, and hit her in the gut. She stumbled backwards, then tried to get her footing. But Goku was on her delivering blow after blow. She held her arms up in defense, then waited for the right moment. Throwing her foot out, she kicked his own out from under him, sending him onto his back.

Flipping back up to his feet, he flashed a grin at her. “Man, if I closed my eyes, I would swear I was fighting Vegeta, but you're even faster than him.”

She clenched her fists in a offensive stance. “He's a good teacher, but there's something even better that even he might not have realized.” Wiping some blood off her lip, she cocked a smile. “He's been showing me every opening and every maneuver I need to use as I fight.”

Vegeta plopped back down in his seat, taken aback. She was right. With every move she made, he was plotting out her next one and her responses to Goku. Through their bond, he was orchestrating this entire fight. He felt sick and used. “I refuse to help you any more then.”

Shrugging, she lept up into the air and crossed her arms, charging her ki. “Fine, then. Take away all the fun.”

Using all the ki he had in him, Vegeta was now on his feet, leaning on the arm of his chair. “Bulma, no!”

“Rage-”

With the last ounce of energy he had, the prince phased in front of Goku, arms out spread.

“ **BLAST**!” The ki wave was sent hurtling towards her mate. And everything went dark.

*****

_“No!!!” Bulma shouted. Burning tears ran down her cheeks as she watched. Her doppelganger phased in front of her, smirking._

_“See, this proves my point. He cares more for 'Kakarot' than he does Bulma.”_

_The light version of the woman hung her head low. “No, it proves how much he has changed.” She whispered._

_Growling_ _, the other woman stalked over to her. “How?”_

_“He used to be so selfish, but now, he would gladly give up his life for others.” Slowly she raised her head, eyes flashing a bright blue for a moment. The other female took a step back. “And I won't let you take him from me.” She screamed out and everything went bright white. As it dimmed, the ki bond shattered and Bulma was covered with a blue aura, brighter than her counterpart's._

_Taking a few more steps back, Majin Bulma growled, tail twitching. “That's...that's impossible. How are you doing this?”_

_“I'm Bulma freaking Briefs, bitch.” She phased over and grabbed the other woman by both of her writs._

_“What? What are you doing?” Majin Bulma screamed, eyes wide._

_Grinning Bulma locked eyes with her dark half. “Fixing something that was broken. It's what I do best.”_

_Around her hands, ki surged and both began to go transparent and fade. A glow spread out from there and enveloping them both. Blinding light exploded into the void._

*****

Goku wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Bulma when her body dropped from where it had been suspended. He lowered his guard, he not quite sure who to run to first, his best friend or the prince, but before he could move, Bulma slowly got to her feet, shaking off the fall. When she gazed up at him, her eyes were different, softer. Then she saw Vegeta and dashed for him. She dropped to her knees at his side and pulled him into her lap. “You idiot! Why did you do that?”

Wincing in pain, he managed to look at her. That old familiar smirk she loved so much touched the corner of his lips. “To save you from doing something you'd regret.”

She frowned, taking in all of his extensive injuries. Behind her, Goku loomed, quietly observing. “After all I've done to you, why would you do such a thing?” For the first time in days, Vegeta could see a shadow of person he knew so well.

“Woman, do you think I love you so little that your mistakes could ever change how I feel?” He reached up and ran a gloved thumb over place where the Majin mark sat. She sucked in a breath, as if she had been punched in the gut. His words, echoing her own to him from what seemed like ages ago, stung like fire.

Hot tears threatened to spill out of the corners of her eyes as she gently cupped his face. “What have I done?” Slowly, as if it pained her to do so, she turned away to gaze up at Goku, eyes now wet. “I don't suppose you brought some Senzu beans with you?”

A warm smile filled his features, and he nodded, digging the pouch from his obi. Kneeling beside her, he pulled one out and placed it in the palm of one of her gloved hands, closing her fingers over it. The two looked from her closed hand, then back up at one another. “I forgive you, too.”

She swallowed hard, and bit her lip. “Thank you, Goku.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Gently, she moved her husband in a better position and fed him the miraculous bean. She couldn't watch him, turning her face away to gaze at anything but him, guilt filling her entire being.

Strong arms were suddenly thrust around her holding her tightly in an embrace. Startled, she gave a little cry, then realized -Vegata was hugging her, grasping her for all he was worth. Nothing could stop the tears now, and she found herself weeping on his shoulder. The walls that were constructed through all her negative emotions came shattering down like glass and the two gasped, blinking. Gently pulling away, he gazed into eyes that seemed brighter now, then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with abandon. She wrapped her own arms around him and returned the kiss. When the moment had passed, he pulled enough away to place his forehead against hers, eyes closed. “I thought I had lost you.” He whispered. “I'm so sorry.”

Biting her lip, she pulled away, gazing into dark eyes. “Why? What do you have to be sorry for? You weren't-” He placed a finger gently to her lips to silence her.

“If I had chosen you over Babidi's magic all those years ago, you never would have come to feel the way that you did.” That smile he only ever showed her glowed on his face.

She did her best to return it, but only found herself fighting another sob. “I guess we both have made some mistakes.”

The prince nodded. “And somehow, the same ones.” His voice had a hint of a sarcastic laugh to it.

Sniffing, she nodded in return, then turned her attention to Goku. “We screwed up and did it again, didn't we?”

The hero nodded. “Yeah, I can feel this Majin's power at full strength now, so he's been released.” His eyes held a hint of sadness, but then that goofy grin she loved lit up his face. “But hey, we've done this before! No sweat, right?”

The bonded couple suddenly looked at one another, eyes wide with fear. “Trunks and Bulla.” They said in unison.

Vegeta turned his attention to the Saiyan at their side. “Kakarot, we need a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seems rushed at all. I really had so many ideas and had to get them down before they flew away.
> 
> Also, I'm not super good at writing action (working on that!!) But I hope this was okay!


	11. Cracked

It had been easier than the wizard had planned to manipulate them all to achieve his goal. After sneaking away from the Saiyans, he was back in his ship, watching the fight between Goku and Bulma in his crystal ball with eagerness. In the corner, the egg surged with electricity, and he tore his attention away from the battle to watch. With a bright burst of illumination, the shell cracked, opening up. He braced himself against the power that burst forth from the shell. The light that poured out blinded him, but the wizard didn't care, laughing manically at his creation. “Yes! Finally, after all these long years. Who's the failure now?”

When the light faded, he blinked large eyes, staring in to the shell. One delicate foot stepped out, followed by another. Legs sheathed in white harem pant stretched up to a thin waist, bare pink skin reaching up to a sleeveless top and black vest. She was actually rather lovely. Brushing aside a few strand like lekku, she strode up to the Wizard. “You summoned me?”

“I created you.” Mechicka grinned.

Raising a brow, she shook her head. “No, no. See you've got that all wrong. The spell you used summons one of us. I'm Buula.” She strode across the cavernous room, taking in her surroundings. “You got anything to eat in this joint? I'm starving.”

“Uh...” This was not what the Wizard expected at all. “Well, there's the kitchen. What do you eat?”

Turning around, she flashed a toothy grin. “Candy.”

*****

Sadala knew that the dungeons were not a pleasant place to be. He had never intended them to be. The small space he and his daughter occupied was cold, damp rock dripping and creating pools in the corners of the room. After spending days down here, he was considering upgrading this place when he got out of there. He sat against a dry spot on the wall, cape pulled close to keep out the chill. Cress had taken up pacing the floor, every so often smashing a fist against the rock walls, causing debris and dust to spill onto the floor, and then began her pacing again. “Daughter, there is nothing that can be done. We must wait. I'm sure Caulifla and the others are coming up with a plan.”

“Did someone call me?” A head peaked into the window at the door of their cell.

“Caulifla!” Cress dashed over, careful not to touch the door. It had been designed to drain ki if even brushed against. She had learned the hard way that it worked quite well. “How did you get in here?”

“Bulma is distracted at the moment, fighting a warrior from Earth.” The fighter grinned. “I have Kale and Cabba with me. They are opening the other cells.” Her face disappeared, the door swung open, and she reappeared on the other side. “Let's go, before the fight is over. Trunks is waiting with some friends. We can figure out what to do after we meet up with them.”

Sadala was now at his daughter's side. “What happened to her?”

By now, Cabba had joined the fighter. “Trunks filled me in. In their Universe there was a wizard that offered his father the same power so that he could defeat his rival, Goku. Vegeta's body and mind were taken over and they fought, releasing an evil being called Buu. Vegeta broke free of the spell and sacrificed himself to save the Earth. However, when this didn't defeat Buu, he was allowed back for a day and helped Goku. Because of his sacrifice, he was allowed a second chance at life.” He sighed, glancing at the stone floor. “Bulma has to free herself of the spell.”

*****

It had been about fifteen minutes since Cabba and the girls left to go free the King and the others. Trunks was pacing impatiently by the palace wall, while Goten dug into the ruby dirt with his heel. Both looked up with a start when someone phased out of the blue in front of them. An orange blur stabilized, flanked on either side by blue and white. The lavender haired demi-Saiyan blinked and suddenly registered who had appeared before them.

“Goku!” He took a step forward, then his eyes went wide when he realized that he hero was not alone. “What are they doing here?” He nearly growled seeing his mother. Vegeta rounded the other side of the taller Saiyan to stand next to his mate.

The hero threw his hands out, “No, it's okay!” By now Goten was at his best friend's side, taking a defensive stance.

Taking a step back, Trunks reached behind his back for the handle of his sword, beginning to draw it. “How can I know?” He never took his eyes off his mother, glaring. Looking her up and down, he began to notice subtle changes that had taken place since their last encounter. Her eyes seemed softer and brighter, and her face a bit warmer. His father's tail was wrapped around her waist, and his hand... His father's fingers were interlaced with her own. The young man's eyes went wide. Trunks had never, in all his life, seen his father openly show this kind of affection. Sure he had caught them in a moment here and there, it was bound to happen, but this was so out of character for the prince. “She's not controlling you, is she?” Vegeta offered a small smirk and a nod, reassuring his son.

He slid the sword back into its sheath and straightened. Goten frowned. “Trunks?”

“Dad never holds her hand. He must have been scared.” He leaned over to speak quietly to his friend. He father was never frightened, but the thought that he had almost lost her forever to this darkness must have terrified him. He averted his gaze, as if he were seeing something private between his parents.

The younger man looked the bonded couple over and in turn his eyes went wide with recognition. “Oh, you're right!”

During the whole exchange, Trunks noted that his mother hadn't taken her eyes off of him. He took a few steps forward to stand in front of her, frowning. He was still not over what she had his father do to him. Her cruelty had not only hurt, but the bond between mother and son had been torn and would take much to repair.

“Trunks.” Her voice was full of remorse, touched with bitterness, as if there was still something she hadn't quite let go of.

Glaring at her, he crossed his arms, a silhouette of his father. “I can forgive you, but I can't trust you, not yet.” She nodded in understanding. “You still have that mark on your forehead, which means you are still under that spell. You haven't let go of something.” He was reminded of the moment his father held him so long ago, his own way of saying goodbye. Even then, he had still carried the Majin mark on his forehead, not being fully released from the spell yet. Deep down, he hoped that it wouldn't take her death to free her in that same way. He chased the thought away.

It was Vegeta's turn to speak up. “Never mind that right now. We can use that to our advantage. The Majin has been released thanks to their fighting.” He indicated Goku, “But under this spell, your mother has considerably more power, which we will need.”

“So that was the surge we felt!” Goten cut in.

“Wait, I thought when she cut herself off from Mechicka this wouldn't happen.” Trunks now addressed Goku.

“He lied to us all.” All eyes were now on Goku. “Lied and manipulated us to get what he wanted. While he didn't anticipate Bulma breaking free of his control, he was still able to use her through his spell.”

Vegeta frowned, looking away from the rest of them. “We should have seen this. Babidi was able to do the same when we fought.”

“I had you all distracted.” Bulma spoke up. Everyone went silent, listening to her. She had always been able to get others to listen and pay attention to what she said, there was a charisma about her that just attracted people to her. But now, everyone listened out of fear. “You were all more concerned with my actions than those of Mechicka and he used that against you-” she paused, “against us.” She corrected, then sighed, looking away. Vegeta's gaze was now back on his mate. Trunks saw the concern all over his features. It was as if at any moment, his mother might slip away and become that demon again, and his father was scared to lose her to that darkness once more. Something about his mother made Trunks feel as if she were standing at the edge of something and that she might be lost again. His father was probably the only thing keeping her stable.

A small gathering of energy was heading their way and the group's attention was torn away from Bulma. Rounding the corner of the palace was Caulifla, followed by Kale and Cabba. Behind them were Sadala, Cress, and a handful of other Saiyans, people Bulma had placed in the dungeon personally. Caulifla's face lit up seeing Goku, and began to wave, glancing back at the King and his daughter to tell them who had come to their aide. But swiftly, all expressions changed once they spotted Bulma.

As they approached, Vegeta pulled his mate behind himself and watched their faces shift from relief to anger at seeing her, his tail tightening around her. “What is she doing here?” Sadala pointed at the bluenette. The new group all stood on guard.

Trunks stepped forward, arms outspread. “I don't have the details, but for now she is in her right mind and free of that part of the spell.”

Cress glared at the young man, then over to Bulma, who was watching the princess blankly. “For your sake, Trunks, I hope this is true.”

Pacing up next to the young lavender haired warrior, Goku stood at his side. “We don't have time for all of this, we need you to get all the Saiyans to safety. There is an evil being that wants to destroy everyone on this planet.”

One of the other Saiyans behind them shouted back at them, “Yes, her!” They pointed at Bulma. Vegeta squeezed her hand tighter, and pulled her closer. He could feel her growing increasingly unstable and wrapped her mind with as much comfort as he could muster.

 _I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere._ He could feel the rage just simmering under the surface within her. From the moment they had appeared, her whole demeanor had changed again, and he began to fear she might fall back.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Locking eyes, he watched her, gauging her expressions. _I don't trust myself, Vegeta. What if I give in? I'm not free of this yet._

 _There is something you are still afraid of._ His eyes bore into hers, searching. She averted her gaze away, staring off into the hills behind him. Realization hit him like a slap in the face. _You're still afraid I won't value you after this._

Eyes full of pain flicked back at him. There it was. Since taking the serum, her Saiyan side had been desperately trying to keep up with him, to prove to him that she was a mate worth having.

“Vegeta, we've gotta get moving.” Goku's voice cut through the moment. He nodded and, hand in hand, the two paced over to his side. “The girls and Cabba are going to help the king get everyone to safety.”

Sadala spoke up, filling him in. “There are underground caverns that were used to mine ore ages ago. That should do for now.”

“What about Bulla and Mai?” Bulma spoke up, almost feeling guilty for asking.

Giving a little wave, Goten grinned. “I've got them. I'm going to go get them and bring them to the others and then catch up to you guys.”

She offered him an appreciative smile.

*****

_Bulma had been pacing for what seemed like hours, blue tail flicking back and fourth impatiently. This should have fixed everything, but something was still wrong. With a snap of her wrist, she called open another viewing portal, but instead of seeing what was going on outside, she just saw her own reflection. Well, no, that wasn't quite right. It was her dark self, grinning back at her. Then it spoke, sending the woman back a pace. “Thought you'd be rid of me that easily, did you?”_

_Stalking back to the portal, she glared at the reflection. “Yes, I did.”_

_“Oh it's not as easy as all that. I'm a part of you now. And there is nothing you can do about it.” The woman in the portal chortled a little. “Vegeta killed off the darkness, you on the other hand absorbed it. Bold move if you ask-”_

_“No one's asking you!” Her voice was cutting, sounding a bit like her reflection's darker toned voice. Turning her back on the reflection in the portal, she shut her eyes, and took a deep steadying breath. She knew her dark half was right. But so was Vegeta. He knew her better than anyone else. She thought by making the two halves one she would have defeated this spell, but instead, she had just put a band-aid on things._

_Or had she? By becoming one, she had fully accepted the part of her was Saiyan, and for the first time since taking the serum, she felt whole. The darkness that had been part of that had always been within her. Dark thoughts were a natural part of being human, just as much as the good ones. Just as rage was a part of being a Saiyan. It was a matter of how one acted upon these emotions that truly counted. “Vegeta rid himself of the evil in his heart. That never changed the fact that he still struggles with things like overconfidence and hubris. We all struggle with those things. And you are nothing more than that.” She glared at her reflection, a confidant smile on her face._

_“Yes, but you still won't let go of one thing, which is why you see me.”_

_Bulma crossed her arms, frowning, “Oh and what would that be?”_

_“Fear.”_

*****

Mechicka watched slack jawed as the female demon devoured all of the food he had on hand. When she was done, she leaned against a chair and belched rather loudly, then frowned. “Was that all you have?”

The wizard glanced wildly about, but realized it was fruitless. “Yes, I'm sorry. We can find more though. Can we get on with this?”

Sighing, she slumped back sleepily, covering her mouth as she yawned. “I suppose. What do you want?”

He rubbed his hands together, a grin filling his features. “Well, to start, there is this fighter I need you to take care of.”

This seemed to get the female's attention. Sitting up and leaning forward, she squinted at him. “I'm listening.”

*****

Goku shot across the crimson landscape below, searching for the ki that he had felt while fighting Bulma. Behind him flew Trunks and his parents. Vegeta had rather reluctantly let go of Bulma's hand, but kept glancing over at her as they raced across the sky. Trunks in turn stole looks over his shoulder at them. He had never seen his father seem so...vulnerable before. His mother really had broken him and the demi-Saiyan wondered if his father would ever be the same prideful man that he had always known. The confidence was there, but there was that fear he had only seen from his father one other time-the day of his mother's birthday, when Beerus threatened to destroy them all, and he did his damnedest to keep the feline god happy. How swiftly did that fear become rage when Beerus returned his mother's slap.

“Down there!” Goku pointed to a pinkish dome-like object sticking out of the deep ruby rock. It looks as if it had been white at one point, but time and weather had covered it with a thick layer of dust from the red planet's surface. The group landed meters from the object, which got larger as they grew closer. “Well this feels like Deja vu.” Goku laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“Tch, yeah.” The prince folded his arms, wrapping his tail around his mate's waist once again. Bulma was just staring at the ship. He watched her carefully, feeling another wave of emotion, rage threatening to take over once more. Bulma was pissed. He moved closer to her, sliding his hand into hers. _Control that and save your energy for the Majin._ Without taking her eyes off the ship, she nodded. He felt her try to surpress her anger, but she was struggling. She wanted revenge, something he understood all too well.

The tall Saiyan strode forward towards the ship, about to attempt to open the door, which was caked with dirt. It slid open, shaking loose mud and rock. In the dark of the entry way stood two figures, in every way contrasting: she tall, lithe and lovely, he short, bug eyed, and menacing. Goku took a defensive stance immediately, and the others followed suit. “Mechicha!”

The short alien cackled, “Yes. And meet my new friend, Buula.”

From his side strode the tall female Majin, hips swaying, a cocky grin on her face. Her eyes scanned the group, then fixed onto Bulma. Vegeta tried to pull his mate behind him, but she let go of his hand and took a step forward, brows drawn. “Looking for me?” Vegeta's eyes went wide. Her control over her emotions had slipped and the flames were rising.

“No, Bulma!” He could feel the rage overcoming her and her darker emotions take center stage. Trunks watched his mother, drawing his sword. His eyes flicked back to Buula, and held his blade defensively in the Majin's direction.

Buula flashed a fang, “In matter of fact, I was.”

With a shout, Bulma powered up to Blue, throwing herself in a ready stance, grinning wickedly. “What are you waiting for?”

“Bulma, you don't have to do this, you have nothing to prove to me!” The prince put a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her back, but she flashed a glare at him, azure fire in her eyes.

“Who says I have anything to prove to you?” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and lunged at the Majin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! It was hard to follow up that last one, as it was definitely my favorite to write so far, but I was unsure which direction to take Bulma next for a little while. I'm sure you guys have lots of questions, so fire away and I will answer as best I can! No, this will NOT be a retelling of the Buu Saga, I have other things in mind! And if you are wondering, will Bulma completely go back to her Majin self, I promise you she won't, but she is definitely not out of the woods yet. She is still struggling with her emotions, Vegeta just woke her out of the evil that she had succumbed to.


	12. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 1/11/21 I added an extra paragraph as a flashback, which I think makes the chapter work better. Kudos to my hubby for the idea!

Poised to jump in and help, Vegeta and Trunks stood at the ready, watching Bulma fight this new threat. They flew as fast as lighting across the sky, their keen Saiyan eyes catching every movement.

“Mom's...incredible.” The lavender haired young man breathed.

Vegeta nodded just perceptively. “Yes, but she always has been.” He didn't take his eyes of the battle, and Bulma sent Buula crashing to the ground meters from where they stood.

Through their bond, Vegeta finally felt the force that was now driving Bulma, and his heart broke again that day. Ever since taking the serum, Bulma had felt the need to prove to herself that she was worthy of him, that she could hold her own as his mate and queen. It was the Saiyan DNA that had slowly begun to change her, charging her competitive nature and sending it into overdrive. She had always been a driven person, never settling for less than perfection in anything she created. Now, that carried over to her fighting, a craving to be the best she could be. A Saiyan desire.

But to Vegeta, she had always been perfect. And he wished she could see that.

Kakarot padded over to him, standing just behind him. “Are you okay?”

The question surprised the prince, and for a flicker, he turned his attention away from the fight to the hero. “I'm fine.”

A strong hand clapped his shoulder, and Kakarot rounded to face the prince. “Don't gimme that. I know you too well. She may be my oldest and closest friend, but she's your mate. This has hurt us both, but you most of all.”

Vegeta glared up at the Saiyan, tail unfurling from around his waist and twitching. “Of course this hurt. But I'd do anything for her. Kami knows I've even died for her. None of this changes how I feel!”

Closing his eyes, Kakarot took in a breath. “But, it's changed you, Vegeta.” And he realized that his rival was right. Before this moment, he wouldn't have even spoken as openly about his emotions as he just had.

“Tch.” The short royal sharply turned away.

Kakarot sighed and turned his own attention back to the battle, Bulma soaring past them from an impact, landing deftly in a crouched position, a move she had taken from her mate. “She broke your spirit, Vegeta. You never would have let her fight Buula before this.”

Turning his own attention towards his wife, Vegeta frowned, slowly closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. “Perhaps. I always knew one day my pride would cost me something.”

*****

“You're not as scary as I was led to believe, Majin.” Bulma hovered mid air, guard up, watching for Buula's next move. So far, the fight had been actually invigorating. Compared to the others she had been, this was freeing. She was having fun. Something about that terrified her and she had no clue why.

The pink being cocked a coy smile. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. The guy who summoned me said you were fierce.” She lowered her gaze. “But really, you're just like any other warrior I've ever faced. Though I'll admit, quite strong.”

A low growl escaped Bulma's lips. “You're looking for fierce?” She could feel the darkness creeping back in, threatening to devour her once more. Was this how things were to be from now on, living on the edge of wickedness and light? She glanced down at her mate watching her from the ground below, his tail twitching in agitation. At that moment she had a choice to make-become the thing that had hurt him once more, or be the woman he believed her to be. She drew a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, and threw her hands out to her sides to gather ki. The more she gathered, the more she took on a pink aura over the power of the Super Saiyan blue. “The person he spoke of is gone. She did horrible things, things I'm going to have to pay for.” One lone, hot tear, escaped the corner of her eye.

Her mind turned back to what seemed like a lifetime ago, when their bond was new and Vegeta was teaching her how to use her ki.

_"Final Explosion, that was the attack you used on Buu, right?"_

_“Yes, I used it on both Buu and Topp. But when I used during the Tournament of Power, I had far more control over it from years of mastering my ki.” Vegeta held a proud smile on his lips, which he rapidly dropped. “I know what you are thinking, woman.”_

_Bulma's eyes went wide with feigned surprise. “What? I'm not thinking anything!”_

_The prince furrowed his brows, “Yes, you are wondering how you can use that move and improve it. Well the answer is no. You are never to use it, is that understood?”_

_Rolling her eyes, she paced away to the edge of the river by the vacation house, gazing up into the starry night sky. “Yeah, yeah, fine.” She felt a hand grab her wrist and turn her around._ _Vegeta's eyes were drawn, serious. She could get lost in their depths._

_"I mean it. I can't lose you.”_

“Bulma, no!” She glanced down and saw her mate shoot up to Super Saiyan blue as well, eyes wide.

Cutting her attention back to Buula, she managed a cocky smile, one reminiscent of her husband's, but all her own. “Right now, you can deal with me, Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corp., princess consort to Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race." She paused, grin widening. "And the smartest woman on planet Earth.”

*****

“What the hell is mom doing?” Trunks shouted up at the sky. The three of them watched as Bulma gathered more and more ki. “That looks like Final Flash, but the power is incredible!”

Goku nodded, fists clenched at his side. “Yeah, it's like nothing I've ever seen, even from Vegeta.”

Next to him, the prince was silent. Goku chanced a look his way. Vegeta's tail was now drooping, and he had dropped back to base form, taking shallow breaths. “Do the Dragon Balls work in another universe, Kakarot?” He didn't take his eyes off his mate, watching the pink aura around her expand, the air around her beginning to twist.

Eyes growing wide, Goku stared at his friend. “I'm...I'm not sure. That's a Bulma question.”

The prince nodded. “Trunks, go with Kakarot. Get out of here and find the brat, Bulla, and Mai. Go home. If you can, wish us back. And if not,” He paused, taking his eyes off his wife for a moment, and then over to his rival. “It's been a honor, Kakarot.” A small wistful smile played at the corner of his mouth. He turned towards Trunks, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Take care of your sister and that young woman. I'm proud of you, son.” He dropped his hand and his head, turning away from them both.

“Dad...” Trunks remembered his father looking this same way years ago, and he knew what it meant.

“Vegeta, no. She wouldn't-” The hero took a step forward, shouting.

“I said go! If she leaves this plane of existence, so will I.” Rounding on the Saiyan, the prince threw his fisted hands to his sides.

Goku frowned, shaking his head. “This is ridiculous. Blowing herself up won't destroy Buula! She should know that!”

The prince turned away and stared into the sky, watching his wife. “Yes, I know. And so does she. But this is something she has to do. And I'm not going anywhere.”

*****

Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma spotted two figures shoot away from the battlefield. She took her eyes off the Majin and glanced back down. Vegeta was stone, watching her. She saw a proud smile begin to creep across his face. _I understand. And I'm not leaving._

_But you'll die, too!_

_So be it. What is the use living when your mate isn't by your side?_

She cut her gaze back to her opponent, smiling widely. The pink female frowned. “What's so funny? This attack is nothing.”

“It might not be, but that doesn't matter. When this is over, my friends will be back, and you'll meet your end.” She hoped Buula wouldn't call her bluff, that Goku could escape and regather with the others to help take down this threat. “But at least your master will be gone after this.”

“What?”

*****

Shooting across the darkening sky, Goten followed his father's ki to where he felt a battle taking place. He frowned. His father and Trunks were moving, soaring towards him. Where were Bulma and Vegeta? On the horizon, he spotted the two of them, a pink shimmer following them, growing on the edge of the planet. He got a sick feeling in his gut. Something had gone wrong. “Go, get out of here, Ten!” Trunks shouted as he rocketed towards him. The younger demi-Saiyan whipped around and began soaring away from the ever increasing light coming from a huge power source. Goku and Trunks caught up to him, his father grabbing them both young men under his arms like they were kids again. All around them white light engulfed them. In an instant, it was gone and they were blanketed in darkness.

*****

With one final shout, she let the ki surge all around her, growing more and more, pulsing and shimmering. _I love you, Prince Vegeta._

_I'll see you on the other side, my queen._

The pink light filled the sky and with a flash, it exploded, enveloping them all in a blinding white light. The wave hit Buula and before she could make another sound, shattered her to a trillion particles. On the ground, Mechicka watched, eyes so wide they looked as if they might pop out of his head. He screamed as the light disintegrated him completely.

As the light faded, and the dust settled, red clouds of sand dusted a statue of two people, both dressed in Saiyan armor. The flame haired one held the hand of the female one, his tail wrapped around her waist. The woman with her pixie hair cut was smiling, a look of peace upon her face, the mark that once sat on her forehead gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so much shorter than in Bonds! I really had a hard time deciding where I was going with this arc, and in the end, I thought of no more fitting way to find healing and forgiveness than for Bulma to experience Vegeta's fate. I hope you all have been enjoying this so far. We have some cool twists coming in the next few chapters now that I know where I am going with this! So hold tight!


	13. Forgiveness

As their eyes adjusted, Goten found they were in the caves he had just left not so long ago when he delivered Mai and Bulla to safety. His father let go of both young men, sending them to thud to the floor.

“Oops, sorry, boys.” The hero rubbed the back of his head. From the corners of the cave, Saiyans emerged, a few with hands held out, beginning to glow with ki.

Footsteps running towards them echoed through the cave. “Goku!” Caulifla shouted, emerging from the darkness, followed behind her by Cabba, Kale, and Mai, who held Bulla in her arms. The little girl was crying silently.

Getting to his feet, Goten paced towards Mai, observing the girl in her arms. “What wrong, squirt?”

Trunks, who hadn't moved from his place on the floor, answered for his sister. “Bulla knows what happened.”

Goten rounded to face his best friend, frowning. “What exactly did just happen, Trunks?”

But it was Bulla's turn to respond. “Mommy and Daddy are gone.” She threw her head into Mai's shoulder, weeping harder.

“What?” Goten's eyes were wide, incredulous. He strode back over to his father. “No, that can't be. How?”

Clapping a hand on his son's sounder, Goku offered a small smile. “Bulma sacrificed herself the same way Vegeta once did, and he refused to leave her side.”

The young man heaved a deep breath. Over the years, Bulma and Vegeta had become more than just friends to Goten, they had become like a second set of parents. It was hard enough when they had both died during the fight with Buu, but now that he was older, this time, somehow it hurt far more. “No. Can't we wish them back with the Dragon Balls?”

Goku sighed, looking down. “I'm not sure, son.”

Sadala strode up to the group, eyeing Goku up and down. “Did their deaths destroy this creature?” Goku shook his head sadly. “Then, do you think bringing back the prince and Bulma will help you defeat this threat?”

The hero looked away absently in thought. “Well, we've fought a being like this before, and the only way to defeat him was the Spirit Bomb. We could just gather everyone's ki and obliterate her the same way, but I dunno...” He trailed off.

“What is it?” The king frowned at the other Saiyan's insecurity.

Goten spoke up for his father. “Dad always gives an enemy the chance to change.” He glanced towards his father, beaming proudly.

Furrowing his brows further, the growled. “What? Why would you do that?”

“Because,” Goku grinned, “Everyone deserves the chance to choose to do the right thing.”

Goten indicated Trunks, who still hadn't moved from his place on the floor. “If my dad had let Vegeta get killed in their first fight, Trunks wouldn't be here. In fact, none of us would be here. Dad and Vegeta have saved the universe together a lot.”

Nodding, the hero continued. “Vegeta came to Earth to kill me and take the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality so that he could defeat the War Lord that had enslaved him and killed the Saiyans in our Universe. We fought to a draw, and one of my friends had the opportunity to kill him. I wouldn't let him. And that mercy changed Vegeta.”

The king listened with rapt attention. “Yes, he told me that the Saiyans of your Universe were quite bloodthirsty, so I can believe his desire for death and revenge.” By now, Cress had joined her father at his side. “Believing in second chances is not a weakness.” He sighed, and patted his daughter's hand, a silent message between the two. Goten wondered if there was something about his father's story that had touched the proud king. “So, what do we propose we do?”

“Let's see if we can get my friends back.” Goku grinned. “Vegeta is the prince of persuasion. If anyone can give an epic speech about change, he can. And if he can't,” He looked away into the darkness of the cave, "I'm going to need all the help I can get to distract Buula while I gather energy."

*****

_“What do you think you're doing?” The dark version of herself screeched from the portal._

_A wistful smile crossed the scientist's face. “I'm ending this.”_

_The mirror portal Bulma had been looking into cracked and shattered. The wicked image of herself cried out in pain and was drowned out by the sound of a great explosion. White hot light shot out from it and she was flung backwards. It surrounded and consumed her completely._

******

When Bulma opened her eyes, she wondered once more if she had, but instead of being surrounded by darkness, all around her was a warm white light. As things cam into focus, she took in her surroundings. Before her was a line of beings of all shapes, sizes and genders, each of them missing their legs, replaced by wispy ghost-like tails. Instantly she recognized where she was, but some of this place seemed different. This check in station's roof was gold and instead of horns off each side of the roof, each side had a snake head and neck curling back in position to strike.

Feeling something warm surrounding her hand, she glanced down at her side and then slowly up. A gloved hand held hers, and she felt a tail wrap its way snugly around her waist. The face at her side was the most peaceful she had ever seen it. She sucked in a breath. “Vegeta.”

“Woman.” He smiled, then turned his attention towards the line of spirits ahead of them slowly moving forward down the path. “So this is the check in station for Universe Six.”

Nodding, she tore her attention away from him and to the large building looming over the clouds. “Looks like we won't have a long wait, the line seems to be moving.” She continued to scan everything, taking in more of her surroundings. She gasped, looking down. “Vegeta, look!”

He stared down and grinned. “Well, I'll be.” He patted his leg. “It looks like I must have earned my body this time.” He turned his attention to where hers should have been. She looked away, not meeting his gaze as he looked up. “We'll talk to-”

“Let's just enjoy the time we have left.” She cut him off, staring straight ahead.

“Bulma...” His voice trailed off, then he frowned. “We have plenty of time. I'm not leaving you.” There was a long stillness between them, and he stared at the building before them. After a time, he broke the silence. “It's not like you to give up so easily.”

She sighed, closing her eyes. “I know what I've done. I let evil consume my heart. I don't deserve Other World.”

Whipping around to face her, he growled. “Don't give me that. I went down that same path. You righted your wrongs, you have earned that forgiveness.”

“What, like you?” Her voice was raised, almost yelling, and the spirits around them were beginning to stare at them. “You can't even forgive yourself!”

He balled his hands into fists and turned away. “Obstinate woman.” The two were silent a moment more. A small chuckle escaped his lips, and Bulma side eyed him as it turned into full fledged laughter.

“What?” She frowned at him.

“It's just...well, it's like looking into a mirror. You're right, I haven't forgiven myself. And I know that you will live with those same regrets.” He took both of her hands in his own. “But you can be forgiven.” He leaned forward, placing his forehead on hers. A hot tear escaped the corner of her eye and tailed down her cheek. “Besides,” He straightened and used a gloved thumb to wipe the lone tear away, “We won't be here long. Kakarot will wish us back. We have to get back to the children.”

“Right.” She nodded. It was so unlike him to have hope, but then again, perhaps he was the most hopeful of them all. He always believed in things without a doubt, such as his strength or his family, even in Goku. But maybe behind his steadfast trust in these things, there was hope. Something in the line before them heading inside the Check In Station caught her attention, and she grabbed Vegeta's wrist, pulling him close to whisper. “There's Mechicka!”

“Heh, good. At least that fool is here, too.”

“What if he notices us?” She bit her lip. All of a sudden, she was feeling anxious and unsure of herself, something she had not felt in what felt like years. Bulma grabbed her mate's arm and wrapped her arms around it. Gently, he pulled out of her grasp, and put his arm around her, tightening his tail around her waist as he did so.

“There is nothing he can do here.” His voice was gentle but firm. He sent some calming emotions through their bond, and instantly she felt better. It was so strange, it was as if in dying, she had become-

“NEXT.” A voice boomed, startling her. The two locked eyes a moment, nodded and headed inside the doorway.

******

“As far as I'm aware, the Earth's Dragon Balls only work in your universe.” Whis's sing song voice echoed in the cave. Goku held the communication device in his hand, peering into its domed surface.

His eyes went wide, and the others around him looked at one another. Trunks continued to stare at the floor. “What? But how will we bring Bulma and Vegeta back then?”

“It looks like your only chance will be the Super Dragon Balls.”

“Lucky for you morons, my idiot brother has probably gathered most of them again.” Beerus cut in, his face filling the dome. Startled, Goku tossed the device in the air, and for a moment played hot potato before he had it securely in his hands once more.

Mai leaned in, “Excuse me, Lord Beerus, but how do we get a hold of Champa? And when we do, what's to say he would even help us?”

Whis responded instead. “We can take care of that, Lady Mai, but you're right, he has no real reason to help, but” The angel paused, “He owes his very existence to the 7th Universe, so reminding him of that fact would help your cause. And my sister has a soft spot for you all, so I have a feeling she can help convince him as well.” He gave the young woman a gentle smile.

Trunks was now at Mai's side, sliding his hand into hers. “Then we have hope.”

*****

The King of the Other World in Universe Six loomed over his gigantic desk. In some ways, he resembled Yemma, but his eyes had serpentine slit pupils, and when he spoke, he flashed sharp fangs. The deity shuffled through a pile of papers without looking up at the mates. “Name.”

“Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta.” The Earth female spoke for them both.

The giant shifted papers a moment more and pulled out two, finally looking up at the pair. He glanced at them, then back at the two sheets. “This is highly irregular. You aren't from our Universe.”

“No, we're not.” The prince rolled his eyes, but Bulma shoved his shoulder.

_Be polite!_

“Sir, we were visiting the Sixth when we-”

“Blew yourself up along with your mate.” The king interrupted her. “In fact, over the past few days, you have done nothing _but_ wicked things.” He glared up from the papers.

Vegeta took a step forward, placing his wife behind himself. “She was under a spell, one she broke by sacrificing herself for our allies to get away. I stayed by her side by choice.”

The king nodded, looking over his paperwork. “Yes, I see. Hummm...” He shuffled the papers back and forth. “Before your arrival here, I have no records of your past. I could go by these and send you to your respected places.”

A blue skinned daemon with dark horns peered in from the door. “Sir, twenty more just arrived, we need to move things along.”

Nodding, the king picked up the large stamp that would send her to Hell and raised it to swing. Vegeta phased away. The prince reappeared at his large wrist, stopping it with a single hand. The deity looked taken back at not just his strength, but audacity. “They can wait, as can we. Contact King Yemma and request papers from him. You will see, we both belong together,” he lowered his gaze, “In the same place.”

“Well, I never!” The deity scowled, but placed the stamp down. “Fine, I will call Yemma, but it will take a while to get the papers over here.”

Bulma rose up off the floor to get at eye level with the King, crossing her arms. “That's fine, we'll wait.”

*****

Regathering herself was never a fun experience, but when the crimson dust had settled, Buula blinked into the amber sunset and found herself alone, without the person who summoned her, and without any sign of her opponent. This was new. She had never had a summoner get killed before she had finished her appointed tasks. And she had never had an opponent commit suicide in an attempt to destroy her. She was rather stuck here now, as the spell that brought her to this dimension was also required to return her home.

She paced over to a lone rocky outcropping and stared into the setting sun, watch the colors change from pink to gold, to auburn.

Home. There weren't many Majins in her dimension, but each one was destructive and never satisfied by carnage or nourishment. They often fought one another for sustenance. It was nice to have the freedom to destroy what she wished, and perhaps she might find sweets here. Anything would be better than that crap the wizard had on hand.

Rising up off the ground, she shot off into the evening sky, seeking out something for her supper.

*****

The phone the king held in his hand was almost as old as Bulma was, complete with cord and rotary dial. Vegeta glanced at his mate when he saw it, confused. He had seen one once, but it still was so strange to him. Bulma rolled her eyes. “Really? Are we in the dark ages?”

“Yemma?” The king's voice boomed into the receiver. “Yes, this is Hebida. I know, it's been a while. Listen, I have two beings from your Universe here....No, I'm not sure how they got here, but....Yes, in mater of fact one is a Saiyan....No, this one is Vegeta....I see....Yes, and his mate. Can you send me their paperwork?”

Vegeta leaned against the wall of the palace, arms crossed, while his wife paced. Well, more like floated back and forth. They both listened, and Bulma couldn't help but smirk at Yemma's reactions. He had been dealing with their little band for ages now.

With a clatter, he hung up the line, and regarded the couple. Vegeta straightened from his position and padded to his wife's side. “Well?”

Hebida folded his hands on his desk. “Yemma is quite familiar with you both and would have sent you both to Other World or your North Kai's if you had wished. But you are in my Universe, and we do things by the book here. So we will wait for him to fax over your paperwork before I make my decision.”

“Fax! What is this, 1995?” Bulma threw her hands on her hips where she floated, glaring up at the deity.

King Hebida rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, well, none of the universes have been given an upgrade in a long time.”

“You're running on twentieth century Earth technology, no wonder it takes you so long to get anything done around here.” Given enough time and materials, she could have had this office running faster, and more efficiently than anything they hade ever seen before. She was mortified when she realized their own universe was just as behind the times. When they returned back to Earth, she made a mental note to speak to Baba about finding a way to upgrade at least their Universe. She threw her arms up in exasperation. “How long will _that_ take?”

Staring down at his huge hands, the king seemed to calculate out the time. “Maybe a day.”

Vegeta took a step forward, hands fisted. “What?”

“A day?” His wife's eyes grew wide. “What do we do until then?”

The large entity scratched the back of his head in thought. “Good point. We've never had anyone in limbo before.”

The daemon at the door scrambled back into the room. “Sir, might they just go to our break room?”

Eyes lighting up, King Hebida smiled widely. “Excellent idea! Kima!” He called towards a back door. A female daemon with deep crimson skin and two black horns trotted in holding a clip board.

Bowing, she didn't dare make eye contact with the king. “Yes, sir?”

“Take these two to the break room. They will be our guests for a bit.”

Startled, she took a step back and dared a glance up at the king. “This is highly irregular, sir!” She dropped her clipboard and swiftly picked it up, blushing a deeper crimson.

The giant rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. Just see to it that they are taken care of.”

“Yes, sir.” She bowed again and turned heel. “This way, please.” The bonded pair, glanced at one another, shrugged and followed.

Bulma could hear her husband's stomach rumble. She glared at him as they followed the daemon down the hall. “Seriously? You're dead and _still_ hungry?”

“I guess. When Kakarot was dead, he ate just as much as when he was living.” He didn't bother looking her way. She sighed. Even though she feigned annoyance, she was actually quite curious about this, her mind beginning to spin trying to figure out how things worked here. _Did you need to eat when you were dead? What would happen of you didn't? How did a body work in death?_

“Woman.”

“Huh?” She glanced Vegeta's way, pulling her out of her reverie. “What?”

He was actually giving her a soft smile. “Nothing.” He turned his attention back to following their hostess. “It's just nice to see you lost in thought again.”

It _had_ been a while since anything besides trying to get stronger had been on the forefront of her mind. Something tugged at her once again, like the threads of a thought that had been fleeting and then lost to her once more. She chalked it up to the events of the past several days and now being dead. There would likely be a lot of things she would need getting used to. Funny enough, this time seemed different than the last. During that time, she had been so focused on trying to cheer ChiChi and Videl up about Gohan and take their minds off of the events taking place on Earth, that she really didn't pay close attention to herself. Which she now realized had been a big mistake.

By throwing herself into solving everyone else's problems, she had ignored her own pain, bottling it up, and burring it deep down. She had allowed herself a little time to grieve for Vegeta on the Look Out that day, of course, but then it was back to Bulma Briefs saving the day. Or at least, that was the way she had looked at it.

She suffered from nightmares after they returned. It turned out a lot of people did until they wished for everyone to forget about Buu. But Bulma's never stopped. PTSD, the Doctor had said. And her nightmares were always the same: Majin Vegeta killing innocent people.

Now Bulma wondered when all this was over, would Vegeta have nightmares of being forced to kill Saiyans in his Oozaru form by his Majin wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Buula: There seem to be some inconsistencies with Buu/Majins and their origins while I was researching for this, so I chose my own back story for the Majin race. And it would make sense that in this Universe it would be unique, so yeah, just go with it. lol!!!


	14. Hopes and Fears

“And you just expect me to hand over my Dragon Balls, just like that?” Champa's ear twitched in the communicator's domed screen. “What makes you think I would help you?”

True to his word, Whis sent the signal from the communicator to his sister's staff. The angel was delighted to see them all, but distressed about their plight. Champa, on the other hand, had been another story.

Goten pushed his way in front of the screen, eyes pleading. “Please Lord Champa, it's the only way to bring Bulma and Vegeta back.

The Destroyer growled. It had turned out that he had six of the seven planet sized orbs currently in his possession floating above his own world. It had taken him months to track them down, and he was loathe to part with them when he was so close to getting his wish. Goku, gently moved his son aside. “Sir, can't you help us this once? After all,” a sly look entered his eye, “It _was_ our Universe that saved yours and all the others.”

The deity huffed, side eyeing the Saiyan. “My lord, he does make an excellent point. We can always gather them again. It's not as if you have anything better to do.” Vados chimed in, smiling brightly up at Goku, giving him a coy wink.

“Of course I have plenty to do!” The overweight feline shouted, turning on his attendant.

“Really, do we have some planets to eradicate?” She narrowed her eyes, calling his bluff.

“Well...no. But that's not the point!” His shouting echoed in the caves, causing all to cover their ears.

“Your blood pressure, my lord.” The angel tutted.

Trunks pushed his way to view the domed screen. “Sir, please. I know Destroyers are not known for their compassion, but my little sister needs them.” He took Bulla from Mai's arms so that she could look in as well. Her eyes were puffy from hours of crying.

The little blunette sniffed and whispered to her brother, “Is he gonna help us bring back Mommy and Daddy, Tunks?”

“I hope so, squirt.” The lavender haired man sighed.

Champa heard the little girl's hushed words, and seeing her sorrow melted his hard heart. Like his brother, he too had been won over by the little girl's charm. He sighed and glanced at Vados. “You're going to have to find the last one. I'm not helping you.”

The faces of little band of friends and family all lit up with joy. “Thank you, Lord Champa!” Goku beamed at the deity.

“Yes, thank you.” Trunks managed a smile, fighting back tears.

“Yeah, yeah. But only because I owe your Universe one.” Champa looked away from the group. "After this, we're even, you got it?"

Bulla bent down and scooped the communicator into her tiny hands, peering in. “Thank you, mister Champ.” She gave him the first smile Trunks had seen all day, warm and bright.

A smile tugged at the corner of the deity's mouth, “You're welcome, my dear.”

*****

The daemons in the cafeteria of the break room all stared dumbfounded at the Saiyan Prince, as he continued to polish off bowl after bowl, plate after plate of food, the contents of much it containing things Bulma didn't even recognize.

“Do you even know what you're eating?” She was leaning on an elbow at his side, watching him eat the kitchen out of house and home.

Vegeta shrugged between bites, slurping up noodles loudly. She rolled her eyes. He swallowed hard, picking up some bread like substance. “It's not like home, but it will suffice.”

Home.

She knew he was referring to Earth, and while that was accurate, for some reason, every time he called the planet his home, it made her heart so full. Perhaps after all these years, she was still scared that he would run away to the stars once again, as he had done before. Oh sure, he had left to train with Whis, but that had been different. Before departing, he had promised to return, something he hadn't done when he took off to achieve Super Saiyan, leaving her pregnant, alone, and scared.

That fear she replaced with determination. She would raise her child, with or without his help. And for a long time, it was without, until the Future version of their son returned to his own time.

He glanced at her lost in thought once more. Placing down his chop sticks and pushing the empty bowl aside, he wrapped his arm around her, tail tightening around her waist. “You need to stop that.”

She had been staring at the table, and now glanced over at him. “Huh?”

“Dwelling on the past.” His eyes bore into her. So he had been listening to her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, she looked away. “Am I not allowed _any_ privacy?”

Pulling her closer, he grinned that wicked smile that always gave her butterflies. “Not when you doubt me, woman.”

Bulma sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't doubt. I mean, you're here now. And you've proven time and time again that you will always be by my side. I don't know why I can't shake this fear.”

Moving her head so that he could turn to face her, he tipped her chin up, dark eyes taking her in. “Because I did hurt you. Twice. And you did have every right to doubt. I just would have hoped that by now I would have chased those fears away.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, their mouths melting into one another. For a long moment they forgot where they were, and the events that led them there. For that moment, there was only the bliss of the oneness the bond had given them.

*****

Trunks raced across the darkened planet, reaching out with his ki for Buula as he flew. Before they could go searching for the last Super Dragon Ball, they would need the Super Dragon Radar his mother had created, and luckily packed.

_“I probably won't need it, but I'd hate to be without it.”_

He shook his head and allowed himself a small smile, lavender hair blowing back away from his face. Mom always over-packed for those “just in case” moments. And when you had capsules that held virtually anything you could think of, why not? Goku had offered to go back to the palace to find the device via Instant Transmission, but Trunks volunteered. He knew exactly where his mother had put it, and he needed time alone to think.

The events of the past few days buzzed in his mind, and he sought to sort them all out, coming to grips with his emotions. His mother had become a wicked tyrant, had his father pummel him to keep him from fusing with Goten when he arrived, then his father saved her from killing Goku, waking her from the spell's hold. Now they were both gone, sacrificed to allow them to escape and regroup. Sacrificed so that his mother could break the spell.

He wished he could talk to his father. Although he was not one to deal with emotions, Vegeta had always been there for him, to listen, to teach.

At this moment, Trunks was feeling hurt, betrayed, and most of all, alone.

As he shot across the night sky, he wondered how his future counterpart would have responded to this. Part of him so desperately wanted to live up to that version of himself, and another wanted to be his own person. Knowing who you have the potential to become had been both a blessing and a curse.

On the horizon, the capitol and palace began to come into view. He had been very careful not to look up into the night sky as he went. He had no clue what would happen if he went Great Ape and he had no desire to find out. His attention was suddenly torn away from his destination, and off to his left. Stopping in his tracks, he gazed out the other direction, scanning the sky, attempting to avoid the moon. He could feel the huge power source barreling towards him, and his eyes went wide. “Damn it! No, not now!” He cursed and flared up to Super Saiyan. He wished he had mastered god form before they had left from his training with Whis. He thought he had touched it once, and he wondered if he dug in deep enough if he could grasp hold of the divine ki.

Across the deep black red of the night sky, he could see a lighter colored form charging towards him. As it grew closer, he reached for the sword strapped to his back. He drew it, holding it defensively before him. He knew Buu wasn't the least affected by blades, but it could slow him down. He just hope the same was true for Buula.

Finally, the Majin reached him, hovering before the Super Saiyan charged man. “I was beginning to think no one wanted to come play with me!” She grinned manically.

“No, I'm not playing.” He glared at the being, a shadow of his father's pride and determination. With a swift strike, the blade sliced cleanly through the Maijin female, dividing her in two.

She frowned down at her separated parts. “Hey, what'd you do that for?” The parts re combined quickly. Well, so much for the sword slowing her down. She threw a fist his direction, sending him and his weapon soaring through the air. He collected himself and phased to where the sword was soaring, snatching it out of the air and smoothly sliding it into its sheath. With a shout, he gathered his ki and raised himself to Super Saiyan two. Electricity crackled all around him, and he bolted towards her.

Thrusting his leg forward, it landed in her gut and sent her backwards. She somersaulted and righted herself mid air, smiling like a little kid. “Nice try.” Her arm reached out and began to get longer and longer, until it reached him and snaked around his body, with her hand wrapped around his neck. Trunks grasped for air as she pulled him closer, arm shrinking back into her body. “You know, I haven't found a scrap of anything good to eat since I arrived on this rock. What kind of candy should I turn you into?” She put her free hand to her chin in thought. “It's been a long time since I had Pocky...”

He was mad at himself. How could he have been so easily brought down? He could not let it end now. Goku was waiting for that radar. _No, I cannot join Mom and Dad in Other World. They need me here. Bulla needs me..._ Digging deep within himself, he began to pull his ki inward. More and more it surged and grew. His hair flashed amber, softening from its pointed golden spikes and into its usual style, now becoming crimson. Eyes that had been winced shut in pain, snapped open, a vibrant red. With a feral cry, he burst through her hold on him, pink globs flying in every direction.

“Not today, bitch.” He glared at her with brows drawn.

She looked over at her missing arm. “You don't play fair!” She whined. The globs of pink soared towards her, reforming the missing appendage.

He cocked a cheeky smile. “I never said I did.” He pulled his arm back and threw a punch at her head. She went tumbling backwards, sailing towards the ground. Hitting the ground with a great impact, the maroon rock and dirt went in every direction, leaving Buula in the center of a great crater. He smirked down at he Majin, proud at his new transformation's power.

In the blink of an eye, she phased in front of him, growling. Swiftly, she sent a blast at his chest, and he hurtled towards the ground, impacting with a thunderous roar. When he opened his eyes, everything was hazy. As things came into focus, he noticed he was staring up at a milky white orb. “Shit.” He whispered.


	15. Transformation

It felt like he had lost complete control over everything at first, a deep seeded rage surging and taking over every fiber of his being. He cried out in anger and pain, the sound echoing off near by rocks. The the transformation had begun. Trunks felt his whole body grow in size, and his bones and sinews begin to take on a new shape, the sheer agony of it causing his rage to increase tenfold. Throughout it all, he fought to keep control over every sense of sanity he had. He had to, or the Oozaru he was becoming would loose control.

He was vaguely aware of Buula's presence watching him with rapt attention. As he grew in size, his clothing shredded away from his body, which now had sprouted dark wine colored fur. This deep red reflected his god ki transformation, which, somehow throughout all this, he had been able to keep. With a great roar, he stretched out his arm wide. Glowing red eyes scanned the sky for his enemy. Buula, right, the Majin. He focused a bit more and suddenly, the rage that had consumed him was a dim fire, pushed to the outskirts of his mind. He had done it.

He wondered why he had ever even doubted himself. Over the years, his father had taught him how to focus in any situation, to analyze and strategize. Without him realizing it, he had been teaching him how to control this form. Like his mother, he was always prepared for any situation. He flashed a fang in excitement. Now they were on even footing.

*****

Little arms wound themselves around Mai's neck, startling the young woman out of what she had been doing. For the past hour she had been setting up a few capsule houses all over the cave system and had been bending down to grab the second case Bulma had packed for emergency purposes. Bulla had nearly knocked her over in the process, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. “Oh sweetie, what's the matter now?” She wrapped her arms around the girl and picked her up, using her sleeve to dry the child's eyes.

Blue orbs stared back into Mai's dark ones. “Tunks is in tubble. I know it.”

Brushing aside a stray blue lock, the gunslinger frowned. Up until now, all of Bulla's instincts had been spot on, almost eerily so. She hadn't said anything to Trunks, but she wondered if he was aware of his sister's ability to sense their family. Pulling the girl close, she gently smoothed her hair down, stroking it. “If he is, he'll be okay. He's a great fighter.” She wondered if she was comforting herself more than the girl with these words. So many losses in one day, she wasn't sure she could handle any more, never mind that it was Trunks.

She had never met anyone like him before. He had a tongue to match her own whit, loved a good prank, and had the kindest heart she had ever seen. When Bulla was born, she thought he might be jealous of the girl, but instead, he became a wonderful big brother, stepping up to learn how to care and protect his sister. Mai, too had grown up a lot with the birth of Bulla, looking on the child as if she were her own little sister. Funny to think that it took her starting all over as a little girl herself to grow and mature. It was almost as if that life she had led before had never happened.

Setting the little demi-Saiyan down, she beamed as brightly as she could. “I know I wouldn't want to get on Trunks's bad side.”

****

A bitter wind whipped at the fur of the giant ape has he surveyed his surroundings, looking for the female Majin. He reached out to sense her energy, but there was no need. With startling speed, she was hurling right toward him, ki charged in an attack. The Saiyan smirked and with one deft move, snatched her out of the air with a great hand. He clamped down and crushed her, pink oozing out from the top and bottom of his fist. Of course he knew this would just slow her down, but it felt good to take our his aggressions this way.

In the darkness, Trunks watched with glowing eyes as Buula reformed once more. As soon as she was whole, he raised a giant palm and swatted her to the ground, like a cat playing with a toy. She smashed into the ground, cracking the rock. This was amusing. While he couldn't actually destroy her in this form, he could certainly give her a run for her money and wear her out.

Buula rose from the ground hovering before his ape like face. “What the hell are you?” She screamed in anger.

“A Saiyan.” Trunks sneered. Gathering ki, he prepared to blast her out of the sky. He was surprised when he found the the power was collecting not into the palms of his enormous hands, but at the base of his throat. He opened his jaw wide, and beam of energy shot at the female, instantly disintegrating her.

Good, that would keep her at bay for a few moments. He began to lumber towards the city once more. Perhaps he could get there, somehow return to normal, then-

A pin pick of pain shot through his left arm. He turned to see Buula hovering there with his sword in hand. The strap and snapped while he transformed. She must have spotted it and was now trying to hack his limbs off. He chuckled to himself. _Look how the tables have turned._

She swung at him again, going after him like a mosquito to a human. She sliced down at his other arm, but it did little save sting him. Trunks continued on his way, ignoring each tiny blow.

Until the pain seared through him. It came from his backside, and he watched in horror as his tail flopped away, wriggling like a snake. He felt his body rapidly regress back to its normal state, and began to panic. Although he had not always had the tail, he had grown rather fond of the new appendage, and now without it, he felt incomplete. Never mind the fact that he was about to be completely defenseless without his Oozaru transformation. In moments he was back in his base form, naked. He felt weak, like he had been running for days, and he sunk to his knees. _Well, at least I put up a good fight. I'll die like a warrior. Dad would be proud._ He felt his head spinning and the world beginning to darken as a colored blur appeared in front of him.

*****

Some hours had passed since Bulma and Vegeta had been taken to the Break Room. Vegeta had been snacking on food as it was brought out to the warmers, more out of sheer boredom, then actual necessity. “You know, if you keep that up, you're going to get as fat as Yajirobe.” Bulma smirked at he downed some doughnut looking things with a cup of black coffee.

“Saiyans metabolize food rapidly, that would never...”He trailed off, realizing that he was not only spouting scientific knowledge, but information she was well aware of. “Damn it woman, I hate when I sound like you.”

She giggled and patted his arm. “But you sound so cute.”

The prince was about to retort something snarky when both of their attentions were directed at a shadow that passed in front of them. Looking up at what cast it, they found themselves gazing at a tall, slightly built elderly woman with bright pink hair topped with a pointed black hat. She reminded Bulma of- “Yes, I know, I remind you of Baba.” The woman spoke the scientist's thoughts aloud. Bulma's eyes went wide. “Well, she's my Seventh Universe counterpart. You could say I'm the other side of her coin. You may call me Yaga.”

Bulma nodded, but her mate just huffed next to her. She elbowed him, and he feigned pain, growling at her. “Be polite, Vegeta.” She turned her attention back to the fortuneteller. “How can we help you, Yaga?”

The witch sniffed, glancing down at her nails nonchalantly. “Heh, hardly. But there is something you both should see.” Drawing aside her robe casually, she pulled out a crystal ball. It was smaller than Baba's, but clearly of the same nature. Blowing on it, the orb increased in size and a dark picture came into view. In the viewing glass, a giant ape grabbed Buula out of the air crushing her.

“Who is that?” Bulma breathed, watching the pink seep from his grip.

“Who do you think?” Vegeta was smirking, face filled with pride. “Son of a bitch did it.”

Realization hit her like a freight train. “Trunks.” The she caught what the prince had just said and smacked him again. “Hey!”

He just chuckled under his breath. “That wasn't fair, honey. Sorry.” He didn't move his gaze from the globe, watching his son swat the Majin about. “Look at him. He retained his senses. I knew he could do it.”

Wrapping her arms around his, she snuggled closer to him. “Well, he is your son.”

“Damn right.” He was practically beaming now.

The witch cleared her throat. “Keep watching.”

They did as they were told, and looked on in horror as Trunks's tail was separated from his body and he returned to base form. “No! Trunks!” Bulma cried out. The young man sunk to his knees, nearly flopping over, spent from the transformation. Buula was hurtling towards him. “Can't you do something?” She glared up at the lithe old woman. She held a finger up, and glanced down at the crystal ball. Bulma turned her attention back and spied an orange form appear and disappear with their son.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta's eyes were wide, and Bulma could feel his surprise and gratification at this sudden turn of events. As the glass went clear once more, he slowly peered up at the old woman. “Why did you show us this?”

Yaga smiled a toothy grin. “To give you something to think about. There is a reason our universe does not use Dragon Balls.”

*****

Trunks blinked open his eyes blearily. A person in dark green was hovering over him, haloed by long dark hair. “M-Mai?” His girlfriend's gentle face came into focus. He felt a warm, damp cloth being removed from his forehead. 

She nodded, smiling down at him. “Oh thank Kami, you're awake.”

Suddenly the events of the evening came rushing back to him and he sat up, startled and sought to cover himself, only to discover that he had been not only clothed, but covered with a blanket. “Um, Mai. How...” He trailed off, the pink rushing to his cheeks.

She in turn blushed a bit. “Well, when Goku came back with you, I covered you with a blanket until he could find the capsule with your clothes, then Ten dressed you.”

“Oh.” He relaxed. Still coming out of his fog, he sorted through this new information, then straightened once more. “The radar!”

“Goku went to the palace after he brought you back and just grabbed every capsule case he could find. That's how we got your clothes.”

Nodding he looked away. He felt like he had failed. Reaching for his back side, he felt in the hole in his pants for where his tail had once been. His mother had modified all their clothes to accommodate their tails. Now, he wouldn't be needing them. The spot had been bandaged, and he rubbed at the pace sadly. 

Mai watched him, biting her bottom lip. “Ten patched you up. He really seemed upset about it.”

He couldn't meet her gaze. “I know it sounds dumb, I mean I never had a tail until recently, but I had always felt like a part of me had been missing, and when we all got them, I dunno, I felt whole. Like a true Saiyan like my dad. A worthy heir. But now...”

“You feel incomplete again.” She finished. His head bobbed slightly. 

Footsteps running across the cavern drew their attention away. A disheveled Goten was running their direction. “Trunks! You're up!” He knelt down in front of his best friend throwing his hands onto his wrists, looking him up and down.

The lavender haired man couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He felt the younger man's tail wrap around his arm and glanced down. Both of their smiles dropped.

“Oh, sorry, man. I-” He started unwrapping the appendage, but Trunks stopped him with a hand 

“No, Ten, it's fine.” He managed a smile. Since they received their tails, the two and got into the habit of grabbing each other with them when they were happy. He didn't want that to stop. “Hey, we can always wish it back when we get home.”

A small smile crept into the corner of Goten's mouth, and he nodded back. “Yeah, yeah we can.”


	16. Decision

“Hiya, Trunks! Boy you had us worried there!” Goku beamed down at the young man and his son, who had been talking animatedly about his fight against Buula. He found a spot on the floor next to the three young people, setting down a mid sized bag.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, how did you know I was in trouble?”

The hero's gaze shifted to the capsule home nearby. “You sister knew.” He assumed Bulla was asleep inside. Even though he didn't know the time, he was sure it was still night outside, and the little demi-Saiyan would need her rest.

“Your sister sure is something.” Goten leaned his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in his hand. “Somehow she always knows.”

The lavender haired man shifted where he sat, face thoughtful. “I have been thinking about that. I have a theory.”

Giggling, Goku brightened, “Now you sound like your mother. What is it?”

“Well,” Trunks heaved a deep breath. “Bulla was born right before the bond was created. Or so we think.”

Mai frowned, “I don't understand. Are you saying that they may have been bonded before the Tournament?”

The young warrior nodded, “Yeah. After they returned from future me's time line, they seemed closer than ever, and then Bulla was born. I think finding out that future mom had died really upset him, and somehow, he created the bond, or at lest set it in motion. So by proxy, Bulla is connected in a similar way to the three of us.” He glanced towards the capsule house. “I may have been the result of their loneliness, but Bulla is special. She is a product of their deep love. And knowing that makes me love her all the more.”

Reaching out, Mai wrapped her arms around one of his. His face was filled with a bittersweet pensiveness. “You're both special, Trunks.” He glanced her way, giving her a warm smile.

“I don't understand any of it, but it sounds about right.” Goku beamed at them both. “Oh, I got all the capsules I could find from your rooms.” He pulled the bag in front of him that he had brought with him. “Any idea which one has the radar?”

Trunks pulled the bag to himself and shifted through loose capsules and cases, looking at their numbers. His mother may not have kept an organized lab, but she was good at packing and ensuring she could find things in a pinch. Finally his hands found the capsule he was searching for. “Gotcha!” He held up the green striped cylindrical object in his hand. It had a single green stripe with 7B on the side. “Now all we need is to sort through and find the ship.”

“Oh, I hadn't thought that far ahead. Yeah, I guess we will need a ship.” Goku laughed nervously.

Goten frowned over at his father. “How else did you think we would go retrieve the last Dragon Ball, Dad?”

The tall Saiyan shrugged. “Like I said, I hadn't thought that far ahead.”

*****

Bulma was tired of waiting for this fax to arrive. What bugged her the most was that she couldn't even sleep to pass the time. Vegeta however was lightly dozing next to her, leaning on her shoulder. She sighed, and he quickly straightened, hand outstretched, ki ball beginning to form. “What happened?”

Lightly, she pushed his arm down. “Easy there, tiger. You fell asleep. We're still in the Break Room.”

The prince glanced around, remembering the events leading to their arrival there and nodded. “Right.” He turned his attention towards her and took her in. “You're anxious.”

“Ya think?” She snapped. He furrowed his brows. “I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. Yeah, I'm a bit on edge. It's been almost 24 hours. I keep worrying that they will separate us. And then what if Goku can't wish us back?”

Vegeta placed a gloved finger on her lips to silence her. “Hush, woman.” He offered her a smirk. “If I know that clown, he won't give up until he has found some way to bring us home.”

“PRINCE VEGETA AND BULMA BRIEFS.” A voice boomed over a speaker they hadn't noticed until now. “PLEASE PROCEED BACK TO THE CHECK IN ROOM.”

Taking a deep breath, Bulma floated up from where she had been semi sitting in her spirit form. “Well, time to face the music.” She turned towards the doorway, when she felt her prince take hold of her wrist, pulling her back towards him. In one swift motion, she was wrapped in his arms, his lips catching hers in a deep kiss. She felt dizzy with the sensation, heart fluttering and beating faster, even in her spirit form.

After a long moment, he released her from their embrace, and she looked up almost shyly at him. “No matter what the outcome is, I'm not leaving your side. My bond mate will _not_ leave my side.”

She nodded, then placed her hand in his. She knew what that meant, and at that moment she planned on stopping him from throwing his afterlife away.

When they arrived back in the large chamber where the deity sat, she watched him look the two of them over thoughtfully. Deep down, she already knew his decision. And she had made hers. If she were to be sent to Hell and the others made the correct wish, she would not be coming back. “Sorry for the wait. Your paperwork finally arrived. Honestly, between what I have from our universe and your own, it's a mess. There were pages on both of you.” He turned his attention directly at Vegeta. “Especially you, Prince Vegeta.”

The prince nodded gravely in return. He never hid his past and was always the first to admit his sins. “I'm sure there was, King Hebida.”

“But he redeemed himself! Yemma changed his status!” Bulma broke in.

“Yes, I saw that. He has saved your planet and your Universe on a number of occasions.” He paused now addressing Bulma. “And it seems that you and a fellow called Goku are directly responsible for his change of heart.” She nodded, beaming nervously. “So why is it then, that you chose to repeat your mate's mistakes when you arrived here?”

She now could feel Vegeta's gaze on her. This was a question that she hadn't fully answered for him yet. The silence hung heavy for what seamed liked an eternity. She bit her lip and looked at the floor. “I had been hurt, and kept the pain and bitterness bottled up, rather than addressing it. Deep down I thought Vegeta would understand what he did to me if I returned that anguish.”

“Bulma...I do understand-” He started, but she cut him off with a finger.

“All my life I have been doing things for others. Over the years I felt like others had taken me for granted. I was the rich, smart one who could fix all the problems sheer might could not. And everyone assumed that because I was strong, that I was okay. But I wasn't.” She felt hot tears fighting to spill from the corners of her azure eyes. “And that's no excuse for my choices. I will freely admit that.” She felt Vegeta's tail wrap her tighter. He never stopped gazing at her.

_My dear love. I wish I had known._

Her breath hitched, and heart fluttered. Never once had he called her this. She turned to stare into his dark eyes, which were full of pain and regret.

Hebida cleared his throat. “Well, my choice to send you to the Other World Training grounds has not changed, Prince Vegeta. Bulma however,” both instantly regarded the diety. “Will not be joining you.”

“What?” Vegeta cried out, blue aura flaring around him, hair now sapphire. “Were you not listening?” He rose off the floor to get on eye level with Hebida. “She made mistakes, but I have made far worse ones. She regrets her decisions. And much of what took place was the result of my own selfish desires. Could I do it all over again, I never would have chosen to betray her. And I will not do so again. Where she goes, so will I.”

“I'm sorry I can't allow that.” The king spoke gravely. "She has the opportunity to serve her time below and then be reincarnated to make her amends.”

“Vegeta.” She broke in and the other two stared down at her. “I won't let you throw away your after life for me. The universes need you.” Bulma began to float towards the back of the room where they had initially entered from upon arriving to the Check In Station. There was the main entrance and two doors on either side, one marked Other World, the other marked Hell. She headed in the direction of the second door.

The prince phased in font of his mate, arms stretched out, blocking her way. His brows were furrowed, “No, Bulma, I won't have it. What use is eternity if you aren't a part of it?”

Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, even the very thought of being parted was killing her and she hadn't even stepped through the door yet. “Please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, eyes pleading and tears threatening to spill.

“Ahem.” A new voice entered the conversation and their collective attention was turned towards the right side of the chamber where they had entered from the Break Room. Yaga nearly floated as she paced in. “Hebida, if I may?”

“Oh, yes, Yaga.” He indicated her, “Have you met my sister?”

The two nodded in unison. _Sister?_ They thought together, glancing at one another.

She circled them both, looking them up and down. “I think they should be placed together. They're bonded. And you know what that can do to spirits if they are separated.” She crossed her arms. He nodded in return, face serious. “And besides,” She glanced up slyly at her brother. “They won't be here long.”

“Oh?” The king raised an eyebrow. Sighing he picked up a stamp and before he could stop him, both pages were marked. “Fine, you may both go to the Training Grounds.” His large hand snapped. “But you'll need your body.” Bulma looked down and found that her legs were once again there.

“Thank you, sir!”

Bobbing his head, he reached for a new set of papers on his desk. “Don't thank me, thank her. My sister has a way of knowing the future, so when she tells me something might happen, I've leaned to heed her.”

The daemon at the door to the back left indicated that they should follow him, but Yaga strode in front of him. “I'll take it from here, dearie.” Wide eyed, the daemon nodded, almost frightened, and let the three pass. Outside the building, she paused and turned to face them. “I saved you from separation, now I need something from you.”

Taking a step forward, Vegeta furrowed his brows in seriousness. “Name it.”

The old woman shook her brightly colored hair. “No, not from you, Vegeta, from your mate.”

*****

Standing in front of the controls of the ship, Goku seemed to puzzle over them. They looked similar to the original set up Dr. Briefs had in the original space ship, but Bulma had updated it with information supplied to her by Tarble and Gure. This ship could go faster than the original and could accommodate the Super Dragon Radar for navigation. “Trunks, are you sure about this? Maybe you should be the one to go.”

The lavender headed man shook his head. “No, I have to stay here with Bulla. But you'll have Cabba and the girls.” He indicated the Saiyan warrior who was doing pre flight checks. Down in the crew quarters, the girls were checking supplies.

“Hey, Trunks!” Cauilfa called up to him from the ladder in the floor. “It looks like we still need more water.”

The young man leaned over the edge of the rail and peered down at her. “Okay, I'll see if I can gather more. There is a stream in the back of the cave. I think there is a pump down there in a capsule labeled 2O. Grab that, and I'll help you out.” She gave him a thumbs up and went to go find the capsule. Turning back to Goku, he smiled. “See, you guys will be fine. And we have an army of Saiyans who will keep Buula occupied. I've also been talking to Cress and she has contacted the Sadala Special Forces off world. The will be back any time now. So don't worry.”

“Okay, okay. But if anything happens, call me and I'll instant transmission right back here.” Goku put on his serious face. Trunks had seen it a lot since he arrived on Sadala. He knew he had been worried and upset over his mother, but now he wondered if he was just as torn up about losing his best friend and rival.

“You got it.” The young warrior smiled and Goku did his best to return it. Turning back to the viewing screen, Goku sighed looking out into the sunrise outside the caves where they uncapsulated the craft. Trunks paced up next to him. “Losing both Mom _and_ Dad bothers you this time.”

The hero didn't turn his gaze away. “Yeah.”

“I know they are my parents, but they're also your best friends. Mom has always been there for you and Dad pushes you to get stronger. Without them you feel...”

“Lost.” Goku finished, looking at the floor. “I know, they have died before and we have brought them back, but something about this time feels different. I can't put my finger on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Yaga want from Bulma? Why does Goku feel different this time? What is Buula up to while they plan to leave the planet? So many questions now!
> 
> As always comments, questions, and kudos are so much appreciated. This story arc has been a labor of love for me, and I hope you all have been enjoying it!


	17. The Other Dragon Balls

“I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm dead...wealth doesn't really help you in the after life.” Bulma frowned at the witch, putting her hands on her hips. It occurred to Vegeta that he hadn't seen his wife's signature “Don't mess with the queen” pose in quite some time now. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He did love her attitude.

Holding up a finger, Yaga tutted at the heiress. “Hardly, dearie. I showed you your son's fight for a reason. Here in the Sixth Universe, we have never had the need for the Dragon Balls. Of course they do exist on our planet Namek, but never once have they had a need for them.”

“Namek has Dragon Balls?” Vegeta cut in, eyes wide. If only there were a way to tell Kakarot.

Pushing her husband back a step, Bulma indicated the old fortuneteller go on. “There is a natural order to everything, both life and death. Your people can do as they please and disrupt that and create chaos in your universe, but once you leave from ours, I am binding you to our rules. You died here, and I can't stop your friends from wishing you back. But I can stop you from getting wished back once again in your universe.”

The bond mates, locked eyes, taking in the meaning of this. “You're saying that means that I have to grow old and die before Vegeta.”

Yaga nodded, black hat bobbing. “Yes.” She stepped forward and took both of the younger woman's hands into her own. “I know your greatest fear is being parted from one another. It's happened before and it nearly broke you, I know that. But Bulma, ever since then, all you have done is run headlong into danger so that you can remain at his side. Look at him,” She indicated the prince, who stood with his arms crossed, watching them both. “Nothing in these universes can stop that man from loving you. I know you both would give up anything for one another. So slow down. Enjoy every second of the time you have with him and your children. Every moment is precious. Savor it. Grow old together. Stop worrying so much about the future. It's standing right next to you.” She put a gentle hand on Bulma's cheek. “And he will always be there waiting for you, as you will him.”

Bulma closed her eyes, and Vegeta watched her fight back tears. “And put the past behind you. We all make mistakes. We all fight our demons. You both are connected by so much more than a Saiyan bond. You have love, and complete understanding. And that is something most people never achieve.”

The prince paced up to sand at his wife's side, tail wrapping around her. “Damn right.” He put his arm around her as well, and pulled her to his side. “If those are the conditions, then so be it.”

Sharply, Bulma turned to face him. “Vegeta...”

He gazed intently into the ocean blue eyes he had become lost in since the moment they met. “I would rather spend a short lifetime with you, then one moment alone. No throne, power, or abilities or could replace what I have with you. And,” He addressed the fortuneteller, “We have many years left. I look forward to seeing what each holds.”

Frowning, Bulma cocked her head. “Does this mean that we can't use our Dragon Balls to revive Vegeta either?”

The old woman rolled her eyes. “I didn't do him any favors. He was already heading for Other World. So no, this only applies to you. But, I would think long and hard before using them on him.” She sighed. “Well, you had better follow me.” Drawing aside her robe, she pulled out her crystal ball, which grew large enough for her to sit on, settled down on it, and rose from the ground. The two followed suit, using their ki to fly after the witch to the training grounds in Other World.

*****

Hunger pains stung through Buula's stomach as she flew. She thought she had circumnavigated the planet at least once, finding shrubby forests, dark oceans, and abandoned cities and settlements all over. She knew there were beings here, she felt their ki. But no matter where she searched, she could not find them. Up ahead she saw yet another settlement. This was a small village, hundreds of miles from the last city she had seen. And there was life there, she could feel it.

A wicked grin spread across her face. Finally, it was dinner time.

*****

Hovering around the Capsule ship, Trunks looked the outside over once last time. “Okay, I think that should do it. They are ready for take off.” The light of the rising sun was starting to peek over the horizon, glinting off the ship's curved surface.

He set down next to Cress, who was looking the vehicle over thoughtfully. “You're sure they should take this and not one of our own vessels?”

The lavender haired warrior shook his head, looking to tug at the sword strap that wasn't there. It would take some time to get used to its absence, he had grown so accustomed to having it with him at all times. “Unfortunately, I don't have the time to integrate the Radar with one of your ships. If mom were here, she could do it in a pinch, but I'm still learning how to adapt tech of one kind to another. And there would be no guarantee that my solution would even work.”

She nodded gravely. “Fair enough.” Glancing down at at tablet, she tapped at a few menus and read through some intel. “It looks like the Special Forces will be arriving shortly after they leave.”

“Are you sending them after Buula right away?” Trunks knew such a mission was suicide. Even if they knew their wish already, he didn't want to see anyone needlessly suffer.

Shaking her head, she pulled her eyes away from the screen. “No. They will be stationed in the cave systems planet wide as protection. Cabba has all of them trained to go Super Saiyan now. In fact,” She smiled playfully, “I was hoping you could teach me and some others how to as well.”

“Oh!” He felt heat rush to his cheeks. He had never taught anyone anything like that before. “Yeah, I suppose Goten and I could.”

The princess beamed at the young man. “Brilliant!”

Trunks felt some familiar kis exiting the cave, and directed his gaze that way. Goku was trotting out, followed by his traveling companions and Goten. “You all set, Goku?”

The orange clad hero nodded, “Sure am! You hold down the fort here while we're gone, okay, guys?” He addressed the two best friends.

“You got it, dad.” His son gave his father his own signature thumbs up and Goku beamed back, tousling his son's dark hair.

The warrior's eyes narrowed in seriousness, regarding his best friends' son. “And don't worry, Trunks, we'll get you mom and dad back. I promise.”

He tried to force a smile. “Thanks. I just hope...” He trailed off. Deep down, he still feared what would happen when they made their wish, the same wish Dende had made when the Earth was destroyed.

Goku clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder. “I know your mother. She'll return. Your father did, right?”

Heaving a sigh, Trunks nodded. “Yeah.”

“Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, I think I found something that might change your plans.” Cress was staring down at her data tablet, brows furrowed.

“What is it?” Caulifla bounded over to the the princess and the rest of the group gathered around.

Pointing at the screen, she tilted her head. “Well, according to this, we _do_ have Dragon Balls in our universe.”

“Right, Super Dragon Balls.” Cabba cut in.

The princess shook her head, “No besides that. On planet-”

“Namek.” Trunks, Goten, and Goku spoke in unison with her.

The young heir smacked his head with the palm of his hand. “How could we have forgotten that?”

Goku shrugged. “I honestly forgot there was a Namek here.” Everyone glared at the hero, who giggled and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry!”

“So do we go there first?” Cabba more addressed his sovereign.

“Well, according to this, they have never used them before.” She bit her lip worriedly.

A sly smirk slunk across Trunks's face, a mirror of his father. Goku's eyes went wide, he knew that look all too well and took a step back. “We have one of the saviors of the universes with us. The least they could do is let us have one wish.”

*****

The training grounds were really a whole little planet dedicated for sparring and getting stronger, just like that of Universe Seven. Of course neither of the bonded couple had been to it the last time they had died, but Krillen, Yamcha, and Goku spoke about it at length, so they knew a bit about what to expect. Bulma thought she would be excited to be there, but she found herself a little distracted. Pangs of guilt had begun to take over, thinking about Trunks and Bulla. Because of her own selfish decisions, she had left her little two year old parentless. She must have felt so upset and scared. Mai would be taking good care of her, but when they got back, Bulma made up her mind to set things right. She would spend more time with her daughter, the same way she had given so much of herself to Trunks.

In the back of her mind she wondered if it had been the serum that had caused her shift in focus. Since taking it, she had become obsessed with getting stronger, competitive in a whole new way-more Saiyan and less human. Less like herself.

She felt Vegeta's tail squeeze around her waist and she pulled herself out of her thoughts again. “I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind.” She sighed. They were following Yaga towards a large palace like building. All around them beings from across this universe were sparring. A few stopped and waved, but few glared at the pair. “Why are they looking at us that way?” She whispered to the fortuneteller.

“They're not looking at Vegeta, they are looking at you.” She glanced at the heiress.

“What? Why?” Bulma was taken aback, but before Yaga could answer a tall, waif-like being with blue skin approached them.

His slivery hair reached to his waist and he had bright blue eyes. He reminded Bulma a bit of the Supreme Kai, just taller, and more elfin. “Ah, Yaga, our new arrivals. Thank you for escorting them here.” His soft voice was kind. The two bowed to one another, Yaga more deeply.

“You're quite welcome, East Kai. This is-”

“Prince Vegeta and Bulma, yes, I have been watching them since they arrived to our universe. The Supreme Kai has spoke at length about his royal highness. It's his mate that has surprised me.” He gazed hard at Bulma, piercing blue eyes baring into her. She held her own, gazing back at him. How many times would she have to apologize for her actions?

How many times had Vegeta shown his own remorse for his and she ignored it?

Guilt swept over her, but she kept it in check. Bulma would not back down. She never had and wasn't about to start now. “I chose poorly, but I-”

“Have more than shown your remorse for your crimes.” The East Kai finished. The bonded pair glanced at one another, then back at him, his response surprising them both. “You are both very much welcome here. Feel free to look around and if you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask. I am the Kai assigned to Sadala, so you fall under my care.” He turned to address the witch once more. “As always, Yaga, it's a pleasure.” The two bowed once more, and the Kai nodded at the two newcomers as he seemed to glide back towards the palace.

Bulma regarded Yaga one last time. “Thank you for everything. I don't know how we can repay you.”

The old woman huffed, “By keeping your promise.” Solumnly, Bulma nodded. A hint of a smile crept into the old woman's worn face. “Take care of yourself, princess. And remember how much value you have.” She glanced at Vegeta, “I don't have to tell you to take care of her. She does a fine job all on her own. Just remember to slow down and put fighting aside from time to time, okay?” He scoffed, then grinned, nodding. With that, she pulled out her crystal, which grew in size and slid on, floating away from the planet.

A wide smile filled the prince's features as he took in his surroundings. “Well then, shall we?”

“Shall we what?” The bluenette grimaced.

“Spar.” He placed himself in a ready stance.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. She just said to put fighting aside from time to time!” Bulma threw her hands up in the air, then crossed them in a huff, turning her back to him.

She could feel him stalk up to her, then his face was at her neck, breathing in her scent. A soft, tail wound itself around her waist, pulling her to him. Her heart began to race, breath leaving her. “This planet is for warriors, and we won't be here for long. We should take full advantage of it.” The word 'advantage' was spoken like a purr and she thought she would pass out. _Damn you, Vegeta._ She could feel him smirk at her shoulder.

Rounding on him, she forced a glare at him. “Fine. Not like we have anything better to do.”

A cheeky smile was still plastered on his face as he backed away, tail playfully caressing her as he did so.

Without even a shout, he powered up to Blue, causing the others in the vicinity to take notice and stop their own bouts. Bulma concentrated, powering up. A white aura pulsed around her. Frowning, she tried again, this time shouting, trying to draw out that inner ki that she had found so easily before.

“What's wrong? Why aren't you powering up to Blue?” Vegeta straightened, concern written all over his face.

“I...I can't”


	18. In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for those who might be struggling with Bulma's choices throughout this arc. We can really see what drove her to accept the spell cast over her. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, comments are the lifeblood I crave! I love feedback, it drives me on!

Powering down, Vegeta phased to her side. “What do you mean, you can't?” The prince looked Bulma over, reaching out his ki. Suddenly his eyes went wide. “Bulma, you're no longer part Saiyan.”

The heiress shook her head. “That's impossible. And how come we are just noticing this now?”

Vegeta looked away. The signs had all been there, he just hadn't put it all together. “I believe I did.” She frowned, opening her mouth to shout at him. Placing a gloved finger to her lips, she stopped. “Let me finish, woman.” He shook his head, a wistful smile on his lips. “Since we arrived, there were clues. Your behavior was more like yourself, before you took the serum. You have been more lost in thought, the way you are when solving things. And you've been scared.”

She continued to frown, turning this over in her mind. There was something she wasn't telling him, he could feel it. Finally, her eyes softened and her ki relaxed. “Something about all of this had been tugging at the back of my mind. I must have known deep down...When Yaga told me I couldn't use the Dragon Balls to revive-”

“You spoke of growing old and dying before me. Were you to have Saiyan DNA, we would age together.” He cut her off, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. He knew she was still holding something back from him, almost resentfully, but he ignored it, hoping she would come to tell him in time.

Suddenly her face brightened, “But, I'm sure this only happened because we died. I can take the serum again. I know how to handle the cellular integration now. Everything can...” She trailed off, watching his face fall. “You don't want me to take it again, do you?”

He heaved a sigh. “No.” The word hung in the air for a long moment. While it had been wonderful to have her battling by his side, to have a constant companion with which to spar with, and to have her understand his own inner rage now, he had missed her confident yet gentle nature. Yes, she was already so much like a Saiyan to begin with, but it was her human side, the side that did fear, and worry, who got lost in thought and threw herself headlong into projects rather than the search for strength, that he had been missing all this time and hadn't even realized it.

“Oh.” Was all his mate could manage.

Finally, he straightened more and gazed into her deep sapphire eyes. “Bulma, the choice is yours, it will always be yours. But if there were a way to keep you from a Saiyan's one major flaw, so that you could still remain yourself, then I wouldn't have any issues.”

Frowning, she gazed back, searching him for answers. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean,” He took her hands into his. “Is that I hadn't realized until we arrived here, how lucky I have always been to have you, the woman I bonded with. That serum made you more like me, and less like you. You became obsessed with becoming more powerful, just as I did. I have to fight a constant battle to balance that desire with every day life.”

Her eyes pleaded with him. “But-”

“Bulma.” His voice was soft, “Ask yourself, is that a battle you wish to fight every day for the rest of your life? How will you be the best mother you can be to Bulla when all you can think of every second is training?”

“It is a fight most lose.” A voice pulled them away. East Kai was drifting their way once again. "It's why Saiyans of your universe are not naturally nurturing."

Bulma faced the god to address him. “You knew, didn't you?”

“I have been watching you both since your arrival to Universe Six, and was I caused who caused your ki to change the moment you entered the spirit realm.” The bonded couple locked eyes a moment, then turned their attention back to the god. “Vegeta is correct, he did know. He just kept on making excuses for the changes he saw. He didn't even try to feel for your ki because he already knew deep down you had changed and didn't wish to hurt you.” He gently folded his hands in front of him as he spoke.

The scientist's attention was directed towards the prince now. “You never checked my ki when we arrived?”

“You were a spirit, I simply assumed that was how it should feel." He sighed. "But he's right, that was an excuse.” His eyes fell again.

“Why did you do this to me?” Vegeta could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke to the Kai, and through their bond he felt a sense of emptiness within her.

The Kai padded over, kind eyes gazing at her. His thin lips turned up in an amiable smile. “Because you both now need to reset. From the moment Bulma took the serum out of fear and desperation, you haven't had a moment between you both to truly understand what it has done to your lives.” Vegeta's eyes went wide in amazement that the Kai knew so much about them both “You both need to help Bulma decide if her Saiyan abilities is truly the right path.” He placed a pale blue hand on each of their shoulders. “When you have made your choice, she may be restored completely to the way she was before becoming controlled by Mechicka, or she can remain as she is.”

Swiftly, Vegeta placed both gloved hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. “Vegeta!” She called out, startled, then was quickly still, her own eyes rolling back and shutting. He wasn't sure what prompted himself to do so, just an instinct through their bond he supposed. Suddenly, he was flooded with emotions and memories, his mate's ki washing over him. This was a completely different experience then dreamfasting with her. He needed to find a reason that she should be restored. From all he had seen of this change, it seemed to only cause destruction, but if it was what she wanted, he would find a reason to give her what she desired. Everything in her mind was scattered and he shifted through her thoughts and feelings as they all fluttered past him, grabbing a hold of them and letting them go after searching though each. Until he found one that made him pause.

Bulma was sitting alone on their deck, head propped up on her elbow. He realized this was a memory from while he had been with Whis training. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits, smart red scarf tied around her neck. Next to her was a cup of coffee that had long since gone cold. The sun was setting beyond the city, and she seemed lost in thought. He entered the memory, stepping lightly onto the tile and pacing over to her. The Bulma of the memory didn't see him, but he could feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness coming from her, as well as pain. She was missing him. A pang of guilt cut through him. How often had she kept such emotions from him, locked away? She told him that she was fine, that she missed him but understood his need to train, but the consequences of leaving her alone showed all over her worn and tired features.

Trunks landed on the deck next to her, and her features brightened a bit. "Hey how was sparring with Goten?"

His son grinned. It was amusing to see him now that he had grown so much. Back then he was always with Kakarot's boy, getting into mischief. "Great, even ChiChi joined us!"

The prince watched as her face fell a bit. "Oh, that must have been fun. She's a great fighter."

The boy didn't pick up on his mother's change in demeanor. "Yeah, she even showed us a few new techniques!"

In that moment, he realized why taking away her Saiyan abilities hurt her so much. All of her close friends were warriors. Even her own son was a fighter. The power she had gained through the Saiyan DNA had given her something he didn't realize she had deeply wanted. With those skills, she no longer felt like an outsider to this band of warriors. She could be by her husband's side, training.

He sighed. If only there were a way to give her that sense of belonging without changing who she was. Of course, he had been teaching her how to fight before she took the serum, but having a full taste of that kind of power...he knew all to well how that changed a person. She would always yearn for that ability again. And she might even resent him for holding her back. And where would that led them?

Right back to many of the emotions that caused this whole thing to begin with.

Stepping out of the memory, he sorted through a few more until he found another. It was right after they defeated Freiza. The two of them were sparring in the GR. Bulma wore the biggest smile on her face, and he realized that the DNA had not fully integrated yet. This was the balance. Right here, his Bulma had everything she wanted and she was fully herself. He watched himself sparring with her, trying not to analyze the match and just watch both of their emotions.

They both were completely happy.

Once again, he stepped out of the memory and kept sorting, but this time, one came flying right towards him. A memory Bulma wanted him to see. It was back on Sadala. Bulma was working up schematics for upgrading the training facilities. Bulla was sitting at her side, playing with a doll. Every so often, the two would chat, Bulma's face glowing. He could feel excitement coming from his mate, as she threw herself into this project. It was as if she had never taken the serum, she was back to her old self once more. Wait, how had he missed this? What had he been doing?

Ignoring her and working with the Saiyans.

Shame washed over him. He had just assumed that she had never adjusted to her new Saiyan emotions. In reality, he had been ignoring the fact that she actually had shifted right back to her old self once again, it had just taken time. She had more control now. And it had happened right under his nose while they were on Sadala. Damn, he had been such a fool. He watched her glance up every so often, wistfully staring at nothing, and he felt loneliness coming from her again. She had everything she wanted so that she could be right at his side, and in the end, he had still pursued his own selfish desires, missing what was right in front of him. He had taken her for granted, just like she had said.

When presented with the opportunity to _make_ him notice her again, she took it.

He released his hands from her and the two of them fell backwards, falling on to the ground hard. She rubbed her head, wincing, and he phased to her side, remembering that she was weaker than him once more. “Bulma!” He took her into his arms, gazing into her eyes in remorse. “I'm a damned idiot.” Holding her close, he placed his head on top of hers, forgetting they had an audience. After a long moment, he pulled back, and looked at her, steeling his gaze into her sapphire eyes. “I understand now.” He glanced up at the Kai, then gently brought her to his feet. “Even with a bond, I ignored you, focused on my own egotistical goals. If this is what you want, I won't stop you.”

Shutting her eyes to fight back tears, she managed a smile. “I just don't want to be left out any more.”

He nodded. “Then you won't” He faced the East Kai. “Return her to the way she was.”

Silver hair waving in the breeze, the deity nodded, “I will. There is one thing you both should know, but I believe Bulma is already aware of it.”

The prince turned to face his wife, tail winding around her waist. “What? What didn't you show me?”

“Even with the Saiyan DNA, I'll still die before you.”

*****

Goku had never been fond of space travel, but was glad that Bulma installed a Gravity Generator in the ship. He would have to start it out low for the young Saiyans, but they were excited to train with it during their trip to Namek. Trunks had the navigation set up for them right before they left, and showed Cabba how to switch it to the Radar afterwards. The plan was to first go to Namek and wish all the good people back, and if they had one more wish (depending on how this dragon worked), send Buula back to where ever she had come from.

If they didn't allow them to use the balls, they would use the radar and find the last Super Dragon Ball and make the wish that would bring everyone back. The hope was that they wouldn't need the Super Dragon Balls and Champa could still get his wish. It was all risky, but they had to try.

“I dunno, I still don't know why we couldn't use your Instant Remission thingy to get there.” Caulifla was leaning against the wall, huffing a little from the 50x gravity work out.

“Instant Transmission.” Kale quietly corrected.

The wild haired female shrugged, “Yeah, whatever, that.”

Goku hopped down off the bar he was using for pull ups, the gravity change not phasing him in the least. “Well, I tried, but the Namekians here must be able to mask their energy, 'cause I can't feel them at all.”

“Well that sucks. I hate that we can't just go and get this over with.” She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

“Awe, c'mon Caulifla. It's not that bad.” Cabba emerged from the sleeping quarters below. “It's not like it's that long of a trip. We should be there in about nineteen hours or less. You can get some training in now.” He set himself up a few paces from Kale and began to stretch. He had spent some time in the ship already with Vegeta a few months back and had grown used to the lower gravity.

The former bandit Saiyan eyed him, and watched her competitive nature take over. “Fine. Just watch, in three hours you'll have to turn it up to 100 times!”

******

Billows of smoke curled up on the horizon and a pink object shot out of it like a jet, speeding towards her next meal. The village she left behind had been small, and she had made quick work of finding everyone there and turning them into various confections and delights. However, they didn't make much of a dent in the demon's appetite. From above, she could feel some strong kis approaching the planet. She paused in her flight to gaze up at the white streaks of ships zipping through the blue, cutting up the clear pink sky like claw marks.

Licking her lips, she took off towards them, ravenous for her next meal.

*****

Vegeta's eyes were wide, staring at the Kai. “Is that a condition to this?” He had spent a long moment digesting this new information.

The Kai's pale eyes were sad, “No.”

His mate spoke up. “While you were in my mind, I saw it. Shifting through the memories, some data I had overlooked when checking the integration. The serum can't reverse the years of aging I have already done. I might live a little longer than usual, but you will still outlive me.”

“Alright.” Vegeta's voice was calm.

“Alright?” Bulma's brows furrowed. “Alright? You mean you're fine with us being-”

“I mean,” he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, “That this really changes nothing. We always knew this would happen. The serum was initially created out of this fear. And while I was happy at the possibility that we might have more years together, I had long since resigned myself to the knowledge that I would be without you for a time.” He pulled her close. “What are a few years apart, when we will have an eternity together in the end?” He whispered these words into her ear. Pulling back slightly, he regarded the deity watching them. “Do it, Kai.”

The East Kai nodded, “Step back.” The prince did as he was bid. The Kai addressed the scientist. “This will be painful. You will experience all of the integration all at once.”

Biting her lip, she nodded, preparing herself for what was to come. The pale skinned deity put his hands out and Bulma watched as his hands lit up with ki. Energy blazed towards her, enveloping and lifting her into the air. It felt like a thousand needles were piercing her. Inside, rage surged and engulfed her. She howled out in a feral cry. It was like flames licking and biting every corner of her being, and she wanted it to stop.

*****

_In the fire that was seeking to devour her, Bulma saw a face, the dark version of herself, smirking. “What do you think will happen this time? I never left. I am all your fears, all your anger, all your rage.”_

_“You are nothing. Because I'm no longer afraid. I'm not angry anymore. And rage? That no longer controls me. In fact,” She paused, no longer feeling the pain. “I'm the one in control.”_

_The face was consumed by the flames, disappearing forever. “I win.” Bulma smiled._

*****

Vegeta moved towards her, feeling her agony, “Bulma!”

“No!” The deity snapped, “You mustn't! This is necessary.”

Screaming out again, ki crackled all around her and for a split second, he saw her hair flash gold, then red, returning to its original blue hue. Reaching deep within, Bulma instinctively pushed down the rage, reining it in and taking control over it. She was now its master. Drawing a deep breath her eyes flashed open, and Vegeta saw something different within them. A peace that had not been there even before. Slowly, the Kai lowered his hands and she landed on the ground, feet touching lightly to the earth. She stood there a moment, then collapsed. Vegeta moved to rush to her, but a pale blue hand stopped him. “Leave her be a moment. She needs to adjust to her ki.”

The prince heaved a deep breath and nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. He had felt all the torture that she had experienced and desperately wanted to run to her side. Slowly she got to her feet, and ignoring the Kai, he rushed towards her, pulling his mate to himself and wrapping his tail around her. Reaching out his ki, he searched her. To his surprise, it was as if nothing had changed. He pulled her back and looked her up and down. “What the hell happened? You seem the same.”

Pulling away from him, she grinned and planted her feet squarely. With a sudden burst of light, she blazed Super Saiyan Blue. “I'm in complete control now.”

The prince's eyes went wide, feeling her god ki. She could draw out her Saiyan abilities at will now. The East Kai simply smiled. “You are no longer letting the ability define you.”

She nodded, “I'm more than just a human who has Saiyan abilities-I'm Bulma Freaking Briefs, the smartest woman on Earth!” She placed confidant hands on her hips. Vegeta was filled with a surge of emotions-relief, joy, and most of all pride. Instead of integrating the Saiyan side into her this time, she just added it to her arsenal of abilities, treating it as a tool that she could control and use at any time she wished.

*****

It was the sudden surge of pain the woke Trunks out of a deep sleep. Shooting up out of his blankets, he looked around the cave. Mai lay next to him, still asleep. Quietly, he got up and pulled on his jacket, padding to the the command center he and Cress had set up after Goku and the others had left. He found the princess waking up from falling asleep at a terminal, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and frowning.

“You felt it, too?” Trunks stood at her side, glancing at the screen. Intel was flying across it.

She nodded, then also turned her gaze that way. “No!”

He leaned in, trying to read, but only catching a few Saiyan words he understood here and there. “What is it? The text is going by too fast for me to read.”

She pulled up a live feed from one of the ships that was supposed to be arriving that morning. The image was blurry, struggling to focus, but he could make out the unmistakable form of Buula stretching her hand out, ki forming in her palm. The image went white then fussed out.

“Damn it. She found the Special Forces.”


End file.
